Airwolf 2015
by Kody Wright
Summary: After spending one night with Caitlin, Hawke and Dom are accidentally thrown 30 years into the future, while on a routine test flight, where Hawke meets his adult daughter. They must adjust to the new era until they find a way home upon which his daughter is thrown back into 1984 with him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The last few months Stringfellow Hawke fought with every fiber of his being to keep his emotions under control. Slowly he found himself thinking more and more about Catlin O'Shannessy as they worked together on their assignments from the Firm. It started out simple enough, a quick glance, and then a smile and then the glances grew longer followed by wanting gazes. He tried to keep his distance. He tried to keep it professional. But one night was all it took for his feeling to betray his logical mind. Logically he couldn't allow himself to love anyone for darkness seemed to follow and anyone he ever loved died with the exception of one man, Dominic Santini.

But it was too late to go back now. Hawke lay in his bed in the loft of his cabin with Catlin lying beside him in his arms. They only had a little wine, not too much. But it was enough to coax them into a relaxed mood. Perhaps it was the wine? Perhaps, he was simply too drunk? But Hawke knew that was the not the case.

He could tell when she woken for her breathing had changed. She rolled towards him, cuddling him with her arm. She opened her bright blue eyes and looked upon him with a loving gaze. For Catlin last night was a step forward and beginning of a relationship with a man she loved and adored.

She grinned, "Morning."

Hawke's fear of losing her became his driving force. He wasn't going to let her die and the only way to protect her was to break her heart. He simply dreaded that morning and the night before. "Morning," he grumbled.

She propped herself up on her elbow, "You don't sound very happy."

"Last night," he winced. "It's just…"

She assumed, "You think now that you have slept with me that I am going to die!"

"They always do," he gulped.

"Are you gonna push me away now?" she asked accusingly.

"I don't want too," he admitted.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh' for…" she pushed herself up and threw back the covers. She retrieved her clothing from the floor and started to get dressed as she chastised him. "You have this black windrower syndrome and you know something? It's all in your head. Not everyone you allow yourself to love dies."

"Yes they do," he disagreed lying flat in the bed.

"Dom's not dead," she mentioned.

"He's different," he insisted.

She sighed and shook her head, "You have convinced yourself that you are jinxed. Other people in this world have crap happen to them all the time but they don't blame it on love and become a hermit."

"I'm not a hermit," he argued.

She pulled her shirt over her head, "You're gonna be one. Can imagine what your life will be like in thirty years from now? You're gonna be an old man living up here all by yourself if you keep pushing everyone away."

"I'm not gonna be an old hermit living by myself," he insisted.

She looked back at him, "And what do you think you will be in thirty years?"

"Probably dead," he confessed.

"And if you're not dead?" she asked.

"An old man in a home with no idea what day it is," he gathered.

"You get out of life what you put into it," she told him. "I'm going to go start the coffee while you figure out what you want out of life."

"I know what I want out of life," he insisted.

She marched out of the room in her red shirt and blue jeans, "I'll be making breakfast."

He watched her leave and he closed his hazel eyes and wondered what he should do.

 **Later that Day**

Stringfellow Hawke took Dom with him the lair to take Airwolf on a test run. He really didn't need to test anything. He simply wanted time to think about what to do with Catlin and if perhaps he was over reacting. Hawke sat behind the yolk and peered over the horizon as Airwolf flew across the desert.

Dom mentioned from his perch at the engineer's station, "I noticed Catlin spent the night at the cabin."

"Yeah," he admitted without another word.

He added, "I noticed you two have been getting close lately."

"So," he huffed not wanting to talk about it.

Dom added, "She's a nice girl. I like her."

"Is that all?" he growled.

Dom tried to sooth him, "I was just saying I like her and I think she's good for you."

"Okay, Dom! You made your point," he huffed.

Dom made a face annoyed for he knew Hawke would call off the budding relationship and he thought they made a good couple. "I was saying…"

"Dom!" he huffed. "I don't want to talk about Catlin right now."

He rolled he eyes, "Fine." Dom then found a disturbance developing ahead on the radar. "I'm picking up a storm cell upheld, String."

"I see it," he reported. He looked through the glass at the developing storm which came out of nowhere. It rapidly grew in size and causing much alarm. "Dom, I'm going to over this storm." He drew the stick back to climb above the ominous storm cell.

As Airwolf tried to climb above, the storm grew higher and higher. It seemed to match the chopper's move and the next thing Hawke knew they were in the thick of the storm.

"I can't see a thing," Hawke reported.

Lightening started to strike the fuselage. Dom's instruments went wild.

"I can't get a bearing," Dom told him.

Before Hawke's eyes a tunnel appeared in middle of the storm. It was the most oddity he had ever seen. The lightening flashed and clouds turned a strange purple and red color. The tunnel rotated clockwise and a brilliant white light appeared at the end.

"I think I see a way out," Hawke told him. He hit the turbo and Airwolf shot through the tunnel and emerged out the other side. Suddenly it was daylight once more and there was no sign of the storm. "That was strange," he muttered.

"Tell me about it," Dom agreed. He went back to his readout. "String, something's not right."

"What is it?" he asked.

"According to Airwolf's navigation we are on the East Coast." he informed. "This can't be right. The storm must have done serious damage to her navigation."

Hawke looked out ahead at the sandy beach below and the water was on the wrong side of the bird. "This is the East Coast!" he stated.

"That's impossible even for Airwolf," Dom told him. "We couldn't have traveled across the country in seconds."

Hawke cocked an eyebrow as the Nations' capital came into view, "Dom!"

Dom looked ahead, "That's DC!"

Before Hawke knew it fighter jets were coming up fast. He watched an F-22 whizzed by. "Um…" he wasn't sure to make of the event. Then before him six Apache Attack helicopters came into view and a female voice came over his radio.

"Unknown chopper please identify yourself." the voice stated.

Hawke replied, "This is Airwolf." He waited for a response. He listened to the chatter on the radio.

Another voice stated, "Is that an old Bell chopper?"

The female voice radioed, "Anybody know if there is program called Airwolf?"

"Negative," another voice replied.

The female voice spoke to Hawke, "Airwolf…You are in restricted airspace. Please divert."

Hawke stated, "Just get Archangel on the phone."

A man's voice came over, "Anyone heard of Archangel?"

"Negative," another voice replied.

The female asked, "Pilot of Airwolf, please identify yourself."

"My name is Stringfellow Hawke," he snorted.

The radio went silent for a minute and the women's voice then gave instruction, "Airwolf please land at the nearest facility. I will escort you."

Hawke spoke to Dom, "You think could be some sort of trap?"

Dom shrugged, "I don't know String but something is funny. We traveled three thousand miles in a fraction of a second and Airwolf is having trouble getting access to satellite data and I'm picking up all this weird radio traffic."

"What kind of weird radio traffic?" he asked.

Dom stated wide-eyed, "Listen." He patched in the strange rap music he picked up from the local station.

Hawke snorted, "What the hell is that? Is that supposed to be music?"

Dom turned the station off, "I think so."

Hawke followed the lead Apache with the two other attack choppers behind him to the nearby military airport. He soon landed the chopper on the tarmac and wondered what had happened and if he had fallen into a CIA trap to get Airwolf back.

The Apache's landed nearby and military Humvees soon arrived to secure the rogue chopper. As Hawke and Dom emerged from Airwolf in the bright blue flightsuits the military descended on them.

Dom noted, "Those aren't Jeeps, String."

"I see that," he gave a nod. He raised his hands above his head and looked up as the crew of the Apache emerged. They were military pilots all dressed in green flightsuits. The female pilot caught his eye. She was tall and had short blonde hair. She looked familiar but different all the same time. She was roughly his own age as she walked over to him and stopped dead in her tracks before him and gasped.

His eyes landed on her name badge, "O'Shannessy."

One of the other chopper pilots shouted out as he approached, "Mike…You know this guy?"

She slowly nodded, "Kind of."

"Who is he?" her friend asked.

"My father," she told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dom and Hawke were both brought to a secured room in the military base. Airwolf was taken to a nearby hangar and many phone calls were made. The media was simply told a civilian helicopter had wandered off course and made emergency landing with the escort and aid of military choppers. Airwolf still was not disclosed due to the unusual circumstances of their arrival.

Hawke and Dom were each stripped of their flightsuits and sat at the table in the civilian clothing. Dom sat with his bright red hat perched on his head wearing blue jeans and a matching blue button down denim shirt. Hawke sat across from Dom in a pair of brown trousers and a brown and white flannel under a quilted brown vest.

Dom wondered, "Where do you think we are, Hawke?"

"I have no idea," he admitted. "DC but…It's weird here. Did you see the vehicles? Those weren't jeeps. I don't even know what we rode in."

"It was some sort of armored jeep," Dom concluded. "Something I haven't seen before."

The door to the room swung open and much to their surprise an old man with a familiar face limped inside with aid of a cane. His hair was white and he sported a mustache. He wore jeans and a red and white flannel shirt and sported a pair of glasses with one lens darkened. Michael Coldsmith-Briggs the Third had been brought in to see them.

He stood before them and gasped, "I couldn't believe it when they called me." He placed his hand over his mouth, "You look exactly like I recall."

Hawke squinted, "Michael?"

He nodded, "Yes…My god, Hawke! Where have you been? How did you get here?"

"Where is here?" he asked his friend alarmed. Archangel was an old frail man and not the cunning CIA agent he recalled.

"You and Santini have been missing for over thirty years," he told him. "You took Airwolf up for a test flight and vanished. No one ever found the crash. You were declared dead over two decades ago." He slowly made his way to the chair and carefully sat down as his old bones cracked with each move. "I never thought I would see you again, Hawke."

"What do you mean we disappeared thirty years ago?" he asked him. "We took Airwolf up for a test flight and hit this odd storm. The next thing I know we are flying up the East Coast and that woman…" he winced in pain, "She said I'm her father."

He nodded, "You are her father. That's Catlin O'Shannessy's daughter, Michaela. They call her Mike. She's a major in the US Air Force." He shot him a grin, "She's an attack helicopter pilot. I guess we know where she gets it from."

"She's my age," he countered.

"You disappeared before she was born," he told him. "Catlin wasn't married to you and when they filled out the birth certificate they gave the baby her mother's maiden name. You were missing so Catlin couldn't get child support or your social security. She also couldn't prove she was yours but I knew she was yours. She looks a lot like ya."

Dom asked, "Where exactly are we?"

"When is the more appropriate question," Michael candidly told him. "You disappeared thirty-one years ago and then sudden re-appeared today, in Airwolf and you haven't aged a bit. I would say you somehow traveled through time. The year is twenty-fifteen."

Hawke gasped, "It's not nineteen eighty-four?"

He shook his head, "I'm an old man now. Your daughter called me in, not the Firm. I retired long ago. You were lucky she found you. She knew your name and she called me."

"And Catlin?" he asked unsure.

"She called her mother too," he nodded with a smile. "She's waiting outside to see you. We thought it would be best if I spoke to you first. Your brother is outside too."

"Sinjin," he came to attention.

"We found him a year after you disappeared." he gave a nod. "The Marines rescued him and a number of other POW's." He held up a hand, "Everyone has aged but you Hawke. Your brother is sixty-eight years old. Catlin is sixty-two. They are both retired as well."

"I want to see them," he insisted.

"Okay," he gave a nod and slowly rose back to his feet. He gingerly walked over to the door and opened it. "You can come in now." he spoke softly.

Hawke and Dom watched as a much older man and woman walked into the room followed by the young pilot, Mike O'Shannessy. His eyes landed on his brother. He squinted and got a good look at the older man's face. It was him. His hair was white and his face wrinkled but it was him.

"Sinjin," he called out as he rose to his feet.

Sinjin Hawke looked at his brother, "It really is you. I couldn't believe it when they told me…" he approached him and then wrapped his arms around him. "Welcome home."

It was most surreal for Hawke for it was he should have been welcoming his brother home. He just held him tight unsure what to think.

Sinjin released him and then looked at Dom. He grinned, "You're a real old man now." He grabbed and held onto him tight. "I missed you."

"Sinjin," he tried to hold back the array of emotions that bubbled up inside.

Hawke looked upon Catlin. She was older; her hair was colored red and much longer. Her face was rounder and she was a bit heavier but she still beamed before him. He slowly approached her and cupper her face in his hands as he looked into her eyes, "It's you."

"God, you look like I remember," she shook.

"It's been just hours for me," he told her. "Michael thinks I traveled through time."

His daughter, Mike spouted from behind her mother, "That's the general consensus of opinion."

He glanced at the young woman and then asked Caitlin, "Is she really my daughter."

She nodded, "She is! She's got your smarts."

Sinjin noted, "And his attitude."

Mike stood baffled, "What?"

Catlin laughed, "You and your father have a lot of catching up to do."

She told her mother, "He's my age here. What am I supposed to do with him?"

Sinjin suggested, "You can teach him all about those computers you're so good with. String is still young. He's got his whole life ahead of him and he will have to adjust along with Dom."

"Alright," she sighed.

Catlin grinned and asked her daughter, "So, what do you think of Airwolf?"

"What about it?" she asked unsure.

"It was a top secret weapon," her mother replied. "You fly choppers! What do you think of it?"

Michael Coldsmith-Briggs the Third asked, "Have you looked it over yet, Mike?"

"I did when we brought it in the hangar," she confirmed.

He slyly asked, "And?"

"It's kind of cute," she shrugged not so impressed.

"We were never able to recreate Airwolf. Dr. Moffett destroyed the plans. It's the only chopper in existence that is a jet hybrid even today. She's capable of Mach One." Michael bragged.

She rolled her eyes, "We don't really need a chopper than can do Mach One. The weapons platform is underpowered. You have two machine guns and limited rockets that also under powered. And the computer system…"

"It was cutting edge for the day," he insisted.

"It sticks out like a sore thumb on radar," she told him. "It was easy to find."

Dom stated, "We were jamming all radar!"

"We overcame your jam in seconds," she informed. "It's kind of cute but it's really an antique and belongs in a museum."

Hawke asked bewildered, "Belongs in a museum?"

She shrugged, "We have no real use for it today."

Michael insisted, "There is use for it even today. Airwolf is still unique and could help with the wars in the Middle East."

She rolled her eyes unbelieving, "Yeah right! What do we need to send some ridiculous jet helicopter hybrid over to the Middle East for when we have Predator Drones? The future of warfare is automation. Airwolf is not it! There is neat new tool called the internet, Michael and you really should check it out."

He grumbled, "Damn kids."

Catlin smiled at her daughter, "That reminds me. I need you to reply to some _Facebook_ request I sent you soon. I need help on a few games."

"Mom," she rebutted. "I don't have time to do _Facebook_ right now. I have to work."

"Well you're on the computer all the time," she mentioned. "Just pop on and reply to my request. I'm not spending money on it."

"I will when I get time," she assured her.

Hawke asked, "What about sending us home?"

Michael shook his head, "We don't how you got here. We don't know how to send you home."

Sinjin stated, "You are home now, String. You and Dom will adjust."

He sighed, "I'll guess I'll go back the cabin then."

Sinjin shook his head, "You can't. I sold it years ago. I couldn't keep with the upkeep and my son didn't want it."

"You have a son?" he asked him.

"John," he nodded. "I got married shortly after coming home and had a son. He's a few years younger than Mike. He's married and has two little boys. I'm a grandpa, String."

Dom gulped, "What about Santini Air?"

"Your niece sold it years ago," he informed. "You and String were both declared dead. You have to start all over."

"Do we rent a hotel room?" he wondered what he was going to do and where he was going to live. Dom's world had been turned upside down in mere seconds.

Sinjin informed, "My wife and I live in a retirement village. I don't have the room for ya."

Catlin spoke up, "They are coming to live with me! Dom can have Mike's old room." She looked at Dom, "She was always into aviation and her room looks like a boy's room and it's full of planes. You will love it."

Mike looked at her mother, "And where are you sticking my father?"

"I have a guest room," she reminded her.

"Not turning into a cougar, huh?" she smirked.

"It was over thirty years ago," she reminded her.

She called her out, "And you're still in love with him!" She then looked at her father, "You didn't raise me. My mother did. She never got over you. You're now half her age and if you break her heart I will have someone break both your legs. And believe me…I know of twenty guys who will do that for me."

"He's your father," she reminded her. "He's not going to hurt me. I know him. He's a lot like your uncle. You can stop protecting me now, Mike."

She retorted, "He didn't raise me. I don't know him from jack-shit. You're my mother and I'm your only child. It's my job to take care of you."

Sinjin soothed his niece, "Mike…String can be stupid but he's not that stupid."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stringfellow Hawke sat in the front seat of the blue Ford Focus four door sedan that Caitlin drove. Dom sat in the back seat and looked about as they drove to her home. Hawke gazed out the window and spotted some local teens on scooters, but the scooters were more like a self-propelled skateboard that went sideways down the sidewalk. He made a strange face as he gawked at the sight.

"Those are new," Caitlin told him, "Some new toy that's supposed to be some sort of hovering board or something weird."

"I thought skateboards were bad," he miffed.

"Skateboards are far more popular now," she mentioned. "Gosh, this is so weird. I have to think back to what it was like in nineteen eighty-four and try to remember what was popular and new back then."

Hawke huffed, "Walkman and boom boxes!"

"Oh yeah," she laughed. "The Walkman has been replaced with ipods and iphones now. And the boom box is long history."

Dom asked, "What's an ipod and what's an iphone?"

"An iphone is a cellular phone with internet capabilities. The ipods were kind of like Walkman's but no phone." She dug into her purse beside her and then pulled out her iphone. "This is an iphone, Dom." She handed it back to him.

He took the slick device, "Wow, this is one of those fancy cellular phones that sell for thousands of dollars?"

She grinned, "Actually I got that for few hundred dollars. The old cell phones from the eighties are in museums now." She glanced at him sitting in the mirror, "Swipe your finger across the screen."

Dom complied and the phone lit up. He gasped surprised, "What did I just do?"

"You took it off standby mode," she cheered. "You were pretty good with Airwolf's computers. You should get the hang of an iphone in no time." She glanced over at Hawke, "You should love computers today. You know Mike has your smarts and had a few degrees. She holds a master's degree for computer engineering. She designs systems for military aviation."

"Smart kid," he nodded. He gazed upon her, "If we hadn't hit that strange storm and came here…I would have been there for you."

"I know you would have," she assured him. "I'm just glad you're here now and I finally know what happened to you and Dom. That was the hardest part. The not knowing if you were alive or dead. I understand what you went through now when Sinjin was a POW. I knew it was hard but it was harder than I thought it would be."

"I should have been there," he told her. "She grew up without a father."

"Sinjin stepped in and helped," she smiled. "He wasn't about to let his brother's daughter not have someone in her life."

"Still," he sighed. "I should have been there."

"You're here now," she assured him.

Dom made a face, "It says you have messages on this contraption."

"Just ignore it for now, Dom." she grinned at him and his perplexed look. "I'll show you how to work it when we get home." She then pulled into a housing community with well-manicured lawns and sidewalks.

Hawke watched as children rode by on bicycles and skateboards. He spotted young teens playing basketball in their front driveways and lawnmowers roving over green lush lawns. "Nice neighborhood," he noted.

"It's nice but not a lot of privacy," she sighed. "I kind of miss that cabin at times."

"Looks nice here though," he tried to be supportive for he really he wanted his cabin back as well.

Caitlin pulled into her driveway of her home. It was a two story white ranch house with blue shutters and an attached two car garage. The lawn was slightly over grown with weeds and dandelions about. Her neighbors to both sides had immaculately groomed lawns.

Hawke noticed the difference, "Didn't mow the lawn?"

"Lawnmower is giving me trouble," she admitted. "I can't get it running half the time."

"I'll take a look at it," he offered to help.

"I appreciate that," she told him shutting off the car before the garage door. She looked at her companions, "This is it!"

"Here ya go," Dom handed her back the phone.

She quickly glanced at the message, "Oh good. It's Mike. She texted me that she got the vouchers so you two can buy clothes." She tapped her finger on the screen and quickly sent a reply. She then put the phone back in her bag and dug out her house keys. She opened the door to her car and then quickly led them inside the home.

Hawke looked about as he walked into the house. He noted the basic furniture and a reclining chair in the living room. He spotted a large flat screen mounted on the wall across from a red sofa. He asked pointing, "What's that on the wall?"

"Flat screen TV," she told him. "I know you don't watch television but it is nice to have." She led the men past the quaintly decorated living area and into the kitchen which was also decorated with a country life flare. The round kitchen table sat in the corner with a single apple themed placemat. On the counters were a number of new devises that neither Dom nor Hawke had ever seen before.

Dom stood before the single serve coffeemaker, "What's this thing?"

"It's a coffeemaker," she grinned at him. "It makes one cup at a time."

He wondered, "Why not just have a regular coffeemaker?"

"Because it's just me," she told him. "I live here by myself."

Hawke asked, "What's the black box thing?"

"Microwave," she informed.

"They have those things in houses now?" he asked surprised.

She nodded, "Yup!"

Dom motioned to the refrigerator, "Is that an ice box?"

"It is," she cheered.

"What's that thing in the door?" he wondered.

"I'll show you," she offered and went to the cupboard and retrieved a water glass. She touched a button on the front of the refrigerator and filled the glass with ice. Then pressed another button and filled the glass with water. She handed it to him to taste.

Dom took the glass and slowly tasted the water. His eyes grew wide, "Hey, this is neat…Ice and water right out of the door. This is pretty good!"

"It's the little things," she chuckled. "You can also use the water out of the door to make your coffee. It's filtered!"

"Sounds good," Dom agreed.

"Come on," she motioned. "I'll show you the rest of the house."

 **Later that Evening**

Caitlin had ordered a pizza after giving Hawke and Dom a crash course in modern technology. Since she didn't have a landline Caitlin decided that the next day she was going to take Hawke and Dom to the local cellular store and get the pair flip phones to carry. But her current situation wasn't such an easy fix. For Caitlin it had been over thirty years since she spend that one night with Hawke in the cabin. For Stringfellow Hawke it was last night and fresh on his mind. The whole reason he even took Airwolf for a test flight was to think about that night. To decide what he needed to do. And suddenly he was thirty years into the future and it wasn't she who was lost but rather him. Matter of fact Caitlin seemed to be doing well going on with her own life. She was a single mother who raised a daughter. She informed Hawke that she flew choppers for the electric company inspecting lines after Airwolf disappeared and she recently retired. Caitlin had moved on from Hawke even though she still housed feeling for him. After showing Dom to his room she escorted Hawke to the guest room.

She opened the door and led him inside the country themed room with the full size bed. "This is it," she motioned around.

Hawke glanced about at the horse print curtains with matching bed spread. "Still into country I see," he mentioned.

"It's remarkably popular on the East Coast," she giggled. "There are rednecks just outside of the housing track."

He smiled with a slight laugh, "Rednecks, huh?"

She motioned, "There's that smile I recall."

He slowly sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at her, "I feel like I have gone to another planet. Everything is different. You're different. Heck, you're Dom's age. My brother is back but he's an old man. He's a grandpa! Archangel is this funny old guy. Everyone changed."

She took a seat beside him and comforted, "You change as you get older. Things that used to mean a lot when you were young don't mean so much anymore. Your priorities change."

"What are your priorities now?" he wondered.

"Other than you, Dom and our daughter?" she asked.

"Other than that," he agreed.

"Enjoying my retirement," she admitted. "Once you get older you start to feel things going. Joints hurt more. You slow down and you want to be able to do things while your still can. So, time becomes the most precious thing you can have." She looked over and smiled at him, "You skipped over those thirty years. You still have that time. I'm not gonna be around forever and I don't want to be a burden to Mike because this is her time. I want you to take this time and get to know your daughter. That's all I want."

"I will," he promised.

"Thank you," she hugged him.

He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. He whispered, "You're still just as beautiful now as you were then."

"I'm fat," she told him.

He kissed her forehead, "When I'm sixty-two I plan on being as fat as Dom!"

"Now that I would like to see," she mentioned.

"So would Dom," he laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hawke rose early the next morning and wandered into the kitchen wearing his clothes from yesterday. He was expecting to find Dom cooking but instead frond his friend sitting at the table with Caitlin's iphone staring at it curiously.

Hawke asked, "What ya doing?"

"Something called _Facebook_ ," he mentioned.

Hawke just stood and stared unbelieving as Caitlin then walked into the kitchen carrying a laptop, "Here Dom! Some of the games are better on a laptop." She spotted Hawke standing before the coffeemaker looking rather confused. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay," he miffed.

She sat down next to Dom and opened the computer to show him the screen. "This is an old computer I don't use much. You can use it, Dom. Let's get you an email account and then you can get your own _Facebook_ account."

Hawke asked, "Do these accounts cost money?"

"No," she shook her head." She then cautioned, "Some of the games and apps can cost money though."

Dom looked at the screen as it lit up, "Wow, look at the pictures on it. And it's all in color!"

She grinned and nodded, "Yup! Wait until I show you the digital cameras. We don't use film anymore!"

"Really?" he gasped.

"Really," she cheered.

Hawke asked, "How do you use this coffeemaker?"

"Remember what I told you to do yesterday?" she asked him.

He sighed, "I'll figure it out." As Hawke worked to get his cup of coffee he listened unenthused as Dom was registered for a _Facebook_ account.

"That was easy," he grinned. "Now what's all this about friends?"

"I will get you some," she stated. "I'll send out a friend request for Mike and Sinjin."

Hawke cocked an eyebrow, "Sinjin is on this _Facebook_ thing?"

"We play _Farmville_ ," she informed.

He stood perplexed, "You play what?"

"It's a game," she replied.

He looked about, "What's for breakfast?"

Dom mentioned, "Caitlin and I already ate."

He asked, "What about me?"

Dom looked up at him over the screen, "You're a big boy! You can get it yourself."

He wandered to the refrigerator and noted, "Where's the bacon and eggs?"

"Bacon and eggs have been really expensive lately and I don't eat that stuff anymore," Caitlin told him. "Dom and I had English muffins, fruit and cottage cheese."

"Cereal?" he asked annoyed.

"In the cupboard," she told him.

He opened the cupboard door to discover a strange crunchy oat cereal. "Have any real cereal?" he wondered looking for corn flakes.

"I have to go shopping at the store today," Caitlin assured him. "Mike is dropping off the vouchers so we can get you two clothes, toothbrushes and stuff. Just have some toast for now."

He managed to get the coffee to brew and took the cup to the table. He sat down across from the pair and wondered why he was being ignored. Dom seemed to have taken to the internet and the iphone like a duck to water. He sat wondering how come it seemed so easy for him.

"I see you are getting into that," he mentioned.

Dom looked up, "This is much easier to use than Airwolf's computers."

Caitlin agreed, "It's more user friendly."

"Hey, can I get one of these phones when go out today?" asked Dom.

"I thought the basic would be easier but if you want an iphone I don't see why not," she agreed.

Hawke asked, "This internet thing is from where?"

She smiled, "DARPA was privatized after the USSR fell."

"That internet is DARPA?" he gasped.

She nodded, "Ah-ha."

Dom asked, "DARPA?"

Hawke explained, "An emergency system designed to withstand a nuclear attack so the bases can communicate."

Dom grinned, "And now we get to use it."

Caitlin grinned with him, "To play games!"

Hawke stood up and took his coffee cup in hand.

Dom asked, "Where are you going?"

"To fix the lawnmower," he told him and wandered out of the kitchen.

"Grumpy this morning," he noted.

"But we love him anyways," she teased.

 **Moments Later**

Hawke walked into the garage and flipped on the lights. He found the door opener and pushed the button to allow in the fresh air and sunlight. He wandered outside and stood in the driveway. To his left a man rode a Cub Cadet tractor about the lawn. To his right he heard an engine start and a red Toro lawn tractor rolled out of the nearby garage. Both men stopped their tractors and looked at Hawke. They then looked at the overgrown lawn and each gave a condescending smirk before continuing.

There was no way he was about to let Caitlin have the reputation of being the homeowner with the bad lawn. Nope, he had to do something to save her honor. He turned around and looked at the green John Deere and knew that was the golden standard in lawn tractors. He may be stuck in a strange new world but when it came to lawn and landscaping he could rule. He sipped his coffee and walked back into the garage to get the tractor going.

Hawke had been working on the riding lawnmower for some time when he heard a vehicle pull in. He looked up from his work and his eyes landed on a red jeep with a black hardtop.

The jeep came to a stop and door swung open. His daughter emerged wearing blue jeans and a white tank top under and opened red and white flannel shirt. She sported white sneakers and a pair of aviator sunglasses. She walked into the garage to greet him upon removing the glasses.

"Morning," she stated.

"Morning," he grumbled.

She cocked an eyebrow, "You trying to fix that beast, huh?"

"It needs a new starter," he told her. "I got the old one rigged but it won't last long. I have to order the part."

"We can swing by the dealer and order it," she assured. "Mom has been pulling her hair our trying to figure out what's wrong with it. You figured it out pretty quick."

"Electrical engineering is my specialty," he smirked. He stood upright and wiped the grease and dirt from his hands. "I understand you have a degree in computers."

"Computer programming and engineering," she told him. "I never got a chance to look at the ignition switch. Thank you for fixing it."

"Don't mention it," he told her.

"I've got something for you and Dom," she reached into her pocket and pulled out two plastic cards debit cards, "These are vouchers. They work like a credit card. You can use it to get set up in your new life here. Also, the Brass asked me to talk to you about coming in for a meeting. They want to offer you a job."

Hawke wondered, "What kind of job?"

She made a face, "They want to go public with Airwolf and make it into a living museum. They're obviously not going to disclose you and Dom and what happened to you but they want you and me to fly it around in air shows and give demonstrations. You were the original pilot! They want you to pretend to be another pilot who is related to you…Like your son."

He stood gapping, "They want me to do what?"

"Pretend to be the son of Stringfellow Hawke and show off the chopper." she explained. "You get to pass off as my brother."

"And what is my new name gonna be?" he huffed. "Stringfellow Hawke Junior?"

She grinned, "I'm glad you asked." She then dug into another pocket and retrieved an ID card for him. She handed to to him, "Your new ID!"

Hawke read off the fake, "Stringfellow Hawke the Second." He cocked an eye, "You have got to be kidding me."

"It will be hard to pass you off as a sixty-four year old man." she explained. She then handed him another ID, "This is Dom's."

He took Dom's new ID and read off the information. He looked at her, "How come they just gave him a new birthday and shaved thirty years off his age and they made me my son?"

"Because Dom won't be flying in the shows," she explained. "You get to be the pilot and I will the flight engineer."

He muttered, "Unbelievable."

She asked, "So, how are you and Dom adjusting over all?"

"Dom opened a _Facebook_ account," he started.

"I know," she nodded. "He sent me a friend request. Mom has set him up to play her game with her. He's got Sinjin too."

"How did you know that already?" he wondered.

She reached into her other pocket and retrieved her iphone, "I have an iphone too. The notifications are instant. It's a fancy radio…"

"I know what it is," he huffed.

"Wow, you're grumpier than me," she noted.

He sighed, "I'm still trying to adjust to all this. Your mother is twice my age now. Heck, she's Dom's age! My brother is old enough to be my father. He's a grandfather! Michael is this grumpy old coot. And now I find have a daughter and she's my age."

"You think this is easy for any of us?" she countered. "You were dead. You were missing for three decades and you show up in this top secret helicopter from the eighties and you haven't aged a day. My mother was forced to go on with her life. Your brother came back from this hell hole he was held captive in to find you and Dom were both missing. He too was forced to go on with his life. What was I supposed to do? Wonder about what happened to a man I never met. I grew up without you and now suddenly my father is here and he's my age. This is hard for all of us but you know something? The most I have ever seen my mother smile was yesterday when you Dom showed up out of the blue. You mean more to her than you know. You and Dom both."

Hawke confessed, "I know it's been hard on everyone. It's just mind boggling for me right now. Yesterday I was flying Airwolf on a test flight and today I'm fixing a lawnmower. Yesterday I had a home. Today, I don't. All I have right now is the clothes on my back."

She countered, "You got your brother, your daughter, my mom and from what I understand, Dom raised you and Sinjin. He's like a father to you and Sinjin. And when you disappeared you and my mother had a big fight, and Sinjin was a POW. I would say you have more now than before."

He had to admit, "You right. It's just so strange here. The Soviets are gone! The Cold War is done. You know what our biggest threat was?"

"The Soviets," she nodded. "I remember a little of the Cold War propaganda. I remember the Berlin Wall falling on TV and my mother sitting there watching it in total amazement. I remember her telling me that the Cold War was over and no one was gonna nuke us. The nine-eleven happened and everything right back to hell."

Hawke asked, "Nine-eleven?"

"Officially terrorist attacked the Twin Towers in NY City and they fell down," she told him.

He gave a cocked look, "That doesn't sound right."

"Catching on," she smirked. "There is an internet. That thing is a left over from a nuclear age race and far more powerful now than even DARPA couldn't have imagined. Check it out sometime." She then added as an afterthought, "But not after watching the _Terminator_."

"I don't watch movies," he told her. "I don't watch TV and I do play the cello."

"I know," she sighed. "My mother wanted me to take lessons."

"And?" he asked amused.

"I hated it," she admitted. "It's really not my thing."

"What is your thing?" he wondered.

"Painting," she noted.

He pondered, "Not bad."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hawke had much to be thankful for. His brother was alive and well. He found he had a daughter and he was very proud of her accomplishments. He was offered a job flying Airwolf for air shows. However, there was one issue that irked him. The neighbors! He found himself living in a middle-class neighborhood that seemed transfixed on lawn care and landscaping. He got the riding lawnmower going and had cut the lawn. He figured that would be the end of the issues. But it simply was not. He had just cut the lawn and gotten off the tractor after parking it back in the garage. He turned around to close the garage door when he caught the Toro riding neighbor spraying weed killer onto Caitlin's lawn. Hawke new a few things about Monsanto and didn't wish to have weed killer prayed on the lawn.

"Hey!" he hollered.

The man slyly looked over at him. For the first time Hawke got a good look of what middle age held in store for him. The man was bald under his ball cap. He had a gray beard and a round middle. He waved, "Howdy neighbor. You're Caitlin's son?"

Hawke cocked an eyebrow for he was already upset by the spray but now he was asked if he was Caitlin's son and it irked him even more. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm Bob," he introduced himself. "I was just spraying a boundary. Your mom is very nice."

He huffed, "Don't spray my lawn."

"The dandelions," he started.

He glared, "Don't spray my lawn!"

To his other side the Cadet owner emerged from his garage with a wheel barrel and shovel. He paused and greeted them, "Bob! You're Caitlin's son I take it."

He growled, "No!"

Bob yelled across, "Rob! What ya planting?"

"A hedge row!" he yelled back.

Hawke stood between the pair and his head spun. Bob and Rob! Two of the most annoying neighbors he ever encountered. How he missed his secluded cabin by the lake.

Bob yelled back, "Well I'm putting a maple tree right there in the front yard."

"I'll have something nice in," Rob yelled back. He looked at Hawke, "I didn't get your name?"

"String," he told him.

He chuckled, "One of them designer baby names, huh?"

"Stringfellow Hawke," he snorted.

Rob asked, "The old man your Dad?"

"No," he huffed again.

Bob asked, "Mike's boyfriend? Boy, she's hot!"

Rob hollered, "I'll say! You catch her sunbathing earlier this spring?"

"And how," he nodded gleefully.

Hawke grew angry and gave warning, "If I catch either one of you two gawking at her…I'll break both your legs."

Bob teased, "Jealous boyfriend!"

"Don't," he warned them.

Rob asked, "So String! What are you gonna plant?"

"Why do I have to plant anything?" he huffed.

Bob mentioned, "Yearly competition! The best yard wins a dinner for two at _Skipper's_. You wanna impress the little woman you need to win that prize."

He huffed, "Are you two serious?"

Rob added, "The winner gets the trophy for the year too. It's put on by the homeowner's association. Caitlin is a wonderful lady but boy her yard is such a mess. It's an eyesore!"

Bob mentioned, "Hey, let's make this a little more interesting. The losers have to buy the winner a case of beer."

Rob huffed, "Good beer and not that shit that you drink."

Hawke really missed his cabin at that point but figured if Bob and Rob each had to buy him a case of beer they couldn't use Caitlin's lawn against her. He snorted, "You two got a deal!"

Rob grinned, "Make sure it's the good stuff there, Junior."

He kept his composure and nodded, "The good stuff."

 **Short Time Later**

After Hawke had finished mowing the lawn and making his bet, Caitlin drove Dom to the mall while her daughter followed in her jeep with Hawke. Caitlin separated them on purpose for she wanted Hawke to have some time alone with his ever busy daughter.

Caitlin grinned from behind the wheel, "I think String shut up Bob and Rob for a while when he mowed the lawn this morning. Those two are such a pain."

Dom added, "I spotted one of the spraying weed killer over onto your lawn out the window this morning. Boy, String otta really miss that cabin."

"I miss it too," she sighed. "I would take Mike up there when she was little to spend time with her uncle and her cousin. Sinjin helped ease the pain when you and String went missing but it was never the same."

"Well," he assured her, "we're back now and we're not going anywhere."

"I'm glad too," she told him. "Dom, if you want to you can live with me. You don't have to find a place of your own."

"I wouldn't want to put ya out," he told her.

"Dom," she pleaded. "I'm your age now. I'm getting older and well, I would kind of like someone with me. I don't expect String to stay. He's still young. But we could share the house and watch out for each other. I'm all alone in there and well, sometimes I would rather not be especially as I get older."

"I understand what you mean," he agreed. "If you want me to stay for medical reasons you know I will."

"I would," she admitted. "If I take a fall, I won't be able get up by myself. Heck, I couldn't even fix the lawnmower. My hands have such bad arthritis and I just don't have the strength anymore."

"String might stay," he suggested.

"Why should he?" she asked. "He's young, he's got his whole life ahead of him and he's got Mike now. There is no reason for young man like him to want an old broad like me."

Dom assured her, "I think he loves you. And with love age doesn't matter."

She smirked, "So you are gonna go out and find yourself some hot young chick, Dom?"

"Oh no," he shook his head. "I'm too old for dating now."

"I know the feeling," she agreed.

 **Meanwhile**

Hawke rode shotgun as his daughter drove the red Jeep behind her mother's car. Neither said much for neither was much of a talker.

Mike asked, "Mind if we listen to some music?"

"I don't mind," he told her.

She turned on the radio and it started to play a preprogrammed track of music. But the music wasn't anything Hawke was used to. The hit summer song _Uptown Funk_ started to play and Hawke looked over at his daughter wondering what on earth they were listing to.

"What is this?" he asked her.

" _Uptown Funk_ ," she told him the name of the single.

"It's weird," he snorted.

"Fine," she touched a button the steering wheel and the next track started to play. The pop song " _Call Me Maybe_ " started to play. Needless to say Mike like pop music much Hawke's dismay.

Hawke gave her another look, "Is this actually popular?"

"It was a hit a few years ago," she told him.

"What else ya got?" he wondered unsure.

Annoyed that he didn't like her music she turned off the radio, "Obviously we are not going to agree on anything I have. What do you like other than cello music?"

"I'll listen to that stuff your mother likes if need be," he suggested.

"Stuff Mom likes?" she grinned. She turned back on the radio and flipped through the track until she found Rick Springfield. " _Jessie's Girl_ ," started to play.

Hawke turned it off, "Anybody but him."

She rolled her eyes, "You like big band music?"

"Some of it," he agreed.

She started a new track for Glenn Miller and sat back and enjoyed the old songs from long ago.

"Dom loves this music," he mentioned.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "It would be from his era. The old stuff got a bit of a comeback with internet lately. You never hear it on the stations."

"You got this on tape?" he wondered.

"You mean cassette tape?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She shook her head, "Those are all long gone. It's all digital now. It's programmed in through my phone."

"Through your phone?" he did a double take.

"See," she handed it to him to look at.

Hawke looked at the phone and then at the controls. The dashboard of her Jeep seemed to have more computing power than the engineer's station aboard Airwolf. "Hmm," he started to fiddle with the contraption. "You can do a lot more with this than just play games ya know."

"Yeah, it's got a weather app and navigation too!" she smirked.

"I mean it has computing power," he told her.

"To play music and watch movies with," she grinned.

He cocked an eyebrow, "You can play movies on this thing?"

"Ah-ha," she nodded. "Press the _Netflix_ app"

Hawke complied and found an array of old TV shows and movies to watch at his leisure. "Are you serious? _MacGyver_ is still on TV?"

She smiled, "I love that old show. That actor was so hot."

Hawke flipped through the list, " _Knight Rider_? That's still on the air?"

"Mom likes that actor," she teased him. She purposely let him think the shows were still running.

He flipped through the list with his finger, "Really? _The Dukes of Hazzard_ is still playing too."

She kidded, "They are up there but ya know that plastic surgery makes them look so young."

"Hmm," he fiddled with the phone and found a show he never heard of, "What's _Stargate SG-1_?"

She shrugged, "Some stupid science fiction show."

He clicked on it and started to watch on the phone, "Hey, that's the actor from that other stupid show."

"Yeah, he had another gig." she chuckled.

Hawke soon started to watch the show and found it intriguing much to her surprise.

She glanced over, "You like _Stargate_?"

"I like the blonde," he admitted. "She kind of reminds me of your mother."

"Okay," she sighed and shook her head.

 **Note:** To my guest reviewer who said the names were spelled wrong! The names are indeed spelled correct and "Sinjin" is correct as well. It's his nickname for Saint John.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Upon entering the mall Mike was forced to retrieve her phone from Hawke who seemed to have developed an unexpected infatuation with _Stargate SG-1_ and lawn care.

Mike mentioned to her mother after securing her phone, "You might wanna increase that data package if these two get iphones."

Caitlin had to agree, "Dom's playing _Farmville_. What did your father do on your phone?"

"He found _Netflix_ ," she miffed.

Caitlin looked at Hawke, "You were streaming movies in the Jeep?"

He played it down, "I was watching a TV show. They showed the episodes back-to-back. You don't have to wait for next episode to come out."

Dom wondered, "What were you watching, String?"

He shrugged, "Just some silly show."

"You're a Gatie!" Mike accused him.

Caitlin asked, "You mean that silly science fiction show you like to watch, Mike?"

She shook her head, "No! I'm a Whovian! I watch _Dr. Who_. He watched _Stargate_."

Hawke huffed in defense, "Colonel O'Neill is the coolest character ever! Way cooler than that MacGyver character he played." He had no idea why he liked the show and was lured into it for in reality Hawke was really not much of a fan of science fiction shows. It was rather odd and he knew it but couldn't explain it.

She snorted, "You just have the hots for actress who plays the blonde."

He blushed and confessed, "That too."

Dom chuckled, "I'm surprised at you, String. You hate TV!"

"I liked that show," he admitted. He looked around _Macy's_. "So, which way to the men's department in this place?"

"This way," Caitlin led him and Dom off the men's department.

Mike mentioned to her father, "I know you like those puffy vests but those things have not been in style since the eighties." As the words passed her lips she found a rack with a red quilted puffy vest staring back at her. She squinted, "What the hell? No wears vests anymore."

Her mother laughed, "See if you wait long enough all the styles come back around. The eighties are cool again."

Mike shook her head, "No it's not!"

Caitlin smirked, "Not everything from the eighties are cool again. Luckily the big hair never came back."

Mike looked at Hawke and mentioned, "Speaking of which my father has a mullet. Can we do something about that?"

Caitlin shook her head, "I like his hair."

Hawke huffed, "What's the matter with my hair?"

Mike replied smartly, "Nothing! That cut was very hip and cool thirty years ago, McFly."

He squinted at her and declared, "You are not touching my hair." He then asked, "Who the hell is McFly?"

Caitlin started to laugh, "I know what movie we are watching tonight."

 **Later**

After the initial sticker shock on how much things rose in price in the last thirty years, Hawke and Dom gather with their new clothes, toiletries and new iphones into the cars.

Hawke wanted to drive the Jeep and his daughter sat shotgun and added their numbers to her contact list in her phone. As he drove, she started sending text messages to Dom in the other car. Needless to say the text messages were about Hawke.

She text messaged Dom, "Is he always this grumpy?"

Dom replied in text, "Yup!"

"I should call him Grumpy for now on?" she texted back smiling to herself.

Dom's message replied, "LOL."

She texted, "How did you know what it means?"

"Your mom is teaching me," he replied.

Hawke glanced over, "What ya doing on that phone?"

She smiled and told him, "Just checking messages."

He admitted, "Dom seems to really like those new phones. I know he doesn't have much to do now. I hope he doesn't spend all day on it."

She confided, "I'm sure Mom will get him into some local senior clubs." Her phone lit up with a notification. "Picture message…Hmm…" she tapped the icon and Dom sent her his first selfie. She laughed, "He's getting the hang of this!"

"What?" Hawke asked.

"He sent a selfie," she showed him the picture of Dom on her phone. He had a goofy grin across his face.

Hawke asked, "He sent a picture of himself?"

She nodded, "Ah-ha."

He watched as she took her own pic and sent it back. "What are you doing?"

"Sending him my pic so he can add it to his contacts." she told him.

He pondered, "Can you send one to my phone?"

"Sure," she agreed. "So, from your point of view what do think about the future so far?"

"Technology is pretty cool," he admitted. "Not found about the politics but it wasn't any better back in the eighties to be honest. I kind of wish I had the cabin too. But overall, I guess I could live here. I got you, your mom, Dom and my brother. That's all matters."

"That's cool," she told him.

He asked, "Still think Airwolf is lame?"

"Very," she nodded. "But the body shape looks cool though highly impractical."

"Once you start flying in it I'm sure you will change your mind on that," he told her.

"I highly doubt it," she miffed.

 **Weeks Later**

The last few weeks Hawke and Dom settled into their new lives. Hawke spoke to Caitlin about getting married and she refused for she feared he would spend his life taking care of an old woman. He hoped she would eventually change her mind and remained in the guest room.

He had also upped the ante and planted an apple tree in the front yard circled in stone and mulch. He then went to work on plans to make a barbeque pit and matching patio in the back. As Hawke continued the landscaping and beautification of Caitlin's house, Rob and Bob grew worried about losing the prize trophy and the beer bet.

Mike was ordered to leave the original computers in Airwolf and was allowed to upgrade using a separate laptop that she connected to the onboard computers. She was also informed she was required to wear the blue flightsuits that she frankly hated for the Airwolf flightsuit had too much of an eighties feel to it in style. After a few test runs as the flight engineer Hawke and Dom were recruited to teach Mike how to fly the hybrid craft.

Mike sat at the helm beside Hawke and Dom was seated in his old distention with a laptop secured nearby. He took out his phone from his pocket and sent a text message to Mike sitting within earshot.

"He's even grumpier when he flies," he warned her in the text.

"Lovely," she replied back in text.

He sent her a cartoon of a dancing old man.

She sent a cartoon of smile face laughing in return.

Hawke looked around him, "Are you both on your phones?" He had no idea Dom and Mike used the text feature to mock him behind his back.

Dom put the phone away, "No."

She followed suit, "We're good."

He wondered what they were up to but never thought about the new form of sending notes back and forth. Hawke ordered, "Dom, stay off _Farmville_. Mike, just don't do whatever you do on that phone when we are airborne."

"Oh wait," Dom quickly went to his phone. "I almost forgot to harvest my crops."

"The crops aren't real, Dom!" he huffed.

"I know that," he snorted. "But otherwise they will wilt and die and un whither cost money." He quickly finished out his game.

"Stupid game," he muttered.

"Grump," he miffed back.

Mike had to admit, "You act more like an old man than Dom does."

He snorted, "That's because Dom is going through his second childhood."

Dom sent a text to Mike, "He's a miserable fart today!"

She replied, "And how!"

Hawke noticed they were both texting, "What the hell are you two doing? Sending text messages to each other behind my back?" It then suddenly hit him that is exactly what they were doing.

Dom sent another text Mike, "Grumpy, grumpy, grumpy!"

"I think we're busted," she texted back.

He had no idea what they said to one another but yelled, "You two stop it!"

They both put the phones away.

Hawke shook his head, "Nope! Not good enough." He held out his hand. "Give it! Both of you."

"What?" Mike asked.

"Your phone," he stated expecting.

She handed him her phone and he turned it off. He handed it back to her and then looked back at Dom, "Give it!"

Dom reluctantly handed over his phone and Hawke shut his off as well before handing it back.

"You can turn them on when we land." he snorted to them.

Dom muttered, "Grump."

"Okay McFly," she rolled her eyes annoyed.

He looked at her, "That was actually a cool movie. Not as cool as _Stargate_ but not bad." He then started the chopper.

Dom teased him, "Mike and I like _Dr. Who_ better." He then kidded, "We're a couple of Time Lords."

Hawke muttered, "Who spends all day playing _Farmville_."

"I don't play _Farmville_ ," Mike told him.

Hawke placed the helmet on his head and looked over at her, "You play those little yellow things."

" _Minions_ ," she told him. "They are called _Minions_."

Dom cheered as he secured his helmet, "Minions are funny."

Hawke huffed, "I don't care what they are. They're nothing more than little yellow things that like bananas."

Mike shook her head, "They have names. There is Kevin, Bob and Stuart…"

Hawke threw her a look, "Stop it!"

Dom joked, "We should find ya a minion named Mike."

"That would be cool," she cheered securing the helmet.

Hawke huffed, "Can we get airborne now Farmer Dom and Minion Mike?"

Dom smirked, "You are a grumpy fart today."

Mike teased, "He's Gru the evil master."

Dom jested, "Does that make us the minions?"

She nodded amused, "Yup! We're Stringfellow Hawke's minions."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they flew Airwolf over the Atlantic for the flight Hawke taught Mike how to go from rotator box to jet engines. It took a few tries but she soon got the hang of it. She had to admit that feature was cool.

"That's a kick in the pants," she told them as the G-force threw them back.

"You get used to it," Hawke told her.

Dom asked, "Still think Airwolf is lame, Mike?"

"Yes but it has potential," she retorted.

Hawke asked, "Such as?"

"Upgrade the computer platform and jamming capabilities, add a larger weapons platform and an autopilot and internet…" she determined.

"What do you need internet for?" asked Hawke.

"To stream movies and videos," she replied. "Maybe add a little kitchen…"

Hawke gave her a look, "No!"

"This could be the coolest camper ever," she teased him.

He rolled his eyes, "Airwolf is not a recreational vehicle!"

"Who wouldn't want a flying camper?" she grinned at him amused.

He gave a look.

"Or just reverse engineer the jet-rotor hybrid gear box and add that technology to an Apache," she told him of hand.

He miffed, "I'm sure they will do that."

"Me too," she agreed.

"Ah, String," Dom sounded alarmed.

"Yeah Dom," he replied.

"This ain't good," he told him. "I'm picking up that weird weather storm cell again, dead ahead."

Mike and Hawke looked forward as the storm cell suddenly developed in seconds. Mike gasped, "Where did that thing come from?"

"I don't have an answer for that yet," he told her. "Climb! We need to get above it."

As Airwolf climbed the storm grew in size. Despite his best efforts they were caught in the storm once again. The clouds started to rotate and another tunnel formed.

Hawke grew worried, "I hope this thing doesn't send us another thirty years into the future."

Mike gasped, "What the hell is this thing? This has to be manmade."

"I think it is," he agreed.

Continuous lightning strikes struck the fuselage sending the instruments into a wild frenzy. Dom shut the laptop off in effort to spare the more advanced computer system.

"I'm shutting down the laptop, Mike. My readouts are going wild." he told her.

"Disconnect it," she told him. "Airwolf is a faraday cage but this is no ordinary storm."

Hawke pulled them out of the storm in much same fashion as before. He shot out of the end of the odd tunnel into a white light. Suddenly the storm was gone and they were now flying over desert.

"Dom," he spoke to his friend. "Where are we?"

"According to Airwolf's navigation we are back in the Nevada desert, String."

Mike sat baffled, "That's impossible. That's three thousand miles."

"That's what happened the first time," he told her. He asked Dom, "Can you pick up local radio traffic? We need to find out if we traveled even further into the future."

"I'm picking up a local station," Dom reported. He piped the broadcast through Airwolf's internal system. The broadcast was a news update.

Mike asked, "Did he just say President Regan?"

"He did," Hake agreed. "Get the date of satellite data, Dom."

Dom checked the data, "I'll be damned. It's the same day we left."

"What?" he asked.

Dom told him, "That storm sent us back to the same day we left. It's only about an hour later according to the satellite data."

Mike asked, "You mean it's nineteen eighty-four?"

Dom nodded, "We're home."

Mike told him, "I'm not home!"

Hawke instructed, "We will land in the lair and figure out what to do."

"Lair?" she asked unsure for no one ever informed Mike that her father was using Airwolf to blackmail the government. She assumed he was hired.

Dom explained, "We can't let the government get their hands on Airwolf."

"Why?" she asked confused.

He explained, "Because we are using it to force the government to find Sinjin."

She gasped, "Are you fucking serious?"

Dom warned her, "Yes I am and don't use that language with me young lady."

"Sorry," she winced.

 **Short Time Later**

Soon they flew Airwolf to the lair and secured the bird. As Mike removed the flightsuit she noticed the loudly painted red, white and blue jeep sitting nearby. She paused and looked at it debating what to say.

Hawke noticed her stare, "What is it?"

"Who owns that?" she motioned towards Dom's Jeep.

"Dom," he noted. "You like Jeeps. You drive one."

"Why is it so ugly?" she wondered.

Dom huffed, "It's old glory!"

Hawke smirked, "It's the eighties, Mike! Everything is loud."

"Airwolf looks pretty slick compared to that," she had to admit.

Hawke nodded, "Yup! So, what do we do now?"

Dom shrugged, "Go home I guess." He then reached into his pocket and retrieved the phone. He turned it on out of habit. "Not getting any signal out here."

Hawke stated, "You won't! Those phones work like a short range radio. You need to repeater towers of the network. You will only get a signal where there are towers and right now…Those networks aren't that big."

Mike added, "Not to mention I would have to hack into the network and add our numbers. And we would only have access to whatever the cell phones at the time could do. It started with just phones, right! No texting, no internet."

"Just voice," Hawke agreed.

"So much for my game," Dom winced.

Hawke smirked, "Don't worry! In thirty years your crops will still be there."

"I won't!" he huffed annoyed.

Mike asked, "What do we do now? I'm stuck in the past. We can't tell anyone what happened. No one will believe us."

Dom pondered, "We can't tell Archangel or even Caitlin. As it is the government wants Airwolf. Can you imagine what they will do with Mike?"

Hawke asked, "Can you imagine what they will do with those phones and that laptop if they find it?" He then held out his hand, "Give it!"

Dom asked as he handed it over, "What you gonna do with my phone, String?"

"We're gonna store everything in Airwolf," he told him. "Shut it all down and we will lock it up."

Mike handed him her phone, "That my life in that phone. It has my pictures and everything."

"And it will be safe on Airwolf," he told her. He climbed into the back of the chopper and opened a hatch. He tucked in the phones and the laptop and locked them securely away. He then looked at Mike as he climbed back out. "Now what to do with you! I can't tell anyone you're my daughter. No one will believe that!"

Dom suggested, "I can say she's my niece."

"Niece?" she winced. "My last name is not Santini."

Hawke told her, "It's Santini now. Give me your I.D.'s too, Mike. We will get you a fake."

She handed over her wallet with all her identification. "Gonna lock that away too?"

"I have to," he told her. "No one can know who you are. Not even Caitlin can know. You have to be Dom's niece until we figure out a way to send you back home."

"I'm Mike Santini?" she winced.

Dom assured her, "It has nice ring to it."

"What am I gonna do here?" she wondered.

Dom grinned, "You got a job at Santini Air working with your mother."

"Where am I gonna live?" she wondered.

"String and I will take care of ya," he told her. "You and your mother took care of us when we trapped in the future. We will take care of you here."

She sighed, "I suppose the eighties weren't that bad."

Hawke smirked, "It's bad! You'll have to grow out your hair and get a perm."

"No," she shivered at the thought.

Dom added, "You'll have to blend in here, Mike. No using slang from the future."

"What slang?" she wondered for she wasn't aware of any use of slang.

"Selfie," stated her father. "No one will have any idea what that is."

"And the swearing," Dom warned. "Easy on that."

"You'll have to use eighties slang," her father suggested.

"What's eighties slang?" she wondered.

"Awesome seems popular," he told her.

Dom warned, "And zombies are not very popular!"

Hawke warned, "No one will have any idea what _Facebook_ is."

"Streaming online is a fishing term," added Dom.

"Fishing is popular too," added Hawke. He then grinned, "I should take you to the cabin and teach you how to fish."

"Sinjin already taught me to fish," she told him.

"Good," he gave a nod.

"What am I supposed to call my mother?" she wondered. "She would be my age now."

"I wouldn't be calling be calling her 'Mom' if I were you," Dom told her.

Hawke stated, "Call her by her first name."

"That's gonna be hard," she winced. "I've called her 'Mom' my whole life."

"You have to call her 'Caitlin' here." he warned.

"I know," she gulped unsure what to do. Her only support was Dom and Hawke and she was now trapped in their time. She had no internet, no mother and no support outside of the pair.

Hawke assured her, "I'm your father and I will make sure you are taken care of here. You are gonna be okay."

"If the government finds out about me," she gulped fearing the worst.

"They won't," he assured her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hawke drove the loudly painted jeep with Dom riding shotgun and Mike perched in the back to Santini Air. As they neared the city Mike looked about at the old style cars which were brand new. She then spotted loudly dressed teens carrying a large radio on their shoulder as they stood on a street corner. She gave a funny look.

Dom glanced back to gauge her reaction, "One good thing about them iphones you all have. It's quieter in the future."

"This is like a bad Rick Springfield video," she mentioned.

Dom grinned, "Yup!"

Mike suggested, "Maybe some of the electronics you have available in the eighties can help me analyze the data my laptop collected in Airwolf? Maybe we can get some answers to this anomaly before we end up who knows where next time?"

"That's an idea," Hawke agreed. He then pulled off the road and into a shopping plaza and parked before a _Radio Shack_ store.

Mike sat bewildered, "What are we doing here?"

He suggested, "Between you and me, we can build something to help detect these things."

"Sure," she agreed. "But what are we doing at _Radio Shack_? They don't have anything we need. They went bankrupt."

Hawke smiled, "Your _Radio Shack_ went bankrupt. This is the eighties!"

"They don't have anything but phones," she argued and then realized, "there isn't much for cell phones now. What did they sell back then?"

"Come on," Hawke climbed out of the jeep. He led them inside the store and right to the back where an array of parts could be found. As he looked over the parts his daughter browsed the store.

Dom stood near her as she gazed over the items, "String always liked stores with parts."

She gasped, "This place is so cool. What happened to it?"

Dom shrugged, "Don't know. There weren't any stores in your time that I saw."

"Hand held CB radios?" she chuckled looking at the stock.

"They can come in handy," Dom told her.

She picked up the display model, "Look the size of this thing. It's huge!"

Hawke looked over at her and cocked an eyebrow for the remark sounded rather dirty.

She read off the price tag, "A hundred bucks. Holy cow!"

Hawke gathered the parts and walked over to her, "A hundred bucks in our money. In your money about five hundred."

"That's as much as my phone," she gasped.

He smirked, "And doesn't need a network to operate too."

"But you got squat for range," she told him.

"Which is why Dom and I are both Ham radio operators," he grinned. "Come on!" He led his companions to the register.

Behind the register stood a man about twenty with short brown hair combed over to the side and a thin mustache. He wore a yellow polo shirt with a small green crocodile embroidered on the left breast. He sported thick rimmed black glasses and casually spoke to his customers.

"This it?" he asked them.

"That's it," Hawke told him and then read off the name tag, "Todd."

He pushed his glasses up and started ringing up the items one at a time by entering the long sku number into the register one digit at a time. After he got done entering the sku number he entered the price. The he started to do the same thing with next item. It seemed to go ever so slow.

Mike stood and cockeyed look, "You're not seriously putting in every number of that price tag."

"I have to for inventory," he told her and continued his long and boring job.

"Don't you have a scanner?" she gasped.

He motioned, "Scanners are over there."

She looked over to a wall of police scanners. She shook her head, "Not that type of scanner."

Hawke shushed her, "They don't have scanners here. Now be quiet." He feared she would say something to tip off that she was from the future.

"You just told me to shut up," she snorted.

Hawke looked to Dom, "Take her out of here."

Dom understood and motioned, "Come on, Mike. Let's go wait outside."

She shook her finger at Hawke. "Just because you are my fa…" she bit her tongue and turned red with annoyance for she could not say he was her father. She grew angry and miffed, "Bastard!" She then walked outside with Dom feeling rather upset.

The clerk glanced up from his work, "Little lady?"

He covered, "Sister."

He slowly nodded, "I see the similarities."

 **Short Time Later**

They arrived at Santali Air in short time. Mike tried to let it go as Dom explained they feared she would say something to hint she was from the future. She reeled in her emotions and let the incident be forgotten. As Mike climbed out of the back of the jeep she walked into the large hangar behind Hawke and Dom. She then came to a dead stop as she spotted her mother standing by a pot of coffee, wearing grease stained coveralls and looking expectantly at Hawke. She was young and thin. Her hair was shorter and blonde in color. She had forgotten how pretty her mother was when she was younger.

Caitlin took one look at Mike and had no idea where this strange woman came from or why she was with Hawke and Dom. She slowly made her way over to them, "String! Dom! I see you have a guest."

Dom stated, "This is my niece, Mike."

Hawke played the part, "She's come to work here with Dom, Cait."

Caitlin held out a hand, "Nice to meet you, Mike. Is that short for something?"

"Michaela," she told her.

She smiled, "I always liked that name. So, you're a new pilot, huh?"

She slowly nodded, "For now."

"You fly choppers?" she wondered.

"Chopper, prop and jet," she nodded a bit nervous. She didn't know really how to act around her. She wanted to her to be her mother once more. She wanted to find her mom, wrap her arms around her and never let go but that was impossible for her mother had no idea who she was.

"Welcome aboard," she gave a nod in approval.

Hawke started, "We need to talk, Cait."

"I think you made your position pretty clear this morning, String." she rebutted rather hurt.

Mike shook her head, "No he didn't!"

Caitlin gave her a strange look, "Excuse me?"

She replied, "I know you two had a fight but he really wants to marry you."

Hawke scolded, "Mike!"

She retorted, "Hey, if you two break up now I am gonna be really pissed off."

"Dom," he pleaded with his friend.

Dom suggested, "I'll give ya a tour of the place, Mike." He led her away so Hawke and Caitlin could speak.

Caitlin wasn't sure what to make of the new woman, "She's different."

"You have no idea," he shook his head. He gave a sign and gazed upon her. "Remember when you asked me how I saw myself in thirty years from now?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

He confessed, "I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"Mean that?" she asked shyly.

"You know I do," he took the cup of coffee from her hand and tilted her dirty chin up. He softly kissed her lips ever so relieved to be home.

As Hawke made up with Caitlin, Dom walked Mike about the hangar. He spoke softly to her.

"I know this has got to be hard for you but we can't tell anyone who you are," he reminded her.

"This is so weird. She's my mom. She has no idea who I am. She treated me like a total stranger." she gulped.

"To Cait you are total stranger, Mike." he told her. "She hasn't met you yet. You haven't even been born yet." He then paused and asked "When is your birthday?"

She smirked, "About nine months from now."

He gasped, "You're mother is pregnant with you."

She nodded, "If they only slept together once and apparently that was last night for her…Then I'm just conceived."

He gathered, "Not only does she not know that you are her daughter she doesn't even know she's pregnant."

"You and my father came back and brought me with you," she reminded him. "I think we might have changed things."

"If we changed things would you know and have a memory of it?" he wondered.

"I don't remember having you or my father in my life," she told him. "I don't know how this time travel thing works. If we changed the timeline would we be immune to changes or not?"

"I don't know," Dom shrugged. "I suppose the only way to find out is to send you home."

"Right now we have no control over those weather anomalies." she reminded.

"We will figure it out," he assured her.

As they walked back around they came across Hawke and Caitlin still in their kiss. The stopped and watched for a second. Dom grinned happy they were together.

Mike soured, "They are gonna gross me out."

He reminded her, "You're life kind of depends on them being together."

She hollered, "Get a room!"

Hawke pulled away and gave his daughter a look, "How about you go to your room?"

Caitlin stood rather embarrassed, "I think we can pick up on this later, String." She stepped back away from his embrace and looked over at Dom. "I'm almost done with rebuilding the rotor box on the huey."

"Great," he grinned. "You know Mike is kind of new in town. Maybe you two gals could hang out and you can show her around."

"Okay," she agreed. "So what do you like to do, Mike?"

She stood baffled, "What do you mean? You know what..." she then caught herself and adjusted her thinking. "Um, I like music, movies, TV and computers."

Dom suggested, "Hey Mike! There's a drive-in theater in town."

She asked, "You mean one of those outside screens where people sit in their cars and watch a movie?"

"Ah-ha," he nodded eagerly. "Wanna go?"

"Sure," she agreed.

Caitlin smiled, "Sounds like you and your uncle already have plans for tonight."

Dom suggested, "Heck, you and String can both come with us."

Hawke shook his head, "I'm not going to no drive-in to watch some silly movie."

Mike asked, "What's playing?"

Caitlin grinned, " _Star Wars the Empire Strikes Back_ is very big." She knew Dom would love to see the movie and figured he would drag his niece with him.

They both traded glances and didn't look all that enthused.

Caitlin asked, "I thought you wanted to see it, Dom?"

He spoke under his breath, "Seen it."

Mike added, "Like a hundred times."

Confused she asked, "How could have you have seen it already?"

"Netflix," Mike miffed.

She sighed unsure what was being said, "Well, I suppose you can always stay home and watch TV."

Dom assured her, "Mike and I will have a great time tonight. You and String have some things to talk about."

"Okay," Caitlin agreed. She looked over at Hawke.

"You're coming to the cabin with me," he agreed. He then looked at Mike, "You can spend the night at Uncle Dom's place."

She smiled and nodded and then whispered to Dom, "If I hack into that system the first thing I will get do is make sure we can text message again."

Dom whispered back, "I do miss that."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The following morning Dom was tasked with getting supplies to the cabin and finding clothes for Mike as she had nothing to wear. Since they lacked any government issued vouchers to help with the cost Dom took her to the local _Salvation Army_ outlet.

Upon entering the store Mike was immediately turned off by the smell. The local store was nothing more than an old warehouse that was converted to a low income clothing store. The old building was cold, damp and musty.

"What's that smell?" she asked Dom.

"Old buildings can smell," he shrugged. "Just go pick out what ya like."

"Why not just go to a mall?" she wondered.

"Because I have to pay for it myself and I'm not made of money," he told her.

"Okay," she sighed and made her way through the store. Dom also made his way through the store to the men's department. He started to dig through old jeans and found a number of items.

Mike glanced over and soon realized where Dom did his shopping. He got his clothes at a second hand store. She soon discovered that being trapped in the eighties meant that the second hand shops were stocked with items from the seventies. She held up a pair of red polyester bell bottom pants and shivered.

Dom glanced over, "Found something you like?"

She held the pants up, "Do I look like I like this?"

"Bell bottoms were very hip a few years back," he mentioned.

"It wasn't a few years back for me," she reminded him. She found the jeans and they too were bell bottoms. She sighed, "There is no way I am dressing like I am in the seventies." She then wandered over to the men's rack and remarkably found straight leg jeans. "I suppose I will have to wear men's pants."

He asked, "You know your size?"

She nodded, "Yes…I know my size in both genders. Have too, I'm in the military." She dug through and found old green fatigues with cargo pockets from the sixties. She held the article up for it was more of a nineties grunge feel to the pants. She grew up in the nineties. She loved the nineties!

Dom asked, "Old fatigues?"

"They have cargo pockets," she smiled.

"But those are baggy and big," he reminded her. "I thought women liked tight pants."

"You would have loved the nineties," she grinned. "Too bad you missed it. Grunge was in."

"Really?" he asked.

"Not washing your hair became fashionable," she added.

"I guess I missed your decade," he chuckled amused.

She dug through found some more grungy nineties-type pants to wear. She then looked for a jacket, "I need a coat."

"What kind of coat?" he asked digging through with her.

She shrugged and then found a vintage brown A-2 leather jacket loaded with WW2 patches. Her eyes lit up like she found gold, "This!"

He asked, "You know I have jacket just like that at home."

She looked at him, "You have your patches on it still?"

"I even got my wings on it," he grinned with a nod.

She pleaded, "Can I have it?"

He cocked his head, "You know what those patches mean?"

She pointed to the blue circle patch, "Army Air Corps. This is the Mighty Eight and these are captain's bars. This is the Ruptured Duck patch. This jacket is so cool!"

He grinned, "Since you knew all that I will buy that for ya. And I will make sure you get my jacket in case something happens to me."

She cheered, "Thank you!"

 **Cabin**

Hawke and Caitlin lay in the bed after spending the night making love. Caitlin was surprised by how Hawke's general attitude seemed to have changed towards their relationship. He didn't seem to fear the future which she found relieving.

She softly rang the tips of her fingers over his arm, "You still think I'm gonna die on you?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

She rolled over onto her side and faced him and asked, "So what do you think our lives will be like in thirty years from now?"

He smirked to himself, "I think Rob and Bob will owe me a case of beer."

She baffled, "What?"

"I think we will be retired and living in a nice little neighborhood." he told her.

"Not in the cabin?" she wondered.

"I think we will have to share it with Sinjin when he comes back," he pondered.

"Your brother?" she asked. "We don't even know if he is alive or dead."

He stated, "He's alive and coming home in a year."

"How do you know this?" she wondered.

"Little bird told me," he grinned for he couldn't tell her the truth.

"What else did this little bird tell you?" she wondered.

"We're gonna have a daughter," he stated.

She propped herself up and cocked her head, "You seem really confident about all that!"

He grinned, "Let's just say I had a glimpse of the future and things are gonna change."

She grinned at him, "Okay!"

 **Short Time Later**

Dom and Mike arrived at the cabin with the supplies. As they walked inside they spotted Hawke and Caitlin sipping coffee at the bar waiting for them. Hawke looked at his daughter sporting green fatigue pants and an old WW2 flight jacket and asked, "What are you wearing?"

She smirked, "Nineties grunge!"

He rolled his eye and looked at Dom.

"This is all she found that she liked at the _Salvation Army_ store, String." he explained.

Caitlin wondered, "Why did you take her to the _Salvation Army_ store?"

Hawke made up an excuse, "She lost all her luggage and has nothing to wear."

"Hey," she rebutted. "I found the coolest flight jacket ever in that store and Dom only paid three dollars for it."

"It's from World War Two," he rebutted.

"The greatest generation ever," she told him.

Dom chuckled, "She knows all about military history, Hawke. She's a bit of a World War Two buff."

She added, "I need to start a web page on your unit, Dom. What you were telling me on the ride in was incredible."

Caitlin asked, "Web page?"

Hawke informed, "Computer lingo. She's a computer engineer."

Caitlin asked her, "Can you fix computers?"

She nodded, "Yup."

"I have an electric word processor that's kind of acting funny. I think it is programming. I press the K key and it prints P."

"I'll check it," she agreed.

"I can check it," Hawke volunteered.

"But I think it's the program," she told him. "I don't think it's electrical."

Mike asked, "Where is it?"

"In my apartment," she replied.

"I can determine if it's programming pretty easy. If it not that then probably electrical." she told her.

"I would appreciate that," she smiled. "Sometimes we can really use a computer engineer around here." She glanced at Hawke for she was referring to Airwolf.

As he rolled his eyes he heard the sound of rotating chopper blades. He had good idea who was coming in for a landing.

Dom sighed, "Sounds like Archangel is coming in."

Hawke looked at Mike and grew concerned, "Um…Maybe you should go take a walk."

She shook her head, "No."

"It would be easier if you took a walk," he insisted.

"I'll keep my trap shut," she assured him.

"You have a hard time doing that," he countered.

"Gee, I wonder why!" she stated sarcastically referring to him as her father.

The chopper landed and powered down. Mike then sat absolutely beside herself as Michael Coldsmith-Briggs the Third A.K.A. Archangel walked into the cabin dressed all in white with his right-hand lady, Marella beside him. His assistant was also dressed in white, with a darker complexion and largest hair style Mike had ever seen. She winced upon the sight.

"Hawke," Michael greeted him. He looked about and spotted a new face. "I see you have company."

Hawke stated, "This is Dom's niece, Mike….Santini."

"Pleasure to meet you," he greeted her. He seemed young and spry. His sported the glasses with the darkened lens and his cane for he had a limp.

"So you were a blond," she noted for to Mike he always had white hair.

Hawke rubbed the side of his head and closed his eye wondering what would come across his daughter's lips next.

He wasn't sure what to say, "Um."

Dom tried to cover by distracting Mike from everyone's attention, "Hey Mike! I got my camera and how about we load her up with film and you can take some pictures. You mentioned you wanted to do a painting of the cabin last night."

"A picture would help," she agreed.

Dom reached into the box he carried inside and retrieved a camera bag. "Here, you can borrow my camera." He handed it to her.

She took the bag and sat it down on the nearby table. She opened the bag to take camera and make herself look busy. She then realized she never used a film loaded thirty-five millimeter single lens reflex camera before. She found a black tube with a gray top and wondered what was inside it. She looked about the kit curiously for more oddities.

Dom mentioned, "That's the film." He tried to help, "Pop it open."

She opened the canister and found the film. She had to act like she knew what she was doing but this was not a digital single lens reflex camera. She looked about the camera, "It goes inside it right?"

Hawke stood by and placed his hand over his grinning mouth for he found his brilliant daughter who could hack computer networks and fly Apache helicopters had no idea how to load film into a camera.

She wondered upon looking at the camera, "How do you open it to get the film inside?"

Dom reached over the pulled the rewinder and the back of the camera popped open.

She then looked at Dom and the film and the camera interior and was even more perplexed.

Caitlin asked, "You never worked a thirty-five millimeter camera before?"

"Mine is digital," she mentioned off hand.

Hawke closed his eyes and bit his lip as Archangel looked on surprised.

"You have a digital version of a thirty-five millimeter camera?" he asked her.

"Um," she looked at Hawke and Dom.

Hawke covered for her, "She has one of those new digital cameras that you just point and pray you get something. She's a computer engineer."

She smiled, "I have a point and shoot digital camera."

Archangel smiled, "Those are expensive but someday they could replace film."

She held the film in her hand and nodded in agreement, "Pretty much!" She asked Dom, "How do you load this thing?"

"I'll show ya," he took the camera and quickly loaded it before her, "Just like that."

"Okay," she smiled, "seems easy enough."

Archangel spoke to Hawke, "I have to speak to you about an assignment." He motioned for Mike to leave.

"Mike, how about you step outside for a moment," he told her.

She asked, "Why?"

Archangel spoke, "The assignment I have to discuss is confidential."

Hawke pointed to the door, "Wait outside." He didn't fear Mike finding out about the assignment but rather Archangel finding out about Mike.

Dom also feared the CIA discovering her and offered, "I'll go with ya, Mike." He led her and the camera out the door hoping to get her away from the Firm.

Archangel asked, "Dom's niece?"

Hawke nodded, "Yup."

He mentioned, "When I first saw her I thought she was your sister, Cait."

"She's not my sister," she assured him.

Marella added, "I thought she was related to you, Mr. Hawke."

He stood with arms crossed and simply asked, "What's the assignment?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Dom escorted Mike to the outside, Hawke looked at Archangel, "What's this assignment?"

Marella opened the briefcase and handed Archangel the file. He then opened the file and began the debriefing, "There is program the Firm has been conducting with the military. It started out as an experimental program and to be honest no one thought much of it at first. It's called the Stargate Program."

Hawke could help but asked, "Does it involve wormholes and false gods?"

He stood baffled, "What? No!" He shook his head unsure why he even asked the question. "It's a remote viewing program. The Firm was trying to see if the human mind was powerful enough to see events in real time as they happen and even before."

Caitlin asked, "Like a psychic?"

"Yes," he admitted. "We have volunteers from the military. Most had limited results but a few of the volunteers proved there could be something to it. One of those volunteers is a Major in the US Air Force named Michael Rivers."

Hawke shifted his weight, "Why are you telling us this?"

"Major Rivers was the volunteer who yielded the most accurate results," he told him. "I never disclosed Airwolf to him but he could see it in his visions." He removed a hand drawn paper, "He drew this."

Hawke took the paper and looked at the drawing of Airwolf flying through the tunnel of clouds that brought him to the future and back home. "Okay!"

"He feared the chopper would disappear," he told him. "He doesn't know what the tunnel is but did identify the chopper as Airwolf."

"And?" he played dumb.

"And he also gave us valuable intel on the Soviets," he added. "Major Rivers was on leave when he disappeared. Sources indicate he's in Soviet hands and being forced to remote view for them. I want you and Airwolf to rescue him."

Hawke asked, "Why Airwolf?"

He then handed Hawke another paper, "He also has remote viewed your brother and thinks he can locate him. We get back Major Rivers and we find your brother."

"You are talking about going into the Soviet Union," he stated.

"It won't be easy, Hawke but Major Rivers is a huge asset." he assured him.

 **Short Time Later**

After Archangel and Marella left from the briefing Hawke needed to debrief Mike and Dom.

Caitlin asked, "You want me to keep Mike busy while you tell Dom the assignment?"

He shook his head, "No!" He stood and waited for the pair to walk back inside after Archangel and Marella had lifted off.

As the pair walked through the door Mike mentioned, "No wonder the man refuses to wear white…Blinding!"

Dom chuckled, "You get used to it." He looked at Hawke, "So, what's the assignment?"

Hawke asked, "What do you know about remote viewing, Mike?"

"Remote viewing?" she asked. "The government did some experiments in it but nothing ever panned out."

"The Stargate Program?" he asked her.

"You probably know more than I do," she admitted.

Caitlin stood by rather perplexed. She didn't understand why Hawke was asking Mike what she knew.

Hawke handed the drawing of Airwolf to Mike and Dom, "They have a remote viewer. Major Michael Rivers drew that and identified it as Airwolf. Look familiar?"

"Hey," Dom motioned. "That's the storm we hit."

Caitlin interrupted, "Wait a minute! You already went through a tunnel made of clouds like that?"

Hawke admitted, "We did!"

She asked, "When?"

"When we were taking a test flight," he told her.

"But Major Rivers said that Airwolf disappeared." she countered. She then looked at Mike, "She knows about Airwolf?"

"She kind of does," he confessed.

"You didn't tell Michael that she knows," she balked.

Mike came up with a cover, "I'm a computer engineer. They needed a computer engineer and asked me to help."

"I see," she let the excuse go for it made sense.

Dom wondered, "What's the mission, String?"

"The Soviets have Major Rivers and we need to rescue him," he told them.

Mike cocked an eye, "How are we gonna do that?"

"Don't know yet," he admitted. "Ya think you could use Airwolf and that laptop to hack into the Soviets' satellites?"

She grew wide-eyed, "That's one hell of a hack-job."

"But can you do it?" he asked her.

"I can try," she agreed.

Caitlin asked, "Laptop?"

Hawke excused, "More computer lingo."

"Their satellites are directed towards Russia on the globe," she reminded him. We will have to be airborne and flying in hostile territory for me to hack in."

Hawke smirked and kidded, "Or we sneak you onto a space shuttle and you hack in while in orbit."

She shook her head, "No!"

Caitlin gathered, "I take it you are recruiting Dom's niece to help out with this assignment."

"We need her," he stated.

Caitlin sounded worried, "I know she is your niece, Dom. But I just watched her try to open a camera and couldn't do it." She looked at Mike, "I certainly hope you are a lot better at computers than loading film."

"I can do this," she insisted. "You just have to have a little faith in me."

"I don't know you," she told her.

Hawke held up a hand, "Trust her on this."

"Okay," she sighed unsure.

Dom wondered, "How do we tell Archangel we need to fly over USSR territory without exposing Mike?"

"I'll come up with something," he told him.

Caitlin countered, "Just tell him your recruited her. They can do the background check and everything will be fine." She looked at Mike, "Unless you can't pass a background check." She looked at Hawke and Dom and then back at her. "You can't pass one?" She looked back to Hawke, "Does she have a criminal record?"

He shook his head, "No! She's not a criminal."

"Then why can't she pass the background check?" she wondered.

Mike stated, "We should tell her."

Hawke threw her a look, "I don't think so."

"Tell me what?" she demanded.

Mike held up the drawing, "Airwolf flew through this anomaly two times; once with just Dom and String and the second time with the three of us. The first time they were sent into the future. Thirty years into the future. They were teaching me to fly it when we hit the anomaly and they came back to when they left."

Caitlin gave a funny look, "What?"

"I'm from the future," she told her.

She looked at Dom and Hawke and then back at Mike. She couldn't believe it for it so odd. "This is a joke!"

Hawke admitted, "We were gone for weeks."

Amused she asked, "Was I in the future?"

Hawke nodded, "Yes! You were there. You were older and you helped us adjust. You gave us a place to stay."

Caitlin amused, "So you and Dom traveled into the future, found me as an old broad and Dom's young niece who is a computer genius?"

Mike nodded eagerly, "Yeah…That's it!" She feared her mother's reaction if she knew the truth for so far she was not believing them.

"Cait," Hawke started. "Mike is a major in the Air Force. She flies helicopters and is a computer expert."

She looked at Dom, "Did you really go into the future or is this some sort of joke?"

Dom told her, "We really went there, Cait. You were there too. The reason Mike didn't know how to load film in the camera is because those digital cameras become so popular that film is obsolete. She never saw a roll of film before."

Caitlin asked concerned, "Do you have any proof to what you just said to me?" She wanted more than anything to believe them but it seemed like such an unlikely story.

Hawke admitted, "Actually we do."

"Let's see it," she told them.

"It's in Airwolf," he stated.

 **Later that day**

Hawke drove Caitlin to Airwolf to show her the proof. He decided it was best if Dom stayed behind with Mike for he needed to maintain some control over what was said. He parked the jeep in the secret cave and looked over to Caitlin.

"You sure about this?" he asked her.

"I need to see proof," she insisted. "I want to believe you but traveling to the future…"

"Okay," he sighed and climbed out from behind the wheel. He led her to the chopper and opened the rear door. He climbed inside and retrieved the laptop and Dom's cell phone. He figured it would be better if he didn't show her the imagines on Mike's phone for she would see right through the ruse of being Dom's niece. He thought it would be better to maintain that cover for he feared how she would react meeting her adult daughter.

He held the iphone before her and tuned it on, "This is Dom's. It's a cell phone but it also has a camera in it." He showed it to her as it lit up. "You use your finger to bring up programs on it. It's called a 'touch screen'."

She cradled the phone in her hands and gasped, "Oh wow!"

Hawke brought up Dom's pictures, "These are the pictures he took while in the future."

"He took one of himself?" she asked amused.

"He took a number of himself. They have something called 'picture messaging'. You can take a picture of yourself and send it to a friend." he explained. "Dom took pictures of himself and sent them to you." He flicked through the pictures until he found a picture of Caitlin sitting at the table sipping her coffee.

She gasped upon realizing what she was looking at. "That's me! I'm an old lady."

"I thought you looked pretty good." he told her.

She touched the screen with her finger and another picture came up. It was Archangel. "That's Michael! He's an old man. He's dressed normal." Another photo came up of Hawke riding the lawnmower, "You're mowing the lawn?"

"Your neighbors are Rob and Bob and they are lawn fanatics who are just annoying," he mentioned.

"And they owe you a case of beer?" she asked.

He admitted, "We had a bet. Whoever has the best lawn wins the beer."

She went to another picture, "That's Mike! You said I had you and Dom live with me. She's at my house!"

"She would come to visit," was all he would reveal.

She gently handed the phone back, "That's far more advanced than anything the Firm has."

He took the phone and shut it off, "Which is why Archangel cannot know about Mike or the phones. This is a laptop. It's a computer that has more processing power than all of Airwolf's computers combined. You know what will happen if the Firm finds out about this technology? About Mike? They will take it. They will take her. We cannot let them know."

She assessed, "So you didn't send Mike outside to prevent her from finding about Airwolf. You sent her outside to prevent Michael and Marella from finding out about her."

"Exactly," he agreed.

She wondered, "If Mike hasn't been born yet then is she Dom's great niece? He's old enough to be her grandfather."

"Something like that," he replied. He hated misleading her but he knew the the shock of meeting your adult child face-to-face and wished to spare her that trauma.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hawke had brought Caitlin back from the lair and then onto Santini Air. He pulled the jeep to the front of the hangar and turned it off.

Caitlin sat beside him and asked, "How do I speak to Mike?"

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

"She's from the future," she reminded him. "How do you speak to someone that hasn't even been born yet?"

"Like you have spoken to her all along," he motioned.

"It's not that simple," she insisted. "In the cabin when she had trouble loading film in Dom's camera, I honestly thought she simply wasn't very bright. I mean what if something like that happens to her again and she comes across some other technology that is so obsolete she doesn't even know what it is?"

He smiled, "Like a record player?"

"They don't have records either?" she gulped.

He shook his head, "I watched a television show on her phone. Dom would play games on his."

She wondered, "Does she know how to even work a TV?"

He smirked, "Let's find out!" He climbed out of the jeep and led Caitlin inside the hangar. He found his daughter staring at the portable chalkboard that Hawke had borrowed from Dom to start the plans to add modified weather sensors to Airwolf. "So, how's it going?"

"I'm going over the blueprints," she told him. She looked at her mother, "How did it go?"

She shyly stated, "I have no idea what to even say to you."

Mike looked at Hawke, "What did you tell her?"

"I just showered her your laptop and Dom's phone," he insisted.

Caitlin sympathized, "I can't imagine what must be like for you. To be trapped thirty years in the past with Dom and String; away from all your family and friends. Everything is old and out of date for you."

"Remarkably the more things change the more they remain the same," she noted.

Caitlin soothed her, "Well you are Dom's niece. And that makes you family. So you think of me and String as family."

She smiled amused, "That's remarkably easy to do."

Hawke looked at her drawings, "You plan on using Airwolf to boost the laptops range?"

She grinned, "I can use Airwolf to act as a cell tower for the phones after I jailbreak the SIM cards. I can make it so text messaging will work using Airwolf and the computers. Picture messaging takes far more power."

"You're gonna turn Airwolf into a hacking platform," he gathered by the plans.

"Need to if we are gonna get that satellite data," she told him. "But before we go flying into the lion's den, I think we should do a test flight to be sure we can hack in. We should be able to use Airwolf to hack into our own satellites."

Hawke gave a nod, "Makes sense."

Caitlin asked, "Doesn't Airwolf already have access to US satellites?"

"What they will feed us," Hawke told her. "We don't have unlimited access to DARPA and what the Firm has."

Dom yelled from the nearby chopper that he was working on, "Hey String! Isn't the internet DARPA?"

Mike and String traded glances.

"Yeah," he hollered back.

"Doesn't that laptop have the ability to go on it?" he asked him.

Mike nodded, "It does. DARPA right now is nothing like the internet in my time but the structure is there. DARPA was based on landlines so I just need to find a modem and a landline to plug it in."

"Modem?" asked Caitlin.

"A device that converts the analog phones to digital signals for processing," she explained. "The older computers have them but we don't use landlines all that much anymore so my laptop doesn't have a landline modem installed."

Dom hollered out, "Just take a trip down to _Radio Shack_."

Hawke shook his head, "They won't have it. The modem she's talking about would be rather expensive and available to the military to the Firm. In order to get to the modem she would need access to one of the Firm's computers. And if we do that we might as well just hack into the whole system. The satellites will still give us limited information. All we would get from there would be radio transmissions and imaging."

Caitlin asked, "That little computer could actually hack into the Firm's computers?"

"It can," Hawke agreed.

Mike stated, "I know it sounds risky but that might actually be to our benefit. The Firm is the CIA, right?"

Hawke nodded, "They are."

"The same CIA responsible for the Cuban Missile Crises, The Bay of Pigs, Air America, Mexican drug cartels, Panama and the JFK assignation?" she asked.

Slowly he nodded, "Those guys."

"And we are going to blindly trust them and go into the Soviet Union to rescue a Major who was in a top secret remote viewing program?" she asked him.

"I see your point," he had to agree.

She pondered, "Ya know…If it was me and I had this top secret hybrid chopper that was tricky to fly and few pilots could actually engage rotor to jet system successfully, I would want to keep my top pilot in that pilot's seat as long as possible. I mean in future they still wanted you to fly it, String because so few of the pilots could pass the simulator test. They were talking about computer assisted rotor to jet programs for the Apache's if we were to put the technology on that platform. Even in thirty years it would take a modern computer more powerful than my laptop to do what you do. Flying Airwolf is no easy feat. It took me a few tries with you backing me."

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"Think of it this way," she told him. "If they hand over Sinjin and you hand over that bird, it is totally useless to them in reality because only one percent of the pilots would actually be able to fly it at its full potential. They don't have a computer powerful enough to do what you can do. It will take thirty years to get a computer that powerful. Dr. Moffett's invention is so advanced it will take thirty years to get a computer that could control it. In my time Airwolf's computers are a joke. But here they are state of the art and not nearly powerful enough to employ the jet engines on Airwolf or take the jets off and back to rotors. That skill takes a lot of processing power. And you have that that processing power in your mind. Not even Dom can accomplish that phase. They wanted you to train me because I passed the simulator testing. Only a handful of pilots passed it. String, you are the onboard processor that makes Airwolf tick. They need you to operate that bird more than they need the bird."

"You mean they need me more than they need Airwolf?" he gasped.

"If pilots are in short supply and you got a pilot who is willing to do assignments in exchange for finding his brother then what incentive do they have in finding him?" she asked him.

A large clang rang out as Dom dropped a wrench. Everyone looked over at the old man standing on the ladder gaping in realization.

"They won't want him to be found, String!" Dom realized.

Caitlin gasped, "You think the Firm is using us?"

"It's the CIA," she told her. "Michael retires from the Firm and won't give them the time of day in thirty years. He refused to wear white!"

Hawke admitted, "When we first arrived in the future Michael met us and he wore jeans and a flannel shirt. I never seen him dressed normal before. I thought it was just age."

She shook her head, "I think he knew something and left because of the CIA's back-stabbing, double crossing tendencies." She suggested, "He might not even know you are being used right now."

Hawke asked, "If I get us into the Firm, can you hack into their systems and check it out?"

"I can," she agreed.

"Let's do some homework," he stated.

 **Later**

In order to connect the laptop to a landline modem from 1984 Hawke figured they would have to do some engineering for there simply was no modem circuit board to insert into the motherboard of the laptop. Thus he took his daughter and Caitlin on another trip to _Radio Shack_.

Caitlin asked, "What do we need to make this inner-phase you two were discussing earlier?" as she climbed out of the jeep.

"I need something that had pins in it that I can rig to the motherboard and connect to a telephone modem," she told her.

Hawke stated, "I know just the thing." He opened the door and waved for the two women to enter before him.

Mike walked into the store and wondered what mysterious piece of equipment her father would purchase and just how he was going to "MacGyver" the motherboard. Much to her surprise he picked up a box with an _Atari 400_ video game console and brought it to the counter with the young clerk, Todd wearing yet another yellow polo shirt.

Hawke stated, "I need a game cartridge."

The young man turned around and looked at the wall behind him full of _Atar_ i games, "Which game would you like sir?"

Mike gasped as she looked on, " _Pac Man_!"

Hawke stated, " _Pac Man_ will do."

Mike then stood and watched as Hawke dropped near six hundred dollars for the system.

He asked her, "You think this might work?"

She grinned, "Can I play _Pac Man_ on it first?"

He handed her the cartridge and smiled, "Nope!" He then picked up his expensive 8-bit computer and headed out the door with a clerk standing rather confused at the register.

He ushered Caitlin and Mike back into the jeep. Mike picked up the _Atari_ box and held it like a treasure, "I really would like to actually use this before tearing it apart."

He shook his head, "I didn't buy that for you to play video games on it. It's only an 8 bit but it can work with what we need."

"But they don't make these anymore!" she sounded. "I'm holding a brand new _Atari_ and you won't let me play with it."

Caitlin laughed, "Boy the way the way you two go at it! Sometimes you sound like her father, String and sometimes you sound like a kid, Mike."

Mike snorted, "I do not sound like a kid."

Caitlin giggled, "You do when you are begging String to let you play with that _Atari_."

She huffed, "They stopped making these in 1992!"

She asked, "What happened to _Atari_?"

"They were bought out and became something else," she told her. "There are no _Atari_ computers or _Atari_ cell phones in the future. This is so vintage! It would be like going back in time and driving the first Ford car." She then miffed, "But instead of actually driving the car String decides we need to chop it up for Airwolf parts."

He came to a stoplight and looked back at her, "You done?"

She sighed, "Yes!"

"Good," he huffed.

Mike sat back, crossed her arms and simply pouted.

Caitlin whispered to him, "String…Seriously you are treating her like a little kid and acting like you're her father. Stop doing that!"

He looked over at her rebutted, "When she stops acting like a little kid. You know what she and Dom were doing behind my back in the chopper before we came back?"

Caitlin shook her head, "What?"

"Sending massages back and forth about how grumpy I am," he complained.

She smirked, "Somehow I can see Dom and his niece doing that. But she's not a kid and you're not her father."

He simply didn't replay and continued to drive down the road.

Caitlin then looked back at Mike holding the _Atari_ and scowling. Her expression matched String's face. She began to wonder if perhaps she was not being told everything. He did treat her like a kid. He did indeed act like he was her father and neither of them denounced the claim. She was left pondering and wondering just what did happen in the future.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Back at Santini Air, Mike had opened the _Atari_ system and started to disassemble it with a heavy sigh. She knew the reason he settled on the game system and had not purchased a home computer wasn't cost but rather for the cartridge. It had the pins she needed make the inner-phase for the modem to connect with the laptop computer.

Hawke wandered over to help after Caitlin went back to work. He asked, "You need the laptop don't ya?"

She nodded, "Yup." She continued to work without saying another word.

He exhaled, "Sorry if I was bit harsh back there."

She concluded, "You would make a great military officer. You can bark orders pretty good."

"I was a captain in Nam," he told her.

"I know," she smiled. "Sinjin told me all about it. You were a medi-vac chopper pilot and a medic. Usually they don't do both." She then asked, "How come you never went further into the medical field?"

"Not my thing," he told her.

"You could have been a firefighter and a paramedic," she stated.

"Not my thing either," he rebutted the idea.

She wondered, "So, now that you are back what are you gonna do? I assume you have some plans to be in my life?"

Hawke sighed, "I plan on being there for you every step of the way. It's not like we had years of bonding, Mike. We've only known each other a few weeks and you grew up without me." He asked, "Why did that game mean so much to you?"

She glanced about to make sure her mother wasn't around, "Because my mother was a single mom with no child support and no Social Security survivors benefits for years. The reason I learned computers was because we couldn't afford a new one and I had fix what was given to us. I know it was childish! I'm sorry for that. But when I was a kid I never had anything brand new. Everything was second hand or broken junk. All the other kids had brand new video game systems, computers, bikes, you name it. I remember going through garbage bags full of clothes looking for stuff that would fit. And for a moment I'm with my father and he hands me a brand new video game console and then tells me I can't touch it. I understand why but emotionally it was a slap in the face."

"I'll make it up to ya," he promised.

"You don't have to," she assured him. "But I do need to test my laptop to make the sure the modem inner-phase will work before we sneak into the Firm."

"You will have to keep it secured at all times," he told reminded her.

"I know," she agreed.

He tapped the top of the work table, "I'll go get that laptop." He went to leave and paused for a moment. "I'm proud of you," he assured her.

Softly she smiled, "Thanks."

He felt a bit awkward and wasn't sure what else to say. He gave a nod and walked away to retrieve the laptop.

Caitlin soon sauntered over upon taking a break within minutes after Hawke leaving. She looked over the computer parts spread out on the table, "Wow, that's a lot of stuff."

She nodded, "It is."

"You look about done," she noted.

"I have to wait for my laptop now," she told her.

"Dom asked me to get some takeout for lunch," she told her. "You wanna come?"

"Sure," she agreed. "Where are we going?"

"You like Chinese?" she asked.

She grinned, "Love it!"

 **Short Time Later**

Caitlin and Mike borrowed one of the loudly painted jeeps to go pick up the food. As they drove down the streets in the warm sun Caitlin made a note of what Mike seemed to like to wear. She wore green baggy pants and a black tank top.

She offered, "You and I are about the same size. I have some old clothes if you want them."

Mike looked over at her mother's outfit. Caitlin wore blue jeans and feminine western style yellow blouse compete with matching boots. It looked nice on Caitlin but wearing your mother's out of date clothing was every daughter's worst nightmare.

"I'm good," she motioned amused.

Caitlin stated, "I noticed you wear stuff that's kind of baggy."

"Every decade has its own style and the nineties were kind of what I am wearing now," she excused.

She made a face, "Baggy is in style in the nineties."

Mike nodded, "It was the grunge look."

"Do bell bottoms come back in style? Because I have a whole box full of them."

Mike shook her head, "Not that I ever saw." She noticed some teen girls walking down the street as they passed. "What's with the bleached jeans?"

"It's called 'stone washed'," her mother replied. "Very popular with the kids."

Mike looked on some more, "Wow, that kid is wearing red weird looking pants with zippers all over them."

"Parachute pants," her mother told her. "Very hip!"

"They don't look anything like real jump pants," she noted. "What I'm wearing is parachute pants."

Caitlin laughed, "Michael Jackson's take on jump pants."

She squinted, "So that's what they looked like. What's with all the plastic bracelets and weird knitted leg warmers?"

"It's in style," she cheered.

"Luckily styles don't last long," Mike miffed.

"Ya' know I always imagined the styles of the future to be real futuristic," she confessed. "You know like plastic, stain-proof shirts and pants. Things with a space theme, like _The Jetsons_."

Mike asked, "The what?"

"You know that old cartoon about the family living in the future," she replied.

"Never heard of it," she shrugged.

"Really?" she asked. "Do they have flying cars in the future?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

"Cars that drive themselves?" she asked.

Mike replied, "They are experimenting with that concept but I don't think it will go too far. People are wary of technology taking over."

"I can understand that," she agreed. She parked the jeep in front of the local Chinese restaurant. They climbed out and went inside. Caitlin approached the counter to place the order. As she spoke to the Chinese man standing in a white uniform behind the counter Mike fell back against the wall waiting.

She watched as rugged looking man wearing a long trench coat walked into the establishment. She found it was odd but didn't think much of it at first.

The grungy man stood right behind Caitlin and opened the trench coat pulling out a sawed-off shotgun. He huffed, "This is a hold up!"

Mike stood and watched as her mother quickly turned and hit the man right in the nose with the palm of her hand. She then leveraged her weight and placed herself before him and yanked the shotgun out of his hands before swiftly taking him down with some police maneuvers. Mike stood gasping for her mother never did anything like that as far as she could recall.

"Mom!" she shouted in shock.

Caitlin was still on police officer mode as she disarmed the suspect and took him down. She held him at gunpoint, "Don't move!" Mike called her mom and she wanted answers. She also couldn't let her eyes off that robber until the police arrived. She stood unsure what to say or how to reply to Mike who seemed very concerned for her as she stood gaping at the sudden turn of events.

 **Short Time Later**

Dom arrived at the restaurant when Caitlin called and told him what had happened. As he walked in the police were taking eyewitness accounts and had already placed the man in cuffs and in the back of a squad car. He rushed to Caitlin who was finishing up her interview with a local officer.

"Cait," he called out. "You okay?" He noted Mike standing against the wall biting her lower lip and looking concerned.

"I'm fine," she told him. "It was a hold up."

He looked over, "Is Mike okay?"

"She wasn't even in the scuffle," she reported. She motioned to the nearby police officer, "Can I go now?"

"You may go ma'am," he replied and continued to write his notes.

She pulled Dom aside, "Can we talk?"

"What is it?" he asked her.

She explained, "When I took down the perp, Mike called me 'Mom'. I didn't know what to say to her. You said she was your niece. Who is her mother?"

Dom shuffled his weight back and forth and let out a heavy sigh, "String and I thought it would be best if told you that Mike was my niece. We thought it would be too shocking if you knew."

"I am her mother?" she gulped.

He nodded, "She's your daughter, Cait. This has been real hard on her. She's nearly called you 'Mom' a few times and caught herself. It's what she is used to calling you."

"Who is her father?" she asked.

Dom debated what he should tell her but figured she would find out soon enough, "String."

"Oh," she pondered. "They have this weird relationship going."

Dom tried to explain, "They have only known each other a short time. Mike and I think we changed the timeline when we traveled back. We arrived in the future String and I were both missing all that time. She grew up without him in her life. All she had was you."

"But now that you have traveled back, you think you could change things?" she asked.

He admitted, "We don't know how it works."

Caitlin walked past Dom and over to Mike who stood silently against the wall. She kept her voice low, "Dom told me."

She sighed, "I figured he would. Not like I gave him much of a choice there."

"I'm not freaking out," she assured her.

"I am," she admitted.

Caitlin asked, "How come? I'm not going to hold that against you."

She gasped at her wide-eyed, "You just single handedly took down an armed robber! I remember you telling me you were a cop for a short time but you never said you could do anything like that. Holy shit! And here I am all worried about you when I moved out." She looked at Dom, "Did you know she could take down a man twice her size like that?"

He grinned and nodded, "Yup!" He then assured her, "At sixty-two I don't think Cait will be doing that though."

Caitlin miffed, "Hell at sixty-two I want to enjoy my retirement and not get hurt."

She accused, "Is that why you have me do everything?"

Dom chuckled, "Caitlin just wanted to keep you out of trouble. You're too much like String at times."

She gave a funny look, "I'm nothing like him. We have virtually nothing in common. We don't even like the same music."

Dom shook his head, "You are far more like him then you realize."

"No I'm not," she barked.

"Oh' yes you are," he countered. "You're as stubborn as he is."

She pondered, "That would I have to agree with you on. But I'm not nearly as grumpy as he is."

Dom smiled, "You do get some things from your mother."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hawke returned to Santini Air with Mike's laptop tucked away in a briefcase. As he entered the main hangar he was surprised to find no one about. He placed the case down on the table near the cannibalized _Atari_ and started to call out.

"Dom!" he turned about looking. "Cait!" he called out again. "Mike!" he got no reply. He walked into Dom's office and found a note. He picked it up and read it out loud, "String, I went to _The Wokery_! There was an attempted robbery and Cait and Mike were in it. Dom." He gulped fearing the worst. He picked up the phone to call the police to see if he could get more information when he heard the jeeps pull up to the hangar outside. He placed the phone back on the cradle and went to see if it was Dom and the girls.

Mike drove the jeep with her mother sitting shotgun behind Dom's jeep. She turned off the ignition upon parking. She looked over at her wide-eyed, "I still can't believe you did that! Talk about badass."

"Badass?" she asked amused climbing out of the jeep.

Mike continued as she followed, "That was so cool! You took that guy down in three moves. You're like Sarah Connor."

Caitlin cocked an eye, "Who?"

"The woman from _The Terminator_ movies." she replied.

Caitlin asked, "They make more than one?"

She nodded, "A whole bunch of them." She added as an afterthought, "But not as many as _Star Wars_."

She asked, "How many of those movies do they make?"

She pondered, "I lost count to be honest."

Dom led the women into the hangar where he spotted Hawke standing with the note in his hand with the most relieved look on his face. "String's back!"

Hawke asked, "What happened?"

Mike perked up, "It was awesome! You should have seen it. Mom took down this robber in three steps. It was cool!"

Hawke looked on rather worried.

Dom explained, "They went to get us lunch and a big guy tried to rob the place. Caitlin took care of it but as you figured out; Mike slipped up and let the cat out of the bag. She knows!"

He looked at Caitlin, "You know?"

Caitlin smiled brightly, "That I have the unique privilege of meeting my adult daughter from the future. Yeah, I know now. I also understand why you said she was Dom's niece. It's okay, String. I'm not upset or freaked out by it."

Dom mentioned, "Mike is more freaked out by you taking down a robber twice your size than you are over meeting your daughter."

Caitlin looked at her, "You did seem rather shocked over that."

"I didn't know you could do that," she retorted. "You were always the sweet lady on the block making cookies for all the kids."

"Cookies?" Caitlin asked. "I suck at baking."

Dom grinned, "You get a lot better at it in the future. You make the best sugar cookies!"

Hawke had to admit, "You do get more into cooking."

Dom cheered, "And eating! You weren't all that concerned about looking thin and you would actually eat real food."

Caitlin asked worried, "Do I get fat?"

Dom waved it off, "Just a few extra pounds. I think ya looked good. Some men like a woman with some meat on the bones."

Mike explained, "You're in your sixties, Mom. You're not worried about being thin and finding a man."

Curiously Caitlin asked, "You have a man in the future, Mike?"

She rolled her eyes, "No!"

She wondered, "Why not?"

"Honestly," she confessed. "I think Sinjin might have scared a few of the good guys off over the years. I fly attack helicopters and I'm a major in the Air Force. When you meet a guy and he asks 'what do you do?' telling him that you fly attack helicopters for the military isn't exactly a turn on…Unless the guy happens to also fly attack helicopters. Of which I know twenty of them and they would kill for me but they all have serious ego issues."

Caitlin stated amused, "So you just need to find a guy like your father."

She shook her head, "No! They are all like my father. I need to find someone like Dom! Someone who is laid back and not so intense."

Hawke cocked an eyebrow, "Can we get to work now and stop talking about your love life?"

"Gladly," she agreed. She walked past him and to the table. She found the briefcase and opened it.

Caitlin followed with Dom and Hawke to watch what she would do. She looked on as her daughter turned on the laptop and booted the system up. A seal for the Air Force came across the screen and a prompt for a password.

"Password?" she asked.

"Security measure," she told her. She put in the password and the screen turned to a blue home screen with icons. "That's interesting," noted Mike. "I didn't think I would get satellite data on this but it's connecting."

Hawke assumed, "They must be using the same signal in the future that they use now."

"I assumed they would have upgraded," she told him. "I wonder if I can get the image up." She tried to open the icon but nothing happened so she opened a dialog box and brought up the older commands that were rooted in the programming. A current satellite image appeared on the screen. "I'll be damned!" she smirked. "I can get satellite."

Hawke pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt pocket and handed it to her, "Location of Major Rivers. Can you bring it up?"

She punched in the numbers and the satellite showed the current image. She zoomed in for a closer look.

Hawke asked, "That's the same satellite photo the Firm gave me. Can you clean it up and make it clearer?"

"Certainly," she nodded and ran the image through a military enhancement program. The image cleared and became sharper.

"Zoom in," her father instructed.

She did so and brought up the results. Hawke stared as a crisp and clear image of the compound that housed the Major.

Caitlin noted, "That's a far better image than what the Firm gave us."

Mike explained, "They don't have the programming needed to clean up the image like I do."

Caitlin noted, "The Firm would love to get their hands on that computer."

"Which is why we have to be careful," Hawke told her. "Unlike Airwolf these computers in the future are user friendly. Anyone can use it!"

"Which is why you have passwords," Caitlin assessed.

Dom spoke up, "Instead of going into that compound from the north we should head up from the south. We will have more cover. Those are not storage building but weapons depots. We need to take those buildings out first."

Hawke agreed with a nod, "Yup! You just gave me a reason to talk to Archangel. We need to change the flight plan."

 **Firm HQ**

Hawke brought Caitlin, Dom and Mike with him to see Archangel at Firm Headquarters. In order to sneak in the laptop computer and the modem inner-phase unit Mike had to hide the computer in her jacket for any bags would have been checked at the door.

Caitlin hid the make-shift inner-phase hook-up unit in her jacket and let Dom do all the talking as they made their way past the guards. He spoke much about nothing and kept the guards rather busy so they wouldn't look too closely at the girls. They had just gotten past the guards and about to split up when Marella spotted them after entering the building.

"Mr. Hawke," she greeted him. She strolled over to them sporting her white flowing suit and heels.

Hawke came up with an excuse, "Dom's niece wanted to see where you and Michael worked."

Marella looked at Mike, "You wanted to see where we worked?"

She nodded, "I heard you guys work for the government and this place was cool." She glanced about, "It's is cool!"

Marella stated, "We're not open to tours."

Dom grinned, "I was just gonna show her around while String went in for the meeting with Michael."

Marella insisted, "I think there are far better places to take her sight-seeing, Mr. Santini."

Hawke figured Marella wasn't buying the excuse and grew frustrated, "Actually I want to bring onboard Airwolf."

Marella asked, "Why?"

"She's a computer expert," he admitted. He then came up with an excuse, "Airwolf had a slight issue and she took care of it. She knows all about the bird."

"I see," she sighed and spoke to Mike, "I need your identification to give you clearance, Miss Santini."

With no other choice she handed over the fake ID she kept in her pocket and hoped for the best. "Right here," she gulped.

"I'll _Xerox_ this and I will need you finger prints and a photo as well," she told her.

"You're gonna send it to _Xerox_?" she gasped. "They are spies too?"

Marella didn't quite understand the assumption, "No…I am going to make a copy of your I.D. on a _Xerox_ copier."

"Oh," she nodded. "I thought you meant send it to _Xerox_ for some odd reason."

"I'll make sure you get this back," she told her. "I can escort you to the finger printing and photo lab shortly."

Dom motioned, "I can do it!"

She agreed, "Okay then." She looked at Hawke, "Michael is waiting for you in his office."

"I'll walk myself," he told her.

Dom led Caitlin and Mike towards the lab, "This way!" They walked past Marella who stood in the reception area beside Hawke.

Hawke gave a nod, "Marella." He then walked by her.

Marella stood holding Mike's obvious fake ID. She grasped it tight in her hands and marched back to her office. Her office wasn't as large at Archangel's but it was well lit with large glass panels. It was furnished with pine a secretaries' desk and chairs. She went to her desk and opened a locked drawer and retrieved a letter. She opened the letter and read it off once more.

"When Michaela O'Shannessy arrives she will go by the name Mike Santini. Make sure she gets into the Firm." She stared at the letter and the familiar handwriting. She folded it back up and locked it away. She looked at the ID and noted, "This fake will never pass." She picked up the nearby phone and called in a few favors.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Michael Coldsmith-Briggs the Third sat behind his desk in his office and gave Hawke the oddest look. He gasped, "You want to change the flight plan?"

He nodded, "I do."

"But our intelligence had already laid out the flight plan," he countered.

"Well, I have intelligence that says we need to change it," Hawke rebutted.

Michael asked, "And what is this new intelligence, Hawke?"

He removed a small Polaroid photo from his pocket of the satellite image from the laptop screen. Hawke knew to be careful not to take any images that would show the computer itself. He handed his the instant photo. "Take a look at this," he told him.

Michael took the photo and gazed upon it. He then looked back up at Hawke, "Where did you get this from?"

"That is a high definition image of your satellite images," he told him. "It's a bit clearer as you can see."

Michael opened up the recent file on Major Rivers on his desk and removed the larger satellite image and then compared it to the little instant photo that Hawke handed him. He looked up upon studying it, "Where did you get this from?" He looked back at it, "We don't have anything this clear." He then added, "Or this precise."

"That I can't tell ya," he smirked. "So, as you can see the flight plan needs to change."

"I can see that," he agreed.

Hawke was about to take the photo back when Michael tucked in in with the folder.

"I need that picture," he mentioned.

"I'm assuming you took more than one of whatever source you got that off of," he insisted.

He stood gaping for he didn't need to take more than one for he had the computer.

"You did take more than one?" he asked him.

Hawke couldn't say and pondered for an excuse.

Michael leaned forward, "Why would you not take more than one?" He then quickly deduced, "You have access to whatever computer did this imaging. You have access to the source."

He couldn't reply and simply stated, "That's classified."

Michael asked amused, "Higher than my clearance level?"

"Matter of fact it is," he stated strongly.

Michael sat back in his chair, "I would say this image can only be the product of a computer engineer, perhaps someone who knows digital cameras." He then leaned forward again in an accusing manner, "Tell me more about Santini's niece! Where did he find her? You see, Hawke…I found it rather odd that she had no idea what a roll of film was and Santini hovering over her the way he did. So I took the liberty of running a background check and found Dominic Santini has a niece but her name is Jo Santini and not Mike. Where did he find his second niece, Hawke?"

He debated what to say and stood puckering in thought, "Would you believe I traveled into the future?"

He reached over to a drawer and unlocked it. He removed a white envelope and placed it on the desk before him. "I found this letter tucked in my front door. It's a letter telling me that I have to trust you. It also told me that Mike Santini is an Air Force Major and she can fly Airwolf as well as you. The letter also said that her last name is not really Santini and it says that I didn't need to know what it is yet."

"Who sent you that letter?" he demanded.

"I did," he confessed. "The handwriting is mine."

"Oh," he then pointed, "you better do what you told yourself then."

He admitted, "If there is a time travel program, I could be a part of it and not even know it yet. I believe you, Hawke. You're not the type of man who would make something like that up. How far did you go into the future?"

"Thirty years," he admitted.

He wondered surprised, "Was I there?"

He gave a nod, "Yeah…You were."

Michael then pondered, "Is Mike Santini from the future?"

Hawke wouldn't reply.

He sat back and asked, "Is she even related to Santini?"

He refused to answer.

Michael asked suspiciously, "Is she related to me?"

He gave a funny look, "What? No! Why would you even ask that?"

He confessed, "She's a Major in the Air Force, she has blonde hair, she shares my name and she seems to know me."

Hawke rolled his eyes, "She does know you but she is not your long lost daughter from the future if that is what you are thinking."

He admitted, "I always wondered if I would ever have kids…"

"Anyone else get any letters like that?" he huffed.

"Not that I am aware of," he confessed.

Hawke pointed to the drawing that Major Rivers had supplied, "That is what sent us into the future and what sent us back. You figure out what the hell that thing is before we end up who knows where."

"I'll see what I can find," he agreed.

"Change the flight plan," he added.

"I will," he told him.

 **Meanwhile**

After Mike had her finger prints and picture taken Dom and Caitlin had managed to find the computer room. As they walked into the large room with huge mainframe computers lining the walls Mike's mouth dropped.

"This is like something out of a history book," she noted.

Caitlin asked, "What are we looking for in here, Mike?"

She quickly found the access panel, "Already found it." She then pulled the laptop out of her jacket and set it down near the panel, "I need that cable and box I gave you to hold."

Caitlin retrieved the items while Dom acted as a look out. "Here," she handed it to her.

Mike quickly set the unit up and then started the computer. She then initiated the modem to dial out onto DARPA. She watched as the screen on the computer went black and a text box opened up. "Boy, they don't upgrade nothing!" she noted and typed in the commands.

Caitlin stood by and watched as her daughter typed in a line of what appeared to be gibberish to her. She wondered what it all meant, "What is all that?"

"Computer code," she replied. "I give the mainframe commands."

"Can't just say 'Find Sinjin', huh?" she gathered.

She smiled, "That's exactly what I am telling it to do but in computer code."

The system found a number of files and Mike saved them to her laptop drive. "There he is," she grinned. "There have a lot of files related to him."

Caitlin wondered, "Can we save them and read it all later? We don't have time to read it all now."

"I'm already doing that," she told her. "Done!" she closed out the program and turned off the modem. "Disconnect it, Mom."

Caitlin admitted, "I know that's a habit for you but it's kind of strange being called 'mom'." she quickly disconnected the cables from the outlet.

"Sorry," she winced. "I imagine that can be a bit freaky."

"It is," she agreed. "But at the same time I like the idea of being a mom." She handed her the cable and smiled, "I'm also glad I got to know you."

"Thanks," she smiled back taking the cable.

Dom stood peeking out the door, "Marella is coming."

They quickly hide the computer and equipment and closed the access panel.

Marella then found the door slightly ajar and opened it up and stepped inside. She was surprised to find them in the room and Dom playing the part of tourist guide.

"This is where they keep all these big computers, Mike." he spoke as if they were just looking about.

Marella noticed that Mike's jacket was zipped higher than before as she spoke, "This is a restricted area." She then handed Mike back the fake ID, "I believe this belongs to you."

"Thanks," she took the article.

Dom made up an excuse, "She wanted to see the big computers."

"It is restricted," she reminded him.

"I didn't see any sign," he rebutted.

Marella then noticed just how much Caitlin and Mike looked as they stood side by side looking sheepish. She told her, "I will have your Firm ID badge ready by the end of the day."

"Great," she gave a nod. "I appreciate it."

Curiously she asked her, "You have any military experience?"

"Why do you ask?" she wondered.

"I noticed the old flight jacket," she lied.

"Nothing that would come up," she stated.

Marella knew better but played dumb, "I see! I think perhaps I should escort you three to the lobby now."

"Sure," she agreed and gave a nod upon looking at her companions.

The three sheepishly followed Marella out of the computer room and down the hall. She spoke to Mike who walked beside her as they made their way. "You're a computer expert. What do you think of the computers onboard Airwolf?"

"In all honestly it's underpowered," she told her.

"It's the most powerful computer system available," she countered.

"It needs to be about million times more powerful," she informed. "Dr. Moffat was long before his time. You need to automate the rotor box but can't do it because the computers are too underpowered for what needs to be done."

"Which is why few people can fly it," she admitted. "Have you flown it?"

"I have," she admitted.

"At full potential?" she asked her.

She nodded, "Yup."

"Few pilots can do that," she informed.

"I figured," she nodded.

Marella asked, "You're a licensed pilot as well?"

"Not currently," she told her.

She asked, "You lost your license?"

"Could say that," she winced.

"I'll see what I can do to get that issue resolved," she stated. They arrived at the lobby to Hawke who was waiting for them. "Mr. Hawke," she greeted him.

"Marella," he gave a nod. "Anything wrong?"

"No," she shook her head. "I was just escorting them to the lobby. They appeared to have gotten a bit lost."

Dom spoke up, "We were just taking a tour."

"I see that," she miffed. She then addressed Mike, "If you could come back in a few hours I will have your badge ready." She then added, "You don't need to bring your uncle next time."

"I'll bring her," Hawke stated.

Marella would rather have been able to speak to Mike alone but feared revealing the letter. She simply gave a nod, "Very well, Mr. Hawke."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Run that by me again," stated Caitlin to Hawke after arriving back at Santini Air.

He stood before them and explained, "Archangel received a letter written from himself telling himself that he needed to trust me and do what I say. I think he will eventually become involved in whatever program sent us into the future and back."

Mike gasped, "How did he receive the letter?"

Hawke explained, "He found it tucked in his door at his private residence. He didn't tell anyone about it…Just me!"

"Then there has to be another time traveler," she concluded. "Someone who can come back and hand deliver note from the future written to himself."

Caitlin added, "Archangel could be that time traveler."

"Or someone close to him," countered Hawke. He looked at Mike, "He's knows you are not really Dom's niece but he doesn't know who you are yet. He wouldn't tell himself your last name in the letter. He only told himself what he needed to know. He figured out you are from the future."

She rolled her eyes, "Great!"

Hawke them smirked, "He also thought you were his kid."

She gave a funny look, "Why would he think that?"

"You're a blonde and your name is Mike," he grinned at her amused. "He thought you were named after him."

Caitlin assured her, "I always liked the name Michaela and you were actually named after my great grandmother, who one of the first women doctors."

"That's kind of cool," she replied. "Our family had one of the first women doctors."

She nodded, "We did!"

"I always wondered why I was named Mike," she admitted. "I always assumed it was after some guy you knew."

"I think if I was going to name you after some guy I would have named you after your father," she told her.

Mike miffed, "You did."

Hawke asked, "What? Your name is Michaela O'Shannessy."

"My middle initial is S," she revealed.

Hawke asked amused, "Samantha?"

"If only," she winced.

He grinned at her, "You poor thing."

 **Later that Day**

Hawke drove his daughter back to the Firm's HQ to retrieve the needed badge. They were greeted at the door by Marella who escorted them to her office.

Marella handed her a laminated badge attached to a lanyard with her picture on it, "This is your Firm ID Badge."

She noted, "Wow, you guys processed that film fast. It took days to get the pictures of the cabin that Dom and I took."

She noted, "That Firm uses a digital camera."

She squinted and looked closer, "So it is! I see the dots. You need to up your resolution."

"It's at the highest resolution possible," she told her. "The Firm employs the latest in the state of the art technology."

"Oh," she nodded and kept her thoughts to herself.

She then handed her a small brown envelop, "I think you find these are much higher quality, Major."

Hawke cocked an eye as Mike took the envelope.

She opened it to discover new ID cards, Social Security card and licenses for driving and flying.

"Are these real?" she wondered.

"As far as the government is concerned," she informed.

Hawke huffed, "You knew her I.D. was faked! How did you know she's a major? I never told you or Archangel that."

She retrieved her letter from the drawer, "I found this letter…"

"Tucked in your door?" asked Hawke.

"Yes," she nodded opening it. "The handwriting is…"

"Archangels," he assumed.

She shook her head, "Mine! I wrote myself a letter and somehow sent it to me. In the letter I said that I would meet a woman who would go by the name Mike Santini but that was not her real name. I said her real name is Major Michaela O'Shannessy of the US Air Force and she is a pilot who could fly Airwolf and a computer expert. I also said I needed to help her and make sure she got into the Firm."

"You might want to show that letter to Archangel," he told her.

"How did you know I didn't show it to him?" she wondered.

"Because he got a letter from himself to and he's bit freaked out over it." Hawke informed.

"Michael got the same letter?" she gasped.

He nodded, "He did and it was tucked in his door just like yours. He told himself only what he needed to know. You actually told yourself a bit more."

"Why would I do this? How did I do this?" she asked bewildered. "It's like getting a letter from a time capsule but in reverse. It told me about meeting Mike before I met her. When I went to the cabin to give the assignment I couldn't believe it."

"You must have gotten your letter first," Hawke deduced. "Michael told me when he met Mike he thought it was odd that she couldn't load a camera with film."

"That was very odd," she agreed. "I ran a background check on both names: Santini and O'Shannessy and got a blank. From what I have found, Mr. Santini has one niece and her name is Jo." She asked Mike, "Who exactly are you and why did you act like you never saw a roll of film before in your life?"

She confessed, "I'm his kid and I never saw a roll of film before in my life."

Marella stood baffled, "What?"

"She's my daughter," he confessed. "That storm that Major Rivers saw already happened. It sent Airwolf thirty years into the future and then after we thought we would stay there, that same storm sent us back but my adult daughter was with us."

"Caitlin is her mother," she gathered. "No wonder she looks a little like both of you." She then assessed, "Both you and her mother can fly Airwolf. So can your daughter. That's a perfect choice. Did they say what that storm was and how it worked?"

Hawke shook his head, "Nope! We thought it was an anomaly at first but when it happened a second time we figured it was man-made."

Mike added, "Somebody has access to whatever program created that storm. Someone has to be traveling and giving them notes."

"Archangel is working on that aspect for us," he told her.

"If there is a time travel program, it is so top secret we don't have access to it at the Firm," Marella informed. She then cocked her head in thought, "We might be able to find information using DARPA but that would be a heck of a computer hack." She then cocked her head to the other side as an afterthought, "What were you doing in the computer room today anyways?"

"Hacking into DARPA," she admitted.

"And what did you find?" she wondered.

"Sinjin's location," she grinned. "It was listed as above top secret; above yours and Archangel's clearance level."

"How do you even know my clearance level?" she wondered.

"I got your file and Michael's when I was in there." she informed. "You got a lot of degrees woman!" she nodded wide-eyed.

"I'm working on my doctorate in literature," she mentioned offhand.

Mike asked, "Why do need that degree?"

"I don't," she smiled. "It's for personal enrichment."

"I see," she sighed. "In the future college gets so expensive you don't waste your time and money on things like that."

Curiously she asked, "How expensive does college get?"

Hawke barked, "More than a house! I looked into going when I was there. I just about gave myself a heart attack looking the tuition."

"How long were you in the future for, Hawke?" she wondered curiously.

"Few weeks," he admitted.

"Was I there?" she asked.

"I never saw you and no one ever told me where you were or what became of you. I saw Michael and my brother but not you." he stated.

Mike assured her, "Obviously you are alive. You wrote yourself that letter."

"True," she agreed. "We have to get answers to this time travel program and find out who delivered these letters."

Hawke added "After we get Rivers and my brother back."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

At the lair as Hawke, Dom and Mike readied themselves for the flight to rescue Major Rivers, Caitlin placed her flight bag in Airwolf to go with them. Hawke then removed the flight bag and placed it back in the jeep.

"I'm going with you," she told him.

"You're staying with the jeep," he instructed.

"Why?" she huffed.

He glanced at Mike and then back at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh' I see! Now that you have another pilot you don't need me."

"That's not it," he shook his head. "Her life depends on your life."

"I get that but she's what? Twenty five and we have a few years." she countered.

Mike spoke up, "I'm nearly thirty."

Caitlin cocked an eye, "Really! I thought you were younger than that."

She smirked shaking her head. "Nope! Now ask me what my birthday is."

Alarmed she asked, "When is your birthday?"

"About nine months from now," she smirked.

Caitlin gasped, "Um…I thought I had a few years before you would come along."

She shook her head, "You see when my father went to the future he skipped over that thirty years and I grew up without him. He had disappeared for thirty years and shows up, in Airwolf and looking my age. This already happened and then when the storm sent Airwolf back it changed that and moved the timeline. However, he went to the future after I was conceived meaning that part is still constant. I'm an embryo right now."

Caitlin gathered, "You mean I'm pregnant?"

"With me!" she nodded. "No offense but if you get killed I won't be very happy."

"What am I supposed to do then?" she asked. "Wait around while you guys go on the rescue mission?"

Hawke started, "Cait…If you lose the baby I don't think Mike will appreciate that very much."

She countered, "She's alive and well and standing right there!"

"This is dangerous," he retorted.

"When it is not?" she asked.

Mike stated, "Let her come."

"What?" her father gasped.

"I'm risking my life anyways." she told him. "If she wants to come then let her. She's only few weeks along and it's very early still."

"She's your mother," he huffed.

"I know," she agreed.

"No!" he shook his head. "She's staying back here where it is safe."

"I'm not sure what we will be coming across out there," she huffed. "I could get bogged down on the computer and you might need another pilot."

"I'm the pilot and I call the shots," he told her.

She snorted, "I'm a Major…Captain."

"I'm not in the military! You can't pull rank on me," he argued.

"Fine," she then started to remove the blue flight suit.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm staying," she told him. "You and Dom can go rescue Major Rivers and I will stay here and keep Mom company."

Dom noted what Mike had done. She leveraged her own service against her father's wishes. He took off his cap and started to remove his flight suit as well, "I guess I'm staying too."

Hawke rolled his eyes most annoyed, "Fine! You can all come. Now get in the chopper." He pointed his finger at Airwolf fuming that he didn't get his way. But what was even more alarming was the fact that he sounded just like his father when he and his brother were children.

Mike started to put her flight suit back on and muttered to her mother, "It's gonna be fun taking him on camping trips."

 **Short Time Later**

Airwolf was enroute to the USSR and flying over international waters. Caitlin was perched in the copilot's seat beside Hawke while Mike sat in a jump seat close to Dom in the back. To pass the time Mike chatted with Dom in jest.

"I think we could get a small kitchenette back here," she told him looking about.

Caitlin cocked her head and spoke into the microphone, "What?"

Hawke informed her, "Mike thinks we should turn Airwolf into a camper."

"It would be the ultimate recreational vehicle," she cheered. "The chopper is roomy back here."

"I suppose in thirty years Airwolf wouldn't be much for an attack helicopter," her mother assessed.

"Not compared to the Apache," her daughter agreed.

"Is the Apache the Airwolf of the future?" Caitlin wondered.

"It is," she told her.

"The Apache is designed to absorb radar," Hawke told her. "It's a heck of a weapon's platform."

Suddenly a warning light blared out, "String!" Dom checked his sensors. "I'm picking up a weapon's lock."

"Where?" he asked.

"Nothing is coming up," he told him. His eyes grew wide, "Something has been launched at us."

Hawke took evasive maneuvers, "Launch the flare."

"Launching," Dom hit the button.

Mike had gotten the laptop up and was looking at the readouts, "This isn't good."

The flare worked and the rocket detonated behind Airwolf.

Hawke brought the chopper around and there before him was three Apache helicopters flying in formation. He blinked his eyes wondering if he was seeing things.

"What are those things?" asked Caitlin worried.

"Apaches," Hawke told her.

Mike added, "I'm not getting any identifiers. I don't know who they belong too."

One of the Apache choppers then took off like a jet. It had Airwolf's hybrid capability.

Hawke looked back to Mike, "These Apaches are hybrids."

"Shit!" she started typing faster.

Caitlin kept her eyes open, "Where did it go?"

Dom noted, "I've got nothing on radar."

"Damn things are invisible to radar," Hawke reminded him.

Mike made a patch, "I'm about to light them up," she told him. She hacked into their communications systems and used the radio signals to bring up the locations and then fed it into Airwolf's computers.

Dom noted, "He's coming up behind us, String."

Hawke asked, "Mike can you get me a lock?"

"No," she shook her head. "You're gonna have fight him off visually." She then started to type more. "But they need the computer to make their hybrids work. I'm going to disable the hybrid so they can't move fast."

"Do it," Hawke ordered as the found himself engaging in a firefight with the lead Apache. "Where did this thing come from?" he wondered.

Dom stated, "I got no storm cells. He's coming back around."

Airwolf's shielding held under the heavy fire power and Hawke returned fire. He noted just the lead Apache had engaged him. "Wonder what the other two are waiting for?"

"Don't know, String." Dom admitted for he too was stumped.

"They probably think one will do the trick," Mike told him. "Damn! I got a firewall."

Hawke decided to retreat and attempted to out fly the three Apaches only to have all three follow in pursuit.

Dom reported, "They are gaining on us, String."

"They did some upgrades," he figured.

Mike opened the rear cabinet and retrieved both cell phones.

Dom asked, "What are you doing?"

"I need a boost," she told him.

He watched as she activated the phones and synched the signals. She then used Airwolf to pipe the signal to the three perusing Apaches. In an effort to bog down the onboard computers of the perusing choppers she started playing music through her iphone. The music was also heard over Airwolf's internal speakers.

Caitlin noted, "Music?"

"It's _One Republic_ , Mom!" she grinned. "You like the lead singer." She continued typing and sent a virus that would disrupt the computers of the perusing Apaches. Suddenly the three birds dropped out of hybrid boost and back to rotors. "I got it! I disabled their onboard computer system."

The lead chopper engaged in another firefight with Airwolf as rockets were exchanged.

Dom stated, "Strom cell just developed above us, String."

Hawke noticed the leader broke off the attack and went into a retreat. He watched as all three Apaches flew into the storm and disappeared.

"Should we go after them?" asked Mike.

"We don't know what is on the other side," her father determined.

They watched the storm suddenly just dissipated before them.

Caitlin gulped, "Whatever that is…It's not natural."

Dom looked at his radar, "The storm is gone, String. The Apaches are gone too. Were lost fuel and spent all the rockets."

Hawke turned Airwolf back around, "We're going back. I'm aborting the mission."

Dom agreed, "We need answers. Whoever has control over this thing can use it against us at will."

"I know we need answers," Hawke agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hawke had brought everyone to his cabin after the failed mission and requested Archangel and Marella to meet him. He stood behind the bar wearing a yellow cotton shirt, tan trousers with a brown vest wiping down glasses for a drink. Hawke wasn't much of a drinker but after the last few weeks he could have used a stiff shot of something. His picked up a bottle of whiskey and poured some into a small glass. He looked across at Dom.

"Drink?" he asked.

"Little bit," he gave a nod.

As Hawke poured out a shot Caitlin stated, "I'll have some wine."

He winced, "I'm not sure you should."

Mike assured him sitting at the end of the bar, "One glass won't hurt her or me." She took a sip of hot coffee as she worked the laptop looking for clues to what they encountered.

Hawke opened a bottle of white wine and poured Caitlin a glass and then he looked at his coffee drinking daughter. "You drink a lot of coffee!"

She nodded, "I know!"

"Ya think about cutting back?" he asked her.

She looked at her half empty cup and picked it up, "Can you put a shot of booze in here?"

Hawke cocked an eyebrow, "You want what?"

"Loaded coffee," she smirked. "Put a shot of whisky in my coffee."

Hawke smirked at her, "So you can do stupid things faster and with more energy?"

She grinned, "Yup!"

He poured out a shot glass of whiskey and then poured it into her coffee cup. He stood shaking his head wondering how his daughter turned into a booze drinking, caffeine addict. As he finished pouring the shot into the mug he heard the sound of rotor blades overhead. "Sounds like Michael."

Mike suggested, "Better get another cup of loaded coffee."

"Why?" he asked.

"For Michael," she smirked. "He got me on it."

Hawke decided to make that second cup and offer it to Archangel to see his reaction. As he made the loaded coffee Archangel and Marella walked into the cabin both dressed in white.

He stated after closing the door behind them, "You said it was urgent, Hawke." 

"Mission failed," he told him from behind the bar.

"How so?" he asked walking towards him. He then noticed the laptop and Mike sitting at the end of the bar working.

Marella went to see what Mike was doing and stood behind her. She arched her eyebrows upon looking at the screen.

"We were attacked by three Apache attack helicopters over international waters," Hawke told him.

Archangel seemed a bit baffled, "You were attacked by three what? Apache helicopters? What are those?"

"What I fly in the future," Mike spoke up. She then brought up a photo of the helicopter, "They look like this!"

He made his way to the end of the bar and looked upon the screen. "That's the computer you brought with you?"

"Yup," she nodded.

Hawke then placed Archangel's coffee down near the end of the bar and waited. "Mike said you might want a cup," he mentioned.

"That most gracious," he stated assuming it was regular coffee. He picked up the mug and held it in his hand. He looked back upon the screen, "That's what attacked you?"

"Three of them and all three have Airwolf's hybrid rotor to jet system," she informed. "String kept the lead chopper at bay while I knocked out the onboard computers with a virus."

Marella asked, "A virus?"

"Computer code designed to do damage," she told her. "Virus is slang for it."

"Ah," she nodded in realization.

Michael studied the Apache, "That's a mean looking bird." He then took a sip of his coffee and then looked up at Hawke. "You put something in this?"

"Mike said you like whiskey in your coffee," he smirked.

"I've never had it before but it's not bad," he had to admit.

"Sinjin made one that you loved," she recalled. "It had coffee, Bailey's Irish Cream, Kahlua and vodka in it."

Hawke stood wide-eyed, "That's three drinks in one!"

"Mix hot coca in with it and it's even better," she grinned at him.

"Sounds good," Marella agreed. "We don't have these Apache helicopters."

Hawke noted, "They were from the future. They retreated into a storm and disappeared. You got anything on your end?"

He admitted, "Marella found some reports on weather experiments and modifications. These experiments started back in the forties during World War Two. The goal was use weather a weapon against the enemy. A treaty was signed by former President Carter agreeing with other nations to not use weather as a weapon. I believe we have stumbled into a black budget program."

Hawke stated, "These Apaches are invisible to radar. The fuselage absorbs the radar signals. We didn't see it until we were under attack. Mike managed to use the computer to map it out using radio signals. The Apache is a superior bird to Airwolf. The only advantage Airwolf had over the Apache was the hybrid rotor to jet engine design. Now, these Apaches have that too and a computer system allowing any pilot to engage it."

Mike assured him, "Airwolf did far better in that fight than anyone thought it would. They only sent three. A normal squad is double that. They must have figured we would be an easy mark."

Dom spoke up, "Airwolf wasn't that easy of a mark."

Hawke stated to his friend, "If we didn't have Mike and that laptop we would have been." In short time Airwolf had gone from being state of the art to obsolete in a battle and he wasn't sure if he would survive the next encounter with the menacing Apaches.

Mike sighed, "What makes Airwolf tick is the crew not the bird. You held them off flying by line of sight. The minute I blinded their computers they ran."

Caitlin smiled, "She has a point, String."

Archangel stated, "We need to find this time and weather manipulating program before you can fly Airwolf again."

"Agreed," Hawke stated.

 **Later**

Night had fallen on the secluded cabin. The meeting had lasted long into the evening hours leaving Archangel and Marella to spend the evening as well. Archangel was sleeping soundly in a chair near a roaring fire. Marella was on the couch under an afghan. Dom had taken another chair and Caitlin had retired to bed with Hawke in the loft.

Mike had a tough time sleeping. She wandered about wrapped in a blanket and then wandered outside onto the porch that overlooked the lake. She took a seat on the wooden bench and let the cool air softly caress her face as she listened to the water break against the shore below. She heard a rustle and opened her eyes and peered into the darkened shadows.

"Who's there?" she called out.

A figure slowly emerged from the shadows with his hands up, "Don't shoot me, Mike."

She couldn't believe it. The voice sounded like her uncle's. "Sinjin?" she gasped upon seeing her uncle emerge before her. He was older and looked just as she recalled. "What are you doing here?"

He stepped up to the porch. He was wearing jeans with a red and white flannel shirt under a demin jacket. He adjusted his glasses as he spoke, "I have no place else to go," he confessed. "After you and Airwolf disappeared on the flight, Michael told me has stumbled across a black budget program that cost him everything. He had a contact that helped us send me back with handwritten letters to Michael and his assistant, Marella. Thing is, it was a one way trip and I can't get back after I delivered the letters. I was kind of hoping the cabin would be empty and I could stay here for the night."

She told him, "You need to stay and help us. You need to tell us what you know."

"Unfortunately I don't as much as I need too," he admitted.

She rose from the seat and walked over to him. She felt his skin, "You're freezing cold?"

"It was a one way mission to deliver the letters," he spoke softly in confession. "I took it because I'm an old man and figured I lived my life already."

She wrapped the blanket around him and helped him to the door, "Get inside!"

Cold and tired he willingly went inside the warm cabin. Mike helped him settle in on the nearby sofa.

"When was the last time you ate?" she asked him concerned.

"Yesterday," he admitted. "I didn't bring my meds. It's was essentially a suicide mission. They weren't too sure I would even survive going back."

"How did they send you back?" she asked concerned.

"They can manipulate the atmosphere," he told her. "They placed me in a clear aluminum tube and used high powered radio arrays and a combination of particles they pumped into the room to create the temporal event. It was located in a black ops lab and they had used it to send lab animals through time. I volunteered to be the first human."

"Jeepers," she sighed. "Do you know anything about the Apaches?"

He shook his head, "What Apaches?"

"Three unmarked Apaches attacked Airwolf today over international waters. They came out of nowhere and disappeared back into the storm." she informed.

"I went back two days ago," he confessed. "That didn't happen. You and Airwolf disappeared and Michael got a hold of his contact and asked for help. The program was about to be shut down and they snuck us into the lab and sent me back with the notes. I know nothing of the Apaches."

Mike gulped, "We're changing things. It's like some sort of a war but stretched out over the years."

Sinjin gathered, "If you're gonna have a time war, that's way it would be done."

Archangel stirred and looked over at Mike and an older man who she had wrapped in a blanket and seated on the nearby couch. He squinted, "Who's here?"

She smirked, "It's my uncle…Sinjin. He was sent back to deliver the letters to you and Marella on a one way trip." She looked at her uncle, "I'm gonna get you something that you can eat. Tomorrow we will get your medicine. They should have it here."

"I'm diabetic," he reminded her.

"Type two," she smiled. "You can still eat but just a little until we get the medications." She patted his knee, "Stay here and relax. I'll be right back." She then walked to the kitchen in her stocking feet and pajamas.

Archangel rose to his feet and went over to Sinjin. He sat beside him and took a good look, "You're older than me."

"I got thirty years on ya pal," he smirked at him.

"Do you know who is behind the anomalies?" he asked him.

He replied, "You told me to give to you a message to you if I saw you face to face. The message is the Illuminati are real and you have to stop them."

"The Illuminati are real?" he gulped.

Sinjin nodded, "Are they some sort of a cult or something?"

He slowly nodded, "Yes…It's a cult made up of the wealthiest and most powerful men on the planet. I always dismissed it as rumors."

"Apparently they are real," he told him settling in. He then wondered, "How are Mike and Sting getting along?"

"They seem to get along well," he gathered. "Though Hawke tries to act like her father and she acts like a rebellious teen in return."

"I guess they are making up for lost time," he chuckled. Sinjin sat as the concept of time suddenly took on a whole new meaning. It was no longer about spending the time you have but rather using it as a tool or a weapon. Time was no longer a constant. Suddenly it could be change, be jumped through and manipulated. Whoever wielded such a weapon would have the ultimate power.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hawke stood in his brother's embrace. He couldn't believe his brother had followed him back to the eighties and delivered the letters instructing Archangel and Marella to help him.

"I can't believe it's you," he cried.

"You think I'm gonna let you have all the fun?" Sinjin asked.

"You came back after us," he replied releasing the embrace.

"I did," he agreed.

Hawke wiped the tear away, "But you have a family waiting for you in the future."

"I'm an old man," he reminded him. "I want to make sure my family has a future. You didn't accidentally travel through time. That storm was man made. Someone must have brought you and Airwolf to the future for a reason."

Archangel stood off watching as he sipped his coffee, "Some very powerful people are behind this Hawke."

Hawke asked, "Who?"

"They are called the Illuminati," he began.

Mike, who had sat by quietly, closed her eyes and rolled her head back. "Ah gawd!"

Her father asked, "You've heard of them?"

"Yes," she sighed. "The Illuminati are a conspiracy theory. They were a bunch of Masons from about a hundred years ago who had a secret club and called it the Illuminati."

Archangel informed, "The Bavarian Illuminati were founded on May 1st, 1776. The Illuminati's goals were to stamp out superstition, religious orders and state power. They were enlightened…Or so they claimed. The founders worked with the Freemasons and were in the 33rd degree level."

Dom stood in kitchen doorway ready to make breakfast when he scoffed, "There is no 33rd degree. There are only three degrees in Freemasonry: apprentice, craft and master. There isn't over thirty…"

Hawke added, "You are a Freemason, Dom."

"I was when I was younger," he admitted. "I left the order."

Hawke wondered, "Why?"

"It got too political," he waved it off.

Marella stood by and added, "Politics can occur in any organization."

Dom noted, "That's true! And now I am a political atheist. Mike converted me. We don't like any politicians!"

She smirked, "Dom has joined the dark side with me."

Hawke cocked an eyebrow and repeated amused, "Political atheist? Sounds like something I might become."

His daughter cheered in jest, "P.A. is accepting new members."

Archangel sighed, "As I said, we are up against some powerful people, Hawke."

Caitlin assured, "My husband and I can take care of this, Michael. We can handle it."

Hawke cocked an eyebrow, "Getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren't we?"

She looked at him baffled, "What are you talking about?"

"We're not married yet," he stated.

She gave a funny look and replied, "We have been married for two years."

"No we haven't," he countered.

Archangel stated, "Yes you have, Hawke."

Mike spoke up, "No they haven't!"

He insisted, "Your father and mother have been married for two years, Major Hawke."

She shook her head, "No! What did you call me?"

Everyone stood rather baffled and tried to figure the latest oddity.

Sinjin spoke up, "We are dealing with time travel and forces beyond our control. Is it possible that something has changed and we don't know?"

Marella nodded, "A number of things could have changed and we would have no idea."

Sinjin stated, "So far Marella, Michael and Cait have not traveled through time. The rest of us have. Tell me what you remember as to the last couple of years."

Archangel started, "The Airwolf project started five years ago. Right before Dr. Moffett's test he was killed in an attempted robbery but they never caught the killer. The project then went back to Hawke who was instrumental in design and it's been in his care ever since. He met Caitlin three years ago and they got married two years ago."

Hawke huffed, "That's not what happened!" He then cocked his head as he looked on Archangel and noticed the darkened lens was gone and the man had two working eyes. His cane was also gone and he seemed to have never been injured. His jaw dropped for he had never seen anything like it.

Mike also noticed it, "Is it me or did the dark lens just disappear?"

Dom looked on, "I'll be damned!" He then waved his hand before Archangel, "Can you see out of both eyes?"

"Of course I can see out of both my eyes!" he scoffed. "What kind of joke are you playing here?"

Hawke insisted, "It's not a joke, Michael. A minute ago you were blind in one eye. An injury you got when Moffett turned Airwolf against us and tried to kill you."

"Dr. Moffett was a great man." Archangel countered. He didn't what was wrong but he knew something was different. He felt different but just didn't know what.

"He was a psychopathic killer," Hawke huffed.

"That's not how I remember it," Michael replied.

Sinjin held up a hand, "That's exactly it! That's not how you remember it because something has changed. Dr. Moffett was killed in a robbery before he could attack you and steal Airwolf. And since we are dealing with powerful people with access to a new technology that allows time travel then there could be another time traveler that we don't know about."

Hawke gathered, "Someone who is changing things as we speak."

"That's right, String!" he walked behind the bar and found a slate and chalk tucked away in the corner. He placed on the bar counter and started to draw lines.

"Old toys from when we were kids, Sinjin?" asked his brother amused.

"I need to draw this out," he told him. "Think about of time in a line, a linear timeline. Now apparently if someone goes back through time they remove themselves from the effects of the time and retain their memories of the old timeline. If they don't go back through time they won't know things have changed."

Marella spoke up, "But things brought with you remain the same. The letters you brought have Major Hawke listed as Major O'Shannessy…Her mother's maiden name."

"Exactly," Sinjin agreed. "The other time traveler comes back and takes out Moffett before he can turn Airwolf against you. The Firm falls back on my brother to help run it." He looked at Archangel, "What are you giving him in exchange?"

"We have finding you as a top priority," he confessed.

Sinjin asked, "Where is Airwolf right now?"

Hawke stated, "The lair."

Archangel rebutted, "The hangar at Santini Air…Where it has always been."

"And what is my brother's job at the Firm?" he asked him.

"He's in charge of the Airwolf Program," he candidly stated.

"Where did he meet, Cait?" asked Sinjin.

"An abusive patrol officer arrested him on trumped up charges. Caitlin was a witness and came forward in his defense. It cost her job as an officer so he hired her and their relationship developed from there. She is expecting their first child," he turned to Mike, "You!"

Mike spoke up, "Wait a minute. A second time traveler has taken out Moffett and what? Made my life better! Maybe we should leave it like this?"

Sinjin spoke to Archangel, "You remember her now as Major Hawke. As Marella pointed out the letter I delivered still called her by her mother's maiden name. What is the story you remember her telling you when she came?"

"She was flying a vintage warbird in an air show when she hit an odd storm and was thrown back in time," he reported. "We were trying to help her return home."

Hawke huffed, "That's not what happened."

Sinjin reminded him, "It's what happened for Michael, Marella and Caitlin because they are not immune to changes the other time traveler has made. We are immune because we have traveled out of our own time and retained our memories."

Hawke asked bewildered, "So…My life is better now?"

Caitlin asked concerned, "What was the old timeline that we don't remember?"

Hawke stated, "You and I are not married but you are pregnant and I have possession of Airwolf to blackmail the government into finding my brother."

Caitlin sounded, "Things sound way better now."

 **Short Time Later**

It soon became apparent to Hawke that something had gone terribly wrong when he walked into the Firm and found his office. He had to admit, it was a large and spacious office that was tactfully decorated with oak furnishings and complete with a side bar, an entertainment cabinet and a computer terminal. He stood in shock as he looked over the large administrator's desk that was ever so neat and tidy.

"This is my office?" he asked Archangel as he looked about.

"Of course," he replied.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Shoot!" He had to admit it was nice looking office.

Dom gasped, "This is nicer than my apartment."

Archangel cocked his head and wondered, "Don't you live with Hawke and Caitlin?"

"No," he shook his head.

Hawke looked at the photos on his desk. There was a framed wedding photo of him and Caitlin. He then found another framed photo of the pair standing before a large brick house. He had his arms around her and they were smiling.

"Where's this house?" he asked.

"You and Caitlin just bought that," Michael told him.

Mike peaked over his shoulder, "Wait a minute. That's a like half million dollar house. How can he afford that?"

"He's an administrator for the Firm," he rolled his eyes.

Mike looked over at her father, "On this new timeline, I will grow up in a huge three story brick house and have both my parents. Whoever did this…Is a genius."

"But none of this is supposed to be like this," Hawke told her.

"Hey, I can live with it." she rebutted.

"But it's not right," he insisted. "I'm not administrator material."

She shrugged, "Neither am I but on this timeline I will a great life so let's not fuck it up."

"But it's not the right timeline," he argued.

She asked, "What do you think we should do? Go back and save Dr. Moffett from getting killed too early? Hell, whoever killed him off made our lives better."

Hake looked at his brother for his opinion, "What do you think about all his, Sinjin?"

He shrugged, "She has a point. You got a nice job and nice a house and wonderful wife. Fixing that means going back and stop Moffett from dying early."

Mike suggested, "Maybe we can find a way to get back to the future and see where the changes take us. I mean, things would be different for us in thirty years."

Sinjin agreed, "We should find a way back and see what happens but I have no idea how we are going to get back."

"Let's take Airwolf up for a spin and see what happens," Mike suggested. "These storms seem to be attracted to that bird for some reason."

Archangel looked at Hawke and asked, "Should we take Airwolf up?"

"Why are you asking me?" he asked him.

"Because you my superior," he informed. "You call all the shots on Airwolf."

Hawke stood dumbstruck as he realized that not only was the timeline changing before his very eyes but he was now Archangel's boss. Needless to say a few impure thoughts crossed his mind.

He smirked, "Get the bird ready."

 **Note:** Thank you for all the reviews! I hope I haven't confused anyone with the changing events in the story. There is a second time traveler who is changing things in real time and for the next two chapters the timelines shifts back and forth and finally settle into a new timeline when Airwolf's inventor, Dr. Moffett gets hands on the technology and becomes a major threat and they must team up with the second time traveler to stop him. The second time traveler will be introduced in the next chapter as well as his motives.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hawke had trouble adjusting to this new and strange would that seemed to have mysteriously developed around him. He was suddenly Michael's boss at the Firm. He was required to attend briefing and wear a suit. He found himself sitting in a black suit with a matching tie in at a large oak table in a briefing room. He wasn't sure how even got there. His life seemed to unfold before him like a strange dream. As he sat at the table he pinched himself wondering if perhaps he was hallucinating. He felt the pain that told him it was real.

Michael sat beside him in his white suit and asked, "You okay?"

He asked offhand, "When did I start wearing suits?"

"Since you replaced Dr. Moffett at the Firm," he whispered.

As other heads of departments funneled into the briefing, each of the fine dressed men and women greeted him with a smile and a uniformed, "Mr. Hawke" cheer. Hawke felt even more out of place as it became apparent he was well liked and adored by his co-workers.

"I got get out of here," he muttered under his breath.

"You can't just up a leave," Michael insisted. "We have a full itinerary today and after our meeting here we have to fly to D.C. and meet the Chiefs of Staff and the President."

"You're kidding me," he huffed.

"I'm not," his friend told him. "We are also invited for dinner at the White House tonight. Caitlin will also be going."

"When do I take up Airwolf?" he asked.

Michael whispered, "I don't see how you will get the time right now. I suggest you have Mr. Santini and Major Hawke take it up and see if they can find the storm."

He threw him a look, "You serious?"

"You're too busy," he reminded him. "It's been an issue for a while now."

"Fine," he sighed.

Archangel motioned towards Marella as she entered the briefing with a few files, "Marella."

"Yes Michael?" she asked.

"Director Hawke has requested Dominic Santini and Major Hawke fly Airwolf on the latest mission." he stated.

Hawke sat and shivered as the words hit his spine like a bolt of lightning. "Director Hawke!" How could he have let that happen?

"I'll send word," she gave a nod.

Hawke sat with the most disturbed look upon his face. In this strange new world, reality had changed and he was a bureaucrat and he hated it. He could only hope for some news from Airwolf as Mike and Dom would attempt to recon into the future to find out what had happened.

 **Santini Air**

Hawke's brother, Saint John "Sinjin" Hawke stood and looked over the bird that he never recalled actually flying. He just stood and stared at it in the oddest way as if he had forgotten something important but couldn't remember what.

Mike walked up behind him wearing the ugly pale blue flight suit and held an identical flight suit in her hands. "Hey!" She smiled at him for to Mike it was Sinjin who her father figure growing up.

He looked back at her and smiled, "Hey kid!"

"I brought you something," she held out the flight suit.

"You want me to go with you?" he asked unsure.

"I would like a copilot," she agreed.

"But I never flew it," he told her.

She cocked her head to the side and motioned, "I just watched reality as we know it completely change. I honestly don't know if what I remember and what you remember is the original timeline. You could have flown it and never know."

He pondered, "You're right! I could have." He looked at the bird, "You ever have a feeling, like a memory or a dream but you just can't remember it?"

"Sometimes," she smiled.

He stood grasping his wrinkled hands looked up at the bird, "It's like I know her but I don't remember."

"Best way to get re-acquainted," she then laid the flight suit across his arms.

"I'm too old," he told her.

"No you're not," she smirked back.

He gave a heavy sigh. He had to admit he felt like he was being pulled into a memory that he just couldn't recall. Slowly he nodded, "I guess you got yourself a co-pilot."

 **Short Time Later**

Airwolf was airborne once more but this time Mike was sitting in her father's seat with her uncle was riding shotgun. Dom was in his position as they flew and wondered if they could find the storm and where they would end up.

Sinjin couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu as he flew Airwolf with no recollection of being a previous pilot. But he seemed to know the bird on an instinctive level.

Mike noted, "You seem to be familiar with Airwolf."

"I know I've never even sat in the cockpit but I feel like I have," he confessed.

Dom noted, "That's weird, Sinjin."

"I know it is," he agreed.

"Well," Dom cheered. "I always wanted to fly this bird with you too, Sinjin. Now I can I say I have."

"Me too," he had agreed for he felt as if he somehow missed flying with the man.

Mike called out, "I see something dead ahead."

Dom reported upon checking his radar, "It's our storm."

Sinjin noted, "That looks menacing."

"It seems to have a mind of its own," she had to agree.

With Sinjin as her co-pilot Mike brought Airwolf into the eye of the storm. The tunnel began to form with a bright light at the end. As they shot of the bright light Sinjin was cursed with a massive headache. His eyesight blurred.

"It's affecting me," he reported.

"You okay?" she asked worried.

Soon the headache subsided and his eyes focused, "Yeah…I'm okay. I just got this horrible headache and my vision blurred for a second."

"You scared me," she confessed.

"Sorry," he winced figuring it was age. As he regained his composure and his mind started to recall another timeline. "Wait a minute," he came to attention. "I have flown Airwolf before. I flew missions for a year."

Dom asked, "When did you do that?"

"After you were killed and String was injured…" he trailed off. "But you and String disappeared instead." He sat baffled, "I recall two different histories."

"What?" his niece asked.

"It jogged my memory," he reported. "I remember two different timelines; the first timeline and the second timeline. We just entered a third timeline."

Dom asked, "What do you mean I was killed?"

"You were killed in an explosion when one of your choppers was sabotaged. It hurt String and he retired after that. I was rescued and took over flying Airwolf with your niece, Jo for a year."

Mike asked, "Where was I?"

"You were never born," he reported. "You didn't exist in the first timeline."

"Lovely," she rolled her eyes.

Dom huffed at her, "Hey! I got blown up in the first timeline."

Mike shook, "Let's not go back to that one."

"I would have to agree," Sinjin stated. "String got addicted to pain killers and was a bad car accident. He was a shell of his former self. He was an old man in a nursing home."

Dom made a face, "That does sound bad."

Mike stated, "That storm must have done something so you can recall what happened, Sinjin. So, we now know what happened in the original timeline and we all agree that sucks so…Let's not go there. What does the satellite date read, Dom?"

He reported, "We didn't go forward." 

"Where did we go?" she asked him.

"Backwards," he reported. "It's nineteen eighty-three."

Mike winced, "We really need to get control over this."

Sinjin suggested, "Maybe someone does have control. Isn't that the year Moffett died in the new timeline?"

She nodded, "Yeah! It is."

"Dom, what is the exact date?" he asked him.

"December twenty-fourth," he informed. "Moffett dies today."

Sinjin gathered, "Someone sent us here to prevent that."

Mike wondered, "Where are we gonna put Airwolf down?"

Dom gasped, "We can't go to Santini Air! I'm already there. There would be two of me here, wouldn't there?"

"I'm a POW right now," Sinjin reminded him.

Mike stated, "Airwolf is under construction at the Firm. Isn't my father helping to work on it?"

"He is," Dom nodded.

"Hmm," she pondered. "When Marella gave me my new I.D.'s she back dated them by two years."

Dom asked, "Why did she do that?"

"I assumed she was trying to give me a background," she shrugged.

Sinjin pondered, "Maybe she was giving you a background. Let's set Airwolf down at the cabin. If Airwolf is under construction then my brother is too busy to go home for a while."

"He's gonna know it's you," Mike insisted. "You may be older but he will know it's you."

"And that's what I want," he agreed. "We need him to help us find Moffett's killer."

Dom miffed, "I can't believe I'm going to actually try and save that guy. He deserves what he got!"

"I know," Sinjin sighed. "But String is miserable as a director for the Firm. You and I both know that."

Mike smirked, "Hey I get a nice house and rich a father. I'm not complaining."

Sinjin scolded her, "I thought I raised you better than that."

"You did," she admitted. "Sorry."

Dom took noticed how differently Mike treated Sinjin compared to her father. She was respectful and loving towards Sinjin and well, rather rebellious and callous towards her biological father. It was Sinjin who raised her and it showed. She treated Sinjin more like her father than String. He pondered to himself for if he could change the future then he would want String to have that role in her life.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After securing Airwolf they needed to get into the Firm and prevent Moffett's untimely death. Sinjin figured since Mike had a firm ID dated two years prior she would gain easy access and sent her in as a computer technician as her cover while he and Dom would survey for Dr. Moffett.

As luck would have it, traveling two years into the past was much easier than traveling thirty years. The money on their persons was all within date and could be used to purchase Mike clothes for her cover.

Sinjin made sure she was dressed for the part. She needed to pull it off. Thus she soon traded in her grungy style clothes for a blue skirt with matching blazer. She looked at herself in the mirror of the changing room. The blazer had shoulder pads installed and she stared back at her image with a profoundly disturbed look.

"What the hell?" she grumbled. "My shoulders look funny."

A rap came at the door and she opened it to find Dom and Sinjin helping her get ready. Sinjin held the shoeboxes, "These are your size."

"Pumps?" she complained. "I hate wearing pumps."

He smirked, "I don't think wearing sneakers will look all that inconspicuous."

She rolled her eyes and took the shoes, "I know."

Dom smiled from behind Sinjin, "You look nice in that suit, Mike."

She miffed, "I hate the shoulder pads."

"You can remove them," Sinjin assured. "Now hurry up and get ready."

Dom suggested, "Oh, we should get her a necklace to wear."

He agreed, "And matching earrings."

"Maybe a little makeup," added Dom.

She stood and cocked her head to the side, "You two seem to be rather enjoying this."

Sinjin admitted, "It's not often we men get to dress up a woman the way we want her to look." He shot Dom a grin, "You should have seen her when she was little. My wife and I would pick her out these little dresses and she was just adorable."

"I bet she was," Dom cheered.

She muttered, "You're embarrassing me."

"That's what uncles are for," he grinned. "Now get dressed and we will get you jewelry."

Mike closed the door hoping they would just go away.

Dom rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "We should get her something sophisticated." He felt like he was coaching his very own spy as he helped prepare Mike for the mission.

"But stylish," Sinjin agreed.

Mike hollered from behind the door, "Plain chain and plain earrings. I don't wear gawdy jewelry."

"Don't worry," Dom spoke through the door. "Sinjin and I will get ya something nice. You just hurry it up."

"I'm hurrying," she sang back.

Sinjin motioned for Dom to follow, "We should get her a briefcase too so she looks professional."

Dom pondered, "Maybe we should get her hair done?"

Sinjin stated, "I don't think we have that much time."

Dom candidly replied, "Funny thing about time. You only get so much of it even when you travel through it."

As the two men wandered to the jewelry department Sinjin had to agree, "It makes you rethink reality and what you know. You raised me and now I'm older than you, Dom. My niece is her father's age and all three of us are working this mission together. I think with time travel age is just a number and nothing more."

"I have to admit that you being older than me, Sinjin is weird. You know if we can set this timeline so Mike grows up with String as her father then maybe things won't be bad for him in the future when he's an old man?" Dom suggested.

"If we do that I'm not too sure if it will affect Mike," he confessed. "I only recently began to remember both the first and second timelines. She could get back home and find everything changed like it did for us. I mean Michael's eye just went back to normal in seconds, like the injury never happened."

He admitted, "I know what you mean. It's just I see how she treats you and I see how she treats String and it's not right. She gets right in Strings face and…" he trailed off.

"They don't have that parent-child bond," he noted. "It's like they are siblings bickering."

"Yeah," Dom nodded with a disturbed look. "It's like that and it shouldn't be. I want her to treat String with the same respect she has for you."

He sighed, "I want her to treat him like she treats you. She adores you."

"Ah," he waved it off. "I'm just a silly old man to her."

Sinjin shook his head, "You're the grandpa she never had. All she had was me. She never any grandparents either." He picked up a necklace with a teddy bear, "You think this is too kiddy?"

Dom looked at the silver necklace, "I think that's adorable."

Sinjin sighed, "It was so much easier picking out stuff for her when she was five."

 **Firm Research Facility**

Dressed like a business woman, Mike entered the halls of the state of the art research facility located in a remote corner of the Mojave Desert. Upon entering the facility she found staff was at a minimum for the holiday. She carried her case and looked about curiously as she made her way pass a guard upon flashing him her badge. As she walked down the near empty hall she spotted a figure walking towards her. He was a man under average height and rather thin. He sported thick black rimmed glasses perched on his button nose and a rounded face. His short dark brown hair matched his eyes. He wore a bright red and white Christmas sweater and tan trousers and carried an armload of books while attempting to balance cups of coffee on a tray. She smiled at the clumsiness.

"Let me help you," she suggested.

"Oh, I got it." he assured her. As the world crossed his lips the tray slipped and coffee fell to the floor with a crash. He stood with the most heavy expression of grief. "Crap!" he muttered under his breath.

"Let me help you," she offered and started to pick up the tray and cups. She lifted the items as he tried desperately to clean up the mess with a handkerchief. "You might want some towels," she suggested.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I know." He looked up at her, "You're new here?"

"I'm Mike," she stuck out a hand. "Short for Michaela."

"Archie," he shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"So what do you do here?" she asked him.

"I'm Dr. Moffett's and Mr. Hawke's assistant." he explained. "I was getting us coffee….As you can see."

"I see," she smirked.

"What do you do?" he wondered.

"Computer engineer," she told him.

"Not many women in that area," he noted.

"Nope," she agreed.

The door at the end of the hall swung open and a stocky man with blond hair shouted down the hall, "You have those notes, Beckett?"

"Right away sir," he replied unraveled.

"What did you do?" he pointed towards the mess.

"It was an accident," Mike told.

"Miss, I wasn't speaking to you." he barked. "Clean that mess up, Sam!"

"Right away sir," he replied as he walked the notebooks down to the man.

He took the book and slammed the door behind him.

Mike stood stumped, "Your name is Sam Beckett?" Her mind ran wild for one of her favorite old TV shows was based on a time traveler named Sam Beckett.

He covered, "Yeah! My nickname is Archie." He winced upon realizing he disclosed himself.

"Who was that miserable S.O.B.?" she asked.

"That was Dr. Moffett," he warned her. "He's not the most gracious man who works here."

"Apparently not," she agreed wide-eyed. "Here, let me help you with this mess."

"You don't have to," he assured her.

"I want to," she smiled.

As she went with Archie to the nearby breakroom to help get supplies to clean up the mess Hawke walked into the room and looked about. He wore tan trousers and a yellow shirt. His crisp hazel eyes darted about as he looked at Mike standing near his assistant, "You're new."

She smiled at him graciously, "I'm Mike!"

"Stringfellow Hawke," he greeted her with a nod. He looked at Archie, "Sam, there is a huge puddle of coffee in the hallway."

"I'm getting towels to clean it up now," he told him.

"Hurry up before someone slips on it," he stated helping him get the towels out of the supply closet. He then scolded, "You shouldn't trying carrying so much at once."

"Tell me about it," he muttered.

Mike stated, "I met Dr. Moffett in the hall."

"Ya," he sighed.

"Is he always that pleasant?" she wondered.

Hawke gave a smirk, "You caught him in a good mood."

"Great," she rolled her eyes.

"So what do you do here, Mike?" he asked.

"I'm a computer engineer," she informed.

He paused, "Your the computer engineer we sent for?"

She played the part, "Yup! Surprised I'm a woman?"

He nodded, "Most women aren't interested in computer engineering. You're a pilot too?"

"Matter of fact I am," she cheered.

"Come with me," he waved for her to follow him.

As they passed the mess in the hallway String handed off the towels and trash bag to Archie, "Here! Get this cleaned up while I introduce our engineer to Moffett."

"Right sir," he grudgingly took the supplies.

She noted how Archie seemed displeased with how he was treated but did what he was told anyways. She also wondered why he used an assumed name. He said his name was Archie yet her father called him Sam. She was most curious about Archie as she walked into the lab with Hawke to be introduced to Dr. Moffett.

"Moffett," Hawke called out as he led her inside. The lab was a large white painted room with a cockpit mockup of Airwolf sitting on a large round platform. The room was well light and work tables lined a wall. A computer terminal was set up on another station that was connected to the cockpit mockup.

Moffett stood at the mockup with a clipboard in hand, "Hawke."

Mike noted they called one another by last name and didn't seem very friendly.

"This is Miss O'Shannessy our computer engineer." he told him.

He smirked at her, "So she is." He placed the clipboard down and walked over to her, "Miss O'Shannessy. Airwolf is going to be the first helicopter-jet hybrid. I need a computer fast enough to automatically engage a gear box that I and Hawke are developing. Currently no such computer exists. Do you think you can make me such a computer?"

She squinted, "It would have to be a computer with a processor a hundred thousand times more powerful that what is currently available."

"So it would be," he agreed. "Funny, Beckett said the same thing when I asked him. Of course he's not a computer engineer. I need someone who can build me the computer that Airwolf needs."

She replied, "I could build that computer but the processor simply doesn't exist and would take years to perfect."

"You don't have years," he retorted. "You have months."

Before she could reply Archie walked back into the room carrying another tray of coffee. This time he had four cups and brought one for Mike as well. "I got the coffee!" he cheered.

"The errand boy is good for something," Moffett miffed.

Mike instantly did not like Moffett and she could see why Dom had admitted he didn't wish to save his life. The man was simply a jerk.

Hawke spoke to Moffett, "Could you lighten up on him? He's just an assistant."

"As I said, errand boy." Moffett remarked.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

At the end of the day Mike emerged from the facility with her briefcase and a headache. Dr. Moffett was the most conceded, arrogant and difficult man she ever encountered. She met up with Dom and Sinjin in a rented car.

Dom sat behind the wheel and asked, "How did it go?"

She climbed in the back seat. Frustrated she began, "I apologize in advance for the words I am about to use. That guy is an asshole! He's an arrogant bigot and frankly after today I wouldn't mind helping my father kill him."

"In the first timeline he stole Airwolf, shot up the Firm and injured Michael and then killed your father's girlfriend who worked for the Firm." Sinjin recalled.

"What girlfriend?" Mike asked.

"Her name was Gabrielle," he informed. "She was recruited to help find Airwolf and Moffett killed her. Be careful dealing with him, Mike. He is a killer."

"And a total ass," she added.

Dom noted, "That happened in the timeline I remember too. That will be in a year from now."

"So, let's kill him now and spare everyone that grief." she suggested. "After today I have no issues popping that guy. I also met the sweetest guy in there today. He said his name was Archie but he goes by the name Sam Beckett. Anyone have any idea who he is?"

Sinjin stated, "Wasn't Sam Beckett that main character in that show you, your mother and my wife all love?"

" _Quantum Leap_ ," she nodded.

Dom wondered, "I saw the title on Netflix but never got a chance to watch. It looked interesting."

"It was about a guy who would leap into people's lives and change them for the better," she grinned. "I loved that show!"

Sinjin smirked, "More than the tenth Doctor?"

"Hmm," she debated. "If they could reboot _Quantum Leap_ with David Tennant…"

Sinjin stated to laugh and shook his head, "Women."

"What?" she made a sour face.

"Nothing," he chuckled. He watched the entrance as the workers emerged. He spotted his brother walk out with Archie. He chatted with him, patted his shoulder and climbed into a Jeep. Archie went to a nearby motorcycle and dug out a helmet from the saddlebag.

Mike cocked her head, "That's Archie! I never would have pegged him for riding a motorcycle."

"I guess he not that much of a nerd," her uncle jested for he did look like a nerd to him.

Dom noted, "There's Moffett."

Sinjin stated, "Follow him."

 **Few Hours Later**

They had followed Dr. Moffett about the city. He went to a local strip club and after spending few hours inside he left in his car. Night had fallen and they followed Dr. Moffett to a secluded bridge that spanned a nearby river.

Dom parked off of the road a few meters back. They emerged from the car and Mike had changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with black boots. Dom drew his pistol but kept the muzzle down as he slowly crept with Sinjin and Mike up to the bridge and watched what Dr. Moffett was waiting for.

Another car pulled up the bridge and across from Moffett's vehicle. A shadowing figure in a suit emerged and handed Moffett a briefcase.

Dom squinted, "He's making some sort of a deal."

Sinjin gathered, "Selling Airwolf already."

They watched as Moffett inspected the case and closed it. He then handed an envelope to the stranger who quickly inspected the package and then ducked into the car and drove off the bridge.

Moffett was about to return to his car when a motorcycle pulled up. Mike squinted, "That's Archie!"

Dom wondered, "What's he doing?"

Sinjin spotted a gun in his hand, "He's got a gun on him." He strained to hear as Archie's voice grew louder. "Let's get closer."

Archie stood before his motorcycle with a semiautomatic handgun leveled on Dr. Moffett. He shook his head, "Selling her already, huh?"

"Just go back to your apartment Beckett and we will forget this ever happened," he instructed.

"You don't even know who I am, do you?" he yelled.

"Who are you?" he shrugged.

"My real name is not Sam Beckett. I made that up," he confessed. "My name is Archibald Moffett. Recognize me know?"

"The only Archibald Moffett that I know is two years old," he snorted.

"Yeah, that's me Dad!" he huffed.

"Impossible," he scoffed.

"I came here because I thought I could save you. I thought if I became friends with you then maybe you would turn for the better," he confessed. "I was wrong. There isn't an ounce of good in you. You are just as much the psychopath that I was told you were. Since I have worked for you as your assistant you have treated me like absolute garbage. You treat everyone like garbage. Not just my mother, not just me…But everyone. You treat me like I'm an imbecile."

"My son is only two years old and my ex-wife took him into hiding," he stated.

"I know," he nodded. "I lived it! Being the son of a psychotic genius inventor…It wasn't a very good title to have. I have a doctorate to, Dad! In quantum physicist. Guess what I invited?"

Amused Moffett asked, "What did you invent…Son?"

"Time travel," he confessed. "Weather modification is the key."

'Interesting," Moffett stated. "And what do you plan on doing to me now?"

"I'm going to do the world a huge favor and kill you," he confessed. He brought the gun up to eye level when he heard a voice coming from the side.

"Archie," Mike pleaded. "Don't do this."

He looked over, "You followed me?"

She shook her head, "We followed him." She motioned towards Moffett.

Dr. Moffett looked at her and asked amused, "I assume you are a time traveler too?"

Sinjin stood shotgun, "We all are."

Moffett looked and realized he was surrounded, "And who might you be?"

"Doesn't matter," he smirked.

Archie asked, "How did you travel through time?"

"A storm brought us back," Mike confessed.

He rolled his eyes, "Great! The government must have had a copy of my plans that I missed. I should have wiped every hard drive."

"I don't know who runs it," she confessed. "But I do know that if you kill Dr. Moffett you…Well, frankly you make the world a better place and my family rather wealthy but you will also become what you wish to destroy. I mean, your father is an asshole. I whole heartedly agree with you on that. But you're better than this, Archie. I only met you today but you are a sweet and kind man." She looked at Moffett's disturbed face, "Unlike him."

Moffett asked, "What the hell is this? Some kind of joke?"

Sinjin huffed, "It's not joke Moffett and I know a number of people who would like to put a bullet in your head. Now take your money, get in your car and drive away and forget you ever met us."

Dom really wished he could have pulled the trigger but motioned to the car, "Get in that car before I shoot you myself."

He held up and hand and gave a nod, "I'm going." He took his case of money and got into his car while Archie stood shaking. He placed the car in drive and drove past them while they stood on the bridge.

Archie watched as the red tail light disappeared from view, "Why did you stop me? He had it coming."

"He will get his," Mike assured him.

"Innocent people are going to die," he told her.

"And we can't stop that," she replied. "We can't upset the timeline."

"Which timeline do you mean?" he wondered. His shoulders slunk in despair and he let the pistol fall to his side.

"How many have there been?" she wondered.

"The first timeline," he began. "My father stole Airwolf and went to work for the USSR. In the second timeline he stole it and went to work for Libya. In the third timeline Airwolf accidentally hit a quantum cell and disappeared to my time. I sent it back to put things right. Then I came back to try and convert my father."

"I'm from that timeline," Mike confessed. "Stringfellow Hawke is my father."

He cocked his head, "You're Major O'Shannessy then. I thought you looked familiar. I saw you on TV when Airwolf arrived in D.C.."

"Yeah," she slowly nodded, "That's me. You changed it again when you came back and killed him before he stole Airwolf."

Archie asked, "What happened? I made sure the program would go to your father."

"He's miserable," she confessed. "He hates his job and he becomes so bogged down he couldn't even come back to stop it…Not that I think he would have wanted too."

Archie stood baffled, "But that was a perfect job for him."

"Well," she winced. "I know you meant well and honestly it is a great job but it's just not him." She wondered, "So how exactly are you traveling through time?"

"I just use the motorcycle," he confessed.

"But the lightning strikes," she gulped.

He smiled, "Only an issue if you are high in altitude."

Sinjin added, "They sent me back in a lab and steel tube."

He winced, "Barbaric!"

Sinjin nodded, "Yup!"

Mike asked, "Can you control these storms and send us back to the future?"

Archie nodded, "I can! But if the program is running then whoever else has control and can send you right back again."

Dom wondered, "How exactly does this invention of yours work, Archie?"

Archie pulled out a square device from his pocket. He informed, "You see the world runs on vibrations and frequencies. Normally, those frequencies are stable but with the added particles in the air from the ongoing weather experiments and cloud seeding, if you hit them with right frequency you can disturb the particles and create a hole through space and time. Like this," he pointed the device off of the bridge over the water and emitted a frequency so high that no one could hear it. Suddenly a small storm formed and tunnel formed in the middle. "Your frequency also controls the destination." He then stopped the device and tunnel disappeared. "I suppose in layman's terms you could call it a wormhole."

Sinjin asked, "You took that invention and ran?"

"They wanted to weaponize it," he told them. "I wanted space exploration. Not only is time travel possible but also space travel. We could go to Mars in the blink of an eye. We could make things never happen and use it to warn people before an earthquake hits by going back in time and warning them." He groaned, "But the D.O.D. wanted a weapon. They didn't want it to be public knowledge. So, I wiped the hard drives and took my controller."

"But they got it anyways," Sinjin told him.

He sighed, "Yeah."

Mike pleaded, "Come back with us?"

"I can't go back home," he told her. "The minute I do they will kill me and take my controller….Or worse…Torture me for everything I erased."

"Then come with us two years into the future," she begged. "They won't know who you are there."

Sinjin added, "There are people, good people who want to help you put things right."

He cocked his head, "I've seen you before."

"I'm Saint John Hawke," he informed. "String is my brother."

"You flew Airwolf in the other timeline," he mentioned.

"I remember that," he smirked.

"You married Jo Santini," he recalled.

Sinjin asked, "I did?"

Dom cocked an eyebrow.

Archie pondered, "Maybe that was a different timeline? After a while they kind of run together."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Archie had entered his small apartment to get what few things he had. As he opened the door to the darkened apartment he was hit from behind. He fell to the floor with a thump.

Moffett stood over him holding a small bat. He straddled Archie's lifeless body and turned him over looking for his son's invention. He found the controller in his pocket. He looked upon the high tech device that lit up with a LED screen. Upon closer inspection he realized it had a miniature computer in the device. He smirked, "Well son…I guess you did good after all." He placed the handheld device in his pocket and walked out the door and into the night.

 **Short Time Later**

Concerned soon grew when Archie didn't show at the designated gathering place near Santini Air. Sinjin led Dom and Mike to Archie's apartment and found the young man face down on the floor and the front door ajar. They immediately went to his aid.

Sinjin turned on the lights, "Is he okay?"

Mike knelt down and assessed him, "Archie!" She gently shook him.

He began to moan as he slowly came too.

She found blood streaming from his head, "He's bleeding."

Sinjin dug out a handkerchief and handed it to her, "Use this." He then instructed Dom, "Keep a lookout."

Dom gave a nod and stepped outside.

Archie slowly started to rise, "What happened?"

Mike replied, "It looks like someone hit you over the head."

He quickly patted his pocket, "He got it. It's gone."

"The controller?" she gulped.

He nodded holding the handkerchief over his bloody head, "It must have been my father."

Sinjin assured him, "We will get it back."

"He could have figured it out already," he warned. "My father maybe insane but he's not stupid. It's fairly user friendly."

Mike winced, "What operating system did you use? Windows?"

"Open source," he told her. "I needed to customize it."

Sinjin wondered, "Can you make another?"

"I can make the frequency array but controlling it will be difficult without a computer system." he told him.

"We have a computer system," Mike assured him.

"Airwolf's computers are not powerful enough," he countered as Mike helped him to his feet.

She grinned, "We brought back a government issued laptop and two iphones."

"That might work," he agreed as he sat down on the nearby sofa.

Sinjin pondered, "You need access to a lab to build a new controller."

He nodded, "I will need a state of the art facility and your equipment."

"My brother can get us into that lab," he suggested.

Archie grabbed the nearby phone from the stand and started to dial String's number.

Mike stood watching as she cocked an eyebrow, "Boy that's the slowest thing in the world." She shouted at Dom just outside the door, "I thought that push button phone you got was an antique."

"I had a rotary phone but it broke and String got me the pushy button because it's state of the art," he smirked at her. "I missed those old rotary phones. With those newfangled iphones you don't get the same satisfaction that you get when slam down the receiver."

Sinjin smirked at him, "But you can't play _Farmville_ on the old phones."

"And you could help me a little more on that game," he miffed. "I would un-whither your crops."

"Mr. Hawke," Archie sounded relived.

"Archie," Strings voice came over the receiver. "What's wrong?"

"I was attacked and something very valuable was stolen from me."

String stated, "Where are you?"

"At my apartment," he told him.

"I'll be right there," he stated and hung up the phone.

As Archie hung up the phone he stated, "Mr. Hawke is on his way."

"Soon he finds out about this whole mess the better," Sinjin determined.

Mike asked, "Wouldn't we be changing the timeline again?"

"Considering Moffett has a controller that allows him to travel through time, what damage we do is the least of our concerns," he told her.

 **Short Time Later**

Wearing tan trousers and a brown flannel shirt with a brown vest Stringfellow Hawke walked up to the front door of Archie's apartment. He found it slightly open and walked inside upon hearing voices. Much to his surprise Dom was standing before him, "Dom!"

"Hey String," he greeted him.

"I thought you were working a stunt job at Columbia," he mentioned.

"Oh' I am," he smiled. "I'm in two places at once right now."

"What?" he asked him.

"I traveled through time, String!" he cheered. "I went thirty years into the future and then back and now I've traveled two years into the past. I figured there are two versions of me right now. Ain't that neat?"

He stood baffled, "What?"

Sinjin called out, "Hey String!"

He turned around and his eyes settled on Sinjin. He wasn't sure what he was looking at for a moment. He squinted and soon realized this older man looked just like his older brother, "Sinjin?"

"It's me," he smiled. "From thirty years into the future."

"You're…" he took a deep breath.

"Alive," he nodded. "I'm a POW right now. I'll be rescued in a few more years. Like Dom, there are two of me right now…My younger self who is a POW in Nam and me, a seventy year old man who traveled thirty years into the past."

String wrapped his arms around him and held him tight for a moment, "I don't care how you got here. I'm just glad to see you again."

"We need your help," he told him.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked. He glanced at Mike wondering how she fit into it all but had no idea she was his future daughter.

Sinjin told him, "I need you to let Archie use the lab."

"What?" he looked at his assistant.

Archie admitted, "My name is not Sam Beckett. That's an alias. My name is Dr. Archibald Moffett. I invented time travel. My father found out who I am, found out about my invention and hit me and took it."

He cocked his head, "You're little Archie?"

He nodded, "It's me!"

"Why would you come thirty years into the past?" he asked.

"My father is dangerous," he warned him. "Far more dangerous than you know. I thought I could reach him but I was wrong. He now has my invention and I fear what he will do with it."

"I see," he then glanced at Mike, "Who are you really, Michaela? You obviously know what is going on."

She grinned, "I'm your kid."

"What?" he gasped.

Sinjin assured him, "She won't be born for a few years and you haven't met her mother yet. You got time, String. Relax!"

He was soothed by his brother's words, "Okay! I'll help."

 **Christmas Day**

At the Firm's lab Stringfellow Hawke stood gasping as his assistant took over and exposed his true level on intelligence. For months Archie passed himself off as a nerdy assistant with a minor degree. But once in the spotlight the young genius shined through as he explained quantum physics to his audience while putting together a makeshift controlling device out of cannibalized parts. Stringfellow Hawke knew physics and a master's degree in physics but the level quantum physics that Archie operated on was beyond his comprehension. His head spun as Archie explained the frequency and vibrations of the quantum physics world.

Mike however seemed to follow much of what he said, "So all of space-time fabric is based on energy and frequencies?" she gathered.

"Exactly," he nodded as he looked at the bulky vacuum tube in his hands and gave a sigh. "You see the nature of the reality is organic and moving. The frequencies we exist on are constantly active. Or minds operate on a frequency of one megahertz. That is very low frequency and is very important. Because we are part of this frequency system we connect to it on a subconscious level. Thus, allowing for the sixth sense so to speak."

"Like remote viewing," she grinned.

"Exactly," he nodded grinning back. Archie liked Mike for she was smart and she he could talk with her on his level and she wouldn't get confused.

Mike found Archie to be adorable, sweet, kind and funny. She was dazzled by his awkwardness.

String stood by as the two chatted away rolling his eyes.

Sinjin noted from aside, "She likes him a lot."

"He's a bigger nerd than you," he spouted to his brother.

"Must be why she likes him," he grinned back.

Dom walked into the lab holding a tray, "Merry Christmas everyone! I brought hot coffee and found some cookies."

She grinned, "Great! I'll go wash up first." she wiped the dirt and grease from her hands and walked out the lab door looking for the ladies room.

String took a cup of coffee and a cookie from the tray. He smiled at his brother, "Bet Christmas ever!"

Sinjin agreed, "It is!"

Dom cheered, "All three of us together for one Christmas. This is best Christmas ever."

Archie retrieved his cup of coffee, "I guess my invention had once good thing come of it."

Sinjin smiled, "Lots of good things came of it. And as soon as we get that controller back from Moffett we will make sure it can never be abused again."

"I hope so," he admitted and took a cookie. He nibbled, "These are stale."

"It was all I could find in the break room," Dom told him.

Stale chuckled, "Stale cookies or not it's still the best Christmas ever. I get to spend it with family. So, tell me about my kid."

Sinjin informed, "She's a Major in the Air Force and flies choppers. She's also a computer genius."

"Sounds like she has a good life," he agreed. He then stated to nibble on the cookie and suddenly paused for a moment. "What were we talking about again?"

Sinjin reminded him, "Mike."

Hawke asked, "Who's Mike?"

"Your kid," he replied concerned.

"What kid?" he asked.

Dom gasped, "Not again!" He put down his coffee cup and went to look for her. He stormed out of the lab yelling, "Mike!" He walked down the hall to the nearest ladies' room and walked inside. The lights were off, "Mike!" He got no answer.

Sinjin and Archie were right behind him.

Sinjin asked, "Is she still here?"

Dom shook his head, "No! It's like she disappeared."

Archie looked over at String who followed them looking rather confused. "You haven't traveled through time yet so you are not immune to any timeline shift. Do you recall meeting Michaela O'Shannessy yesterday? A computer engineer who came here."

He shook his head, "No! Just Dom and Sinjin. There's someone missing?"

"Mike is gone," Sinjin told him. "Moffett has already changed things." He walked back into the lab and to the work area where Mike had been standing with the computers and phones. Instead of two cell phones there was only one and one laptop. He opened the laptop to discover Mikes modifications had vanished. He asked his brother, "Who does the laptop belong to now?"

"You brought it with you," he shrugged.

"So just me and Dom came back?" he asked.

Hawke nodded confused, "Yeah! Just you and Dom. Who is Mike?"

Archie stated, "We have to finish this without Mike and find out what my father did. Then we have to counter it to put things right again."

Dom stated, "But she traveled through time, she should be immune to any changes."

"She would be if she's alive," he told him. "If she died or was never born then she wouldn't be here with us."

Sinjin gathered, "So you can take out an opponent who has traveled through time."

"The immunity only applies to memories. It can't save your life." he stated.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning and with Archie's help, they were ready to attempt to take Airwolf back into the future. String stood before his cabin beside Sinjin and Dom and looked on the helicopter. He shook his head, "There she is! It's finished."

Sinjin nodded, "She's everything you designed her to be."

"I only helped," he countered.

"You didn't get the credit you should have," his brother insisted. "Without you Moffett never would have gotten all that far." He handed his brother his flight suit, "This one is yours." He then handed Archie, Mike's suit, "You can borrow Mike's."

Archie smiled at the suit, "I always thought this old flight suit looked so cool."

"Really?" Sinjin asked. "Because Mike hates them."

"She does?" he wondered why.

"Too much like the eighties," Sinjin smirked.

String asked, "What's the matter with the eighties?"

"We were pretty cheesy," Sinjin candidly admitted.

They climbed in the bird and Sinjin took the pilot's seat with his brother sitting beside him. Both Hawke brothers were now at the helm of Airwolf with Dom taking up his position as flight engineer.

Dom's biggest regret was Mike was not there to see her father and uncle flying Airwolf together. He retrieved his phone from the nearby locked box and placed it on video to record. He spoke softly, "I don't know if this recording will survive, Mike but I hope you get to see this. Your father and your uncle are both going to fly Airwolf together." He then stopped the recording and tucked the phone away.

Sinjin place on the helmet once more, "Ready Dom? Archie?"

Dom buckled the chin strap after placing on his helmet, "We're ready back here."

String had placed his helmet on as well and looked over to his brother, "I can't believe I'm flying Airwolf and with you."

"This is a first for us," he admitted.

"I hope we get to do this again sometime," he admitted.

"Me too," he smiled. He missed his niece but had to admit he had the best possible crew at his disposal for this one very important mission.

 **Short Time Later**

Airwolf took to the skies and was once again flying over the desert. This time with Archie and his invention they didn't have to wait for a storm to appear. They could summon it on demand.

"This looks good, Archie." Sinjin told him.

"Where and when?" he asked for directions as he steadied Mike's laptop.

"Twenty fifteen, D.C." Sinjin instructed. "We have go ahead to find out what happened." He then spoke to his brother, "We will need to keep her real low, String. Future radar is more sensitive and they can hack through Airwolf's jamming."

"Understood," he agreed.

"I'm bringing up the storm now," Archie told them. "Dead ahead of us."

Before the Hawke brothers the storm-portal emerged with telltale swirling tunnel. They brought Airwolf into the eye of the storm and out the other side. They found themselves flying low over fields just south of D.C. to avoid detection.

Sinjin found a field outside the city, "I think we can find cover there."

"Looks good," String agreed.

They soon landed and covered Airwolf with brush to prevent it from being seen from the air. They removed their flight suits to blend in. Dom retrieved his cell phone and looked for signal. Much to his surprise he got signal and access to the network.

"Hey String, Sinjin…I'm getting signal." he told them.

"Can you dial?" wondered Sinjin. "Try my number?"

"Dialing you now," he pressed a button as they walked to the nearby road. "I got your voice mail." He disconnected the call and pondered, "I wonder if I can get Caitlin?" He then pressed send and waited.

Caitlin answered, "Hello?"

"Cait," he cheered. "It's Dom!"

She gulped, "Dom?" Her voice cracked, "You're alive?"

"We need to know what happened," he told her. "Moffett got the controller. What's the last thing you remember, Cait?"

"You and String were both killed in an explosion. I miscarried and lost the baby," she cried. "Then they found Sinjin. That's all I really know. What happened?"

Dom replied, "We went back to when Airwolf was still in development and found his son, Archie… who invented time travel. We stopped his son from killing him but then Moffett got the controller that allows him to travel through time."

"Moffett is the President of the United States," she informed. "Be careful Dom. He has us under martial law. He's using the War on Terror to his advantage. I can't talk long; all our calls are being monitored. Get back to Airwolf, stop the explosion. It happed when I was four months along. Then I lost baby due to the shockwave and the stress. The explosives were planted in an old huey." She hung up the phone fearful that she could be accused of being a terrorist under the Moffett regime.

Dom looked at them, "I know what happened. Caitlin lost Mike when she was four months after an explosion killed me and String."

"Let's go back and stop that," Sinjin stated.

"Caitlin is who?" asked String confused.

"The mother of your child," his brother told him.

"That would be Mike who I met but then disappeared and I don't remember her," he gathered trying to keep it all straight.

"Yup," Sinjin nodded.

"We gotta go," Dom stated. "Moffett is the President and declared martial law using terrorist as an excuse."

Sinjin winced, "He becomes the President!"

"That's a scary thought," String agreed.

Archie instructed, "We have to go back to your own time first, Mr. Hawke. The explosion will happen when the mother of your child is four months pregnant. That should give you a good time frame. Then we have to take Mr. Santini back to when he left and then your brother and meet you right before that explosion to stop it."

Dom asked, "We can't we all go back and just stop it?"

"Because you and Mr. Hawke have to be there before." he told him.

 **Short Time Later**

As Airwolf lifted off the field a squad of six Apache helicopters was seen coming right at them. Somehow they were found. Sinjin's eyes narrowed, "We got to get out of here, Archie."

"Get us some distance or they will be able to follow us through," he stated as he sat beside Dom working his invention.

The lead attack helicopter fired a missile at Airwolf. Dom released the counter measure sparing the bird with a flare.

String asked, "What am I looking at?" He had never seen such a sleek helicopter before.

"Attack helicopters called the Apache," Sinjin informed. "You're in my time right now, String. We need to get you back to your time." He hit the turbo to distance themselves from the squad of Apaches.

Much to Sinjin's surprise the Apaches kept pace and had the same technology. They followed in hot pursuit.

Dom reported, "They are modified, Sinjin. They are gaining on us."

Sinjin asked, "Archie can you open up a storm cell?"

"I can but they are too close," he argued. "They can follow us right through to the past and that will be bad."

String asked, "Can you open up one behind us and send them say…five minutes into the future?"

"Yes," Archie suddenly understood the request.

"Then do it," he told him.

Dom asked, "Why are we sending them five minutes into the future?"

"Time and distance, Dom." String reminded him. "For us they will disappear for five minutes and then reappear in the same spot."

"Oh," he suddenly understood. "That's brilliant, String."

Archie opened up a storm cell behind them and directly in front of the Apaches and the squad disappeared inside the storm buying them time and distance. He reported, "Give me a minute to set up our storm cell."

"You got five," String reminded.

Sinjin smirked, "You're good at dog fighting with time travel. Heck, I didn't think of that."

"It's basic physics," he smiled back.

"With an added dimension," his brother retorted.

"True," he had to agree.

"I'm opening up our storm cell now," Archie reported.

Before them emerged a storm cell with the rotating tunnel of clouds. Airwolf went into the storm and disappeared. The Apaches soon re-emerged from thin air within minutes only to find the sky was empty and Airwolf was long gone.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Caitlin was now four months pregnant with her daughter and married to Stringfellow Hawke. She still had no memory of meeting Mike for the timeline had shifted and Dr. Moffett, who stole Airwolf in the first timeline, had instead disappeared without a trace leaving Stringfellow Hawke to complete the project on his own. To keep himself from getting bogged down in an office, String had turned down the promotions and leveraged his influence to place Archangel in charge. Archie remained in the past to help String navigate the new timeline knowing he needed to keep Stringfellow Hawke in that pilot's seat of the bird.

Over the next few years Archie became active in his father's work but his true identity was hidden from most as he went by the alias Sam Beckett. All they could do was wait and see if Mike would suddenly reappear for Archie had no idea if she would even come back due to the changes.

Archie had given Dom and Sinjin a crash course on how to use the weather and time manipulating controller and left it in Airwolf so Dom and Sinjin could return to the right moment in time. Sinjin was the last one to fly Airwolf alone as he set the settings for the date that String and Dom were to die in an explosion. He came through the storm flying solo and set Airwolf down at Santini Air.

Dom stood by Caitlin, who was no showing and wearing maternity clothing. She looked radiant, her skin seemed to glow and her hair had gotten thicker and softer due to hormone changes. She wore a white blouse with red embroidery and a pair of maternity blue jeans. Dom scratched his head, "Now how did we get two Airwolfs?"

Caitlin added, "I thought Airwolf was in the hangar?"

"It is," he nodded as he walked over to the chopper. He spotted Sinjin powering down and removing his helmet. Dom grinned as he opened the door and climbed out, "Guess what?"

"Dom," he grinned back relived to have made the flight back.

"You know how that timeline thingy can mess ya all up and make ya confused," he started.

Sinjin nodded, "I know! I remember two different histories."

"Well, now we got two different Airwolfs." he informed.

"What?" he gasped.

"Airwolf is sitting in the hangar and now you show up in Airwolf." he noted.

"I have no idea how that happened," he admitted pondering an explanation.

Stringfellow Hawke walked out of the nearby hangar wearing jeans, a red flannel and a brown vest. He wiped the dirt from his hands for he came see what the commotion was about. He spotted his much older brother and Airwolf. He stopped and looked back to Airwolf sitting in the hangar behind him. He then looked at Airwolf sitting on the tarmac. He bit his lip as he tried figure that one particular mystery out.

Dom yelled out, "You know why we got two Airwofls?"

He shook his head, "Not really! Maybe Archie can explain that." He shouted, "Archie!"

The young genius emerged from the hangar dressed in gray coveralls and wiping grease from his hands. He looked upon the second version of Airwolf and smirked, "There she is."

String asked, "Explain why we have two choppers now?"

"The timeline has shifted a number of times," he reminded him. "Our Airwolf never went to the future but that one did and was sent back. That Airwolf is from an older timeline. It has removed itself from the timeline and will remained a second Airwolf unless can restore its timeline."

"Mike's timeline," noted Dom who missed her dearly.

"Yes, that timeline." he nodded.

Caitlin admitted, "I wish I could remember meeting her. I know you said that I met her in that timeline but I just don't remember it."

String added, "I don't remember meeting her either. And apparently I knew her for weeks."

Archie told them, "There is a possibility that once we shift this timeline she should come back and you should remember her. And one of these choppers should disappear."

Dom sighed, "I hope you are right."

"Me too," he confessed.

String stated, "Secure that Airwolf and do another sweep."

"Sounds good," Dom agreed.

 **Short Time Later**

Soon after securing the original Airwolf, Stringfellow Hawke discovered a bomb placed in the huey that Caitlin worked on previously. It was in one of the hangars and was set on trip switch so the moment the engine started it would ignite. Hawke called in the Firm and had a bomb squad remove and detonate the device safely away.

A white limousine had pulled into the airfield. Archangel and his assistant Marella emerged to check on Stringfellow Hawke and Airwolf after the scare. His eyes were still intact and he walked without the need of a cane and smiled upon seeing everyone was alright.

"Close call," he stated.

"Yup," String nodded.

"Moffett?" he asked wary.

"Who else?" he miffed.

"Least no one was hurt." he assured him relieved.

String looked at the glasses for he was told the glasses would have one dark lens if the timeline shifted back. So far they appeared to be normal eyeglasses.

"Something wrong?" he asked his friend.

"Just waiting," he told him.

Archangel turned and looked about the area, "We will find Moffett. He couldn't have gotten that far." As he turned back towards Hawke his lens darkened and suddenly he paused and pondered for a second. "Strange," he noted. "For a moment I felt a little lightheaded."

"Me too," he agreed. He then recalled Mike, "I remember her now."

"Who?" asked Archangel.

"Mike!" he grinned.

"How could anyone forget?" he asked amused.

Stringfellow Hawke noticed the cane in Archangel's hand and then recalled all the different histories that played out until that point in time. He recalled Moffett stealing Airwolf and killing Gabrielle. He recalled another timeline where Moffett had died and he was in charge. He then recalled Moffett disappearing and then returning upon completion to steal Airwolf and the research files and blueprints.

"What do you remember happened the day you lost your eye, Michael?"

"Moffett snuck into the facility, stole all our plans, files and blue prints and then stole Airwolf," he reminded him. "We got Airwolf back but never found the files." He cocked his head, "You forgot that?"

"No," he shook his head. "I have three different memories on how all went down. Moffett is still out there and he can travel through time. He can change the timelines at will. It can affect our memories."

Archangel nodded, "I know! We're in a time war with him." He glanced over at Airwolf, "Shouldn't you put that bird someplace safer? Where Moffett can't find her."

"I have a place," he recalled the lair.

 **Meanwhile**

In the hangar that housed the second Airwolf the bird suddenly disappeared and was replaced by Mike. She stood in the middle of an empty hanger wearing the same clothing she disappeared in and wondering how she got there for her last memory was of going to the bathroom.

"I really gotta go," she noted and went quickly for the nearest restroom.

Stringfellow Hawke then wandered into the hangar with Archangel and his brother wondering if Mike had returned. He noticed the second Airwolf was gone just as Archie predicted but no Mike could be found. He wondered if perhaps she never back after all or if she was stuck somewhere in time. He heard a toilet flush and bathroom door open. Mike walked out ever so relived.

"Not exactly the grand entrance I had hoped for," her father miffed.

She stood baffled, "How the heck did we get back here?"

Her father asked, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"It was Christmas day and we were in the lab with Archie," she recalled. "I went to go to the bathroom." She walked over to him, "Then the next thing I know I'm standing in the middle of a hangar and boy I swear I hadn't peed in weeks. I never had to go so bad in all my life." She looked at his amused face, "What? What happened?"

Sinjin told her, "You flat out disappeared and Archie had to take your place. We went to the future and found Moffett was the President, everyone was under martial law and he sent attack helicopters after us. We escaped, put everyone back and found a bomb that nearly killed String and Dom and would have caused your mother to miscarry you."

"Oh," she cocked an eyebrow. "That would have sucked. So everything is back to normal now?"

String shook his head, "No, we are the middle of a time war with Moffett who is still out there and has Archie's controller."

"That sucks," she winced. As she glanced over she spotted her mother walk in with Archie. Much to her surprise Caitlin, who had just become pregnant as far as she recalled, was now showing. "Mom!"

"I remember you," she cried and wrapped her arms around her. "I had forgotten all about you."

She looked at her father and uncle, "How long was I gone?"

"Few months," String replied.

Sinjin stated, "Though for me it was just a day. That's the interesting thing a time travel…It's all a matter of perspective."

"I guess so," she had to agree.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Things started to settle down in the next few days. The shifting timelines settled into one coherent event where Dr. Moffett had survived and escaped with the controller for Archie's invention. Archie's dream of making a better world suddenly clashed with his father's dream of global domination. And what was worse, Archie had inadvertently supplied his father with the very means to make that goal possible.

Stringfellow Hawke liked Archie. He was a kind and caring man who never let his genius get the better of him. He was also rather awkward and a bit of a nerd. But what found most alarming was the way his daughter's eyes lit up when she spoke to Archie. It soon struck him as odd that his daughter was become infatuated with Moffett's son.

String strolled into Santini Air sporting his tan trousers and classic yellow shirt when he spotted Caitlin and Mike sitting in coveralls at the break table sipping coffee and going over the classified ads in the local paper. He walke to the pair and looked about.

"What ya two doing?" he asked.

Caitlin smiled, "Looking at houses for sale!"

He cocked an eye, "Why? We already own a house. A big three story brick one that's worth a half a million dollars."

Mike nodded, "And you hate it! And I still have my timeline memories and don't recall ever living in that house."

Caitlin added, "Mike and I thought it would be best to try to duplicate what she remembers growing up as much as possible. That way we don't get too many surprises…Like your job!" she swallowed a laugh for she knew Stringfellow Hawke was not an administrator at heart.

He recalled the other timeline and admitted with a nod, "That was a shocker."

Caitlin asked, "Where do we live in your time, Mike?"

"Outside of D.C.," she mentioned. "It was just you and me in that timeline because Airwolf traveled into the future and disappeared. You had these two real annoying neighbors Bob and Rob. They're a couple of perverts."

String snapped a finger, "I remember them! That's right! They were checking you out, Mike and had they had this weird lawn fetish."

Caitlin wondered, "Should we move to Washington?"

Mike shook her head, "Heck no! I like it out here. I would have loved to have grown up in that cabin and worked at Santini Air. You moved to D.C. when you took a job working for the electric company. I happen to have been stationed there."

He reminded her, "Sinjin will be rescued soon."

She stated, "Archie says that meeting yourself from a future timeline will not kill you. My uncle should be safe."

He shook his head for that was not what he alluded to. "Once Sinjin comes home he will have the cabin too," he reminded her. "It belongs to both of us. We still need a house."

She balked, "That cabin is huge. There is plenty of room for us and Sinjin and my cousin and my aunt."

"What about school?" he asked her.

"You can home school me," she suggested.

Caitlin spoke up, "The reason we are looking for another house is so you will have the childhood you remember having."

"But why?" she sighed. "Why lived that twice? I have my father, my mother and my uncle. I want to live out here and not on the East Coast. I want to grow up with Dom in my life. I want to be able to work here after school."

He smirked, "Can't say I blame her."

Caitlin sighed, "I want you to have a normal life."

"There is no such thing as normal," she rebutted. "The life I recall living was from a timeline that wasn't even supposed to exist. In the first timeline I was never born. I know there will be surprises when and I get back home. I'm prepared for that."

Caitlin squeezed her hand, "I'll be here for you."

"I know," she squeezed her hand in return.

"Archie has it all set up," he informed. "You, Sinjin, Archie and Dom are all going back to your time with Airwolf."

"Why Dom?" she asked.

"Because in the first timeline he was supposed to have died in that explosion," he reminded her. "Archie says wouldn't matter if he stayed or went. I want Dom with you in that bird."

"Any other reason?" she asked him.

He candidly admitted, "He wouldn't be alive once got you got back. He would be too old. If he should have died then there is no reason for him to stay here when he could have a life in the future with you…and _Farmville_."

 **The Next Morning**

Dom had packed a few bags for his trip back to the future. He stood in his blue jeans and shimmering jacket with red hat topped on his graying head. He looked upon Hawke, "I guess this is it."

"See ya in thirty years," he nodded.

"I wish you could come with us," he told him.

"I'll be there waiting for you," he assured him. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tight for a moment. His heart sank but he knew Dom would thrive in the future. He released the embrace and then looked at his much older brother.

"Take care of yourself, Sinjin." he hugged him tight as well.

"You just be there when we get back," he insisted.

"I will be," he promised. He looked onto Archie.

"You're a heck of a lot smarter than your old man," he smirked at him.

"Coming from you that is a heck of a compliment," he held out his hand.

Hawke shook his hand and gave a nod and then pulled him close and hugged him while whispering in his ear, "Stay away from my daughter."

Archie grew wide-eyed and gulped.

He then looked at Mike and couldn't help but smile at her, "You're not too shabby of a pilot."

She smirked back, "Isn't this the part where you hug me goodbye and tell me how much you love me?"

He smirked back at her, "Yeah, it is." He pulled her close, "Come here."

"You're not a shabby pilot either," she hugged him in return.

"Take care of Dom for me," he whispered.

"You will be there when we get back," she assured him.

"Hope so," was all he could say. He honestly didn't know if he would be there or not but could only hope for the best. He stood back and watched as they boarded the chopper.

Caitlin, who said her goodbyes just moments earlier, wrapped her arms around his middle. She assured, "They will be fine."

"I know they will," he kissed her forehead as he held onto her. The pair stood back as the bright morning sun shined down upon them. The rotors started and the wash kicked up forcing them back. They looked on as Airwolf took to the skies once more. As Airwolf flew out of sight he held Caitlin and closed his eyes hoping for the best and that the future they were being sent too was not ruled by Dr. Moffett.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Dom sat in the engineer's station and reported, "Where's back to two thousand and fifteen!"

"We're home!" Mike cheered to Sinjin.

"We're home, kid." he grinned back at her from under the helmet.

Dom asked, "You still think Airwolf is lame, Mike?"

"It's not as lame as I thought it was." she admitted.

Archie chuckled, "Not as lame as the eighties?"

"Compared to the eighties Airwolf is freaking awesome," she laughed.

Sinjin cheered, "I would have to agree. Wonder if my brother ever got a real haircut?"

"I'm sure he did," she grinned wondering what became of her father for she could only recall the former timeline.

Dom picked up a radio transmission, "I'm getting landing instructions from your base, Mike."

"Patch it through," she stated. She opened the mic, "Control this is Airwolf."

A male voice replied, "We have you on radar Major Hawke. You are cleared to land."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Major Hawke."

Sinjin reminded her, "Your parents were married before you were born this time around."

"Oh yeah," she recalled figuring she would have to get use to the new name.

Archie jested, "You can always change it if it bothers you."

"To what?" she asked.

"Sam Beckett worked well for me," he kidded.

"How about Marty McFly?" she jested in return.

"Doc Brown," he countered.

Sinjin noted, "You two are a couple of nerds."

Mike huffed, "I'm not a nerd."

Dom smiled, "Yes you are. You're just like your old man…A nerd."

"My father isn't a nerd," she insisted.

Sinjin grinned, "My brother is the biggest nerd I know! He just acts cooler than most nerds."

She miffed alarmed, "We're not nerds!"

 **Short Time Later**

The chopper landed and was secured on base. They were escorted into a private debriefing room inside the main headquarters. They were seated at a table and provided with water.

The door swung open and Stringfellow Hawke walked inside. He looked good; his hair was still brown with hardly any gray. His face had aged only slightly. He sported a thin mustache and wore brown leather A-2 style flight jacket over a green flight suit. But what was most alarming was the name badge on the leather jacket that read, "Col. Hawke."

Sinjin gasped, "String?"

He cocked a grin, "Welcome back home." His eyes settled on Dom, "Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes." He then looked upon his daughter, "I see you made it."

She pointed to his badge, "You're a Colonel?"

"Air Force," he nodded. "I take it you still remember that weird timeline where me and Dom disappeared for thirty years."

She nodded, "Yeah."

"After you guys went back I stayed with your mother and you were born," he informed. "We knew Moffett was gonna be a problem so Michael stayed in the Firm and I was positioned in the Air Force with Sinjin."

"I'm retired," Sinjin stated. "I was never in the Air Force."

"You are this time," his brother smirked. "Colonel."

"I'm an active colonel?" he gulped.

He informed, "You and I are going to be flying Airwolf for Air Shows." He looked at Dom, "If you want you can fly as the engineer. But we can't tell anyone who you are, Dom."

"Oh," he's eyes grew wide. "I was thinking of spending time with Caitlin when I got back."

"She's gonna put ya to work," he warned. "She's running for town supervisor."

"My mother is what?" asked Mike baffled for her mother never showed any such interest before.

"She's mad at the town over the sewer bill and is running for office," he chuckled.

Mike asked suspiciously, "How come you don't have any gray hair and look so good?"

He shrugged, "Genetics!"

Sinjin balked, "What's that stuff on your lip?"

"A mustache," he snorted. "Michael and I have a bet going as to who can grow the nicest mustache."

Mike noted, "Michael's is way better, String."

"Funny," he smirked at her. "That's 'Dad' to you young lady."

"I have to call you 'Dad' now?" she gulped.

"You always have," he countered. "Now, I've pulled some strings to get you a leave so you can adjust to any changes that occurred as a result of the time travel."

"I appreciate that," she nodded. "Does Mom still live in the same house with the crappy neighbors?"

He grinned, "Rob and Bob! They each owe me a case of beer. We only rent it. We still have the cabin and your uncle and I own Dom's business." He then smiled at Dom, "We knew you were coming back. We made sure it would be there for ya."

"I appreciate that," he stated relived to have his business waiting for him.

Mike asked, "What about Archie?"

"There are rogue elements who want to get their hands on him…Especially Moffett. He's still alive but luckily he no longer has Archie's controller. I destroyed it a few years back when he was gunning for us. Archie will be working for the Firm under Marella. He will be issued a new name for a cover." He looked at Archie with a straight face and asked, "You prefer James Kirk or Jonathan Archer?"

Archie gasped, "Those are both from _Star Trek_."

"I prefer Archer myself," Hawke told him. "Kirk might raise a few eyebrows."

"Is there another option?" he asked him.

Hawke shook his head, "Nope! Jonathan Archer it is!" He then added, "You can go by Archie and no one will know."

"I suppose," he winced.

"Marella will be collecting you, Archie. She will show you your new life." he looked at Mike and Dom, "You two will be with me."

Sinjin asked suspiciously, "Who am I married to in this timeline?" He knew his brother was hiding something from him by his expression alone.

"First wife or second one?" he asked him amused.

"I'm divorced?" he asked unsure.

"She left ya for a General a few years back," he told him. "You're second wife is Dom's niece, Jo. You two hooked after your divorce."

Sinjin signed, "My life changed!"

Archie told him, "You were supposed to be married to her in the first place. There are going to be surprises for we changed things. That's unavoidable."

Mike smiled, "Nice surprises. I got my mom and dad, so I really can't complain about any surprises."

String motioned, "You got Jon too!"

She cocked an eyebrow, "I'm married!"

"No dip-stick! You're brother." He told her.

"Brother?" she gulped. "I don't have a brother."

"You don't?" he asked with a straight face for he knew she was in for a surprise because she didn't have one in her timeline.

She shook her head wide-eyed.

"I always wondered why you never mentioned him," he kidded. He then shrugged at her, "You got one now."

"But I don't have a brother," she insisted.

He asked, "Well what do you want me to do? Send him back? It's not like we got from a store ya know."

Sinjin smirked, "You always wanted a sibling. Now you got one."

"I wanted a baby sister," she reminded him.

String rolled his eyes, "I know! That's why you kept putting dresses on him when he was little."

Dom stated, "She didn't have a brother in her timeline, String. What's he like?"

"He's twenty-five and a captain in the Air force. He looks juts me too," he grinned. He then muttered under his breath, "But acts more like his mother."

"I can't wait to meet him, String." Dom cheered.

"I can't wait for you to meet him too, Dom." he smiled with a nod.

Sinjin asked suspiciously, "I only have one kid, right? A boy? No surprise children that I don't remember?"

"Not unless you had some and didn't tell anyone," his brother smirked back.

Sinjin sighed, "Scared me! If Mike can suddenly have a younger brother she doesn't remember due to this time travel thing than I could have additional kids that I don't remember too."

Dom asked condescendingly, "Or have a wife who happens to be my niece?"

"Or that," he conceded.

 **Short Time Later**

Stringfellow Hawke drove the black government supplied black SUV to the home he rented with Caitlin. In the truck with him were Dom and Mike who were both in civilian clothing. As he pulled into the drive Mike noted the home improvements and the apple tree was still in the front yard.

She mentioned, "In the timeline when you and Dom came to the future you had put that same tree."

He nodded, "Landlord knocked the rent in half when I did the improvements." As he went to open the door he mentioned, "I made a bet with Rob and Bob as to who would have best yard. I won!" He climbed out of the truck with Mike and Dom in tow.

Mike spotted Rob emerge from his garage nearby. He smiled and waved, "Afternoon, Colonel Hawke."

"Rob," he nodded back.

Bob emerged from his garage next holding a lawnmower part in his hand, "String! I got your case of beer. Um, I was wondering if you got time if you could help me with this?"

My, how the attitudes of the neighbors had changed. Mike stood in shock and gasped.

Bob smiled gently her, "Major Hawke. It's good to see you again."

Rob greeted her in fashion, "Good to have you home, Major."

"Ah," she had no idea what to say for they were never that nice to her before. She had no idea that it was the fear of her father physically battering them to preserve her honor that lead to that change of attitude.

Bob spoke up as they walked to the house, "I'm having a barbecue this weekend. Make sure you come."

"Will do," String told him.

Rob huffed out from his driveway, "I'm having a cookout the weekend after that!"

Little did Mike know that her father was the subject of a jealous battle between to the two neighbors. He was a man's man. Everyone respected him and he was rather helpful. Everyone wanted to be his friend and much to Stringfellow Hawke's dismay, popularity had its drawbacks.

"Thanks Rob," he told him and led his daughter and Dom into the house.

Mike looked at Dom and noted, "They are never that nice to us."

Dom nodded, "I know! I remember!"

"Cait," he called out.

Caitlin walked into the living area holding a large plastic sign. She was thinner, her hair was short and styled with loose curls and colored blonde to hide the gray. She wore a little makeup and looked very well. She sported blue jeans with a red and white light flannel shirt, "What ya think of this?" She held up the election sign with the name, "Caitlin Hawke for Town Supervisor."

"Looks good," he smiled waiting for her reaction.

The sign fell from her grasp as she looked upon Mike and Dom. She realized Dom and had just arrived. "You made it!" she cried. She ran to them and wrapped her arms around both Dom and Mike. "You just got back."

"We did," Mike assured her smiling.

She looked up at Dom with tears streaming down, "How I have missed you."

"I missed you too, Cait." he hugged her.

"They need to adjust to the changes," Hawke started.

"I know," she agreed in understanding.

"Running for town sup?" asked Mike.

"I am," she told her. "They raised taxes to pay for new sewer plant but never did any improvements and then raised our sewer bill on top of that. I'm gonna clean up this town."

"Dom and I can help," she volunteered figuring it will keep her mother busy and off of _Farmville_.

Dom added, "Of course we can help." He then asked, "Cait, what happened to _Farmville_? My account is gone."

"What accounts?" she asked baffled.

"My first trip here you had me set up on _Facebook_ and we played _Farmville_. I don't have any accounts." he told her.

"I don't remember you being here a first time," she told him.  
"To me you and String went to the future and came back. You and String were telling me what I was like." For Caitlin this was the first time she saw Dom since he left in Airwolf thirty years prior.

Hawke spoke gently to him, "I think that since we changed the timeline, your accounts online were never done." He then cocked his head rather baffled, "But I can't explain why you still have the phone." He bit his bottom lip rather curious in thought.

Dom miffed, "So my crops aren't here."

He shrugged, "Sorry! I wrong on that one."

"So you were on _Facebook_ and playing _Farmville_?" Caitlin gathered.

"I was," he muttered.

"String hates social media and won't play games." she chuckled. "We will set ya back up. But _Angry Birds_ and _Candy Crush_ are popular now. _Minion Rush_ is also good! Mike plays that."

Mike let out a sigh of relief, "Whew, they still have my game."

Her father mentioned, "I got ya an early birthday present. It's on your bed in your old room."

Confused she asked, "What ya get me?"

Caitlin smiled, "Go check it out."

She walked past her mother and went to her room with her audience behind her. She opened the door to her old bedroom that looked exactly as she recalled. On her bed was a brand new _Atari 400_ computer still in the box. "What?"

String smirked, "I found that in an estate sale! You know how much that thing cost me?"

She shrugged, "A hundred bucks?"

He shook his head, "No! It's still sealed. It's worth nearly a thousand dollars. So don't open it."

"What?" she asked confused.

"You said you collected old computers," he reminded her. "If you open it then it loses its value."

Dom chuckled at the joke, "He got you brand new _Atari_ and you still can't play with it, Mike."

"Hey another five years and that sucker will be worth even more," he insisted. 

"Thanks…Dad…" she miffed.

Caitlin soothed her, "It's for your vintage computer collection."

"I know," she hugged her tight. "Thank you!"

 **Meanwhile**

Sitting a blue sedan Dr. Moffett looked through the binoculars at the house. His hair was slightly gray and his face looked older. He smirked at the old foe in thought, "Soon! I will have my revenge soon. Just need to be patient."

The End

Thank you for reading the story and for all the reviews. I am working on a sequel where String and Sinjin must travel back in time to save Dom after Dr. Moffett kills him in World War Two during an attempt on their father's life in an effort to prevent the brothers from ever existing.

Caitlin, Jo and Mike also accompany them on the mission. Caitlin finds out a startling secret about her mother while in the past. Mike meets her mother's side of the family, a very young Dom and her grandfathers from both sides.

The next story doesn't have changing timelines and is easier to follow. I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you.


End file.
